Una Aventura Más Allá de la Emoción
by xixh4n
Summary: Bolt tendrá una nueva aventura mientras Penny planifica un viaje fuera del país, pero esta aventura no es lo que él espera, estará llena de intriga, acción, y una lucha liberada por las emociones. Fic conjunto de Cris y AngelSlayer F.S. n.n
1. Prólogo

"**Una Aventura Más Allá de La Emoción"**

**Prólogo**

Cris.-Buenos días, tardes, o noches tengan, amigos. Hoy nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con un gran autor de esta página para comenzar un proyecto en conjunto. Su título, tal como dice arriba, es "Una Aventura Más Allá de La Emoción". Estoy seguro de que será una gran experiencia n.n

Diego.-Yo también estoy seguro de ello, espero que lo disfruten, me siento muy feliz de trabajar con Cris en este proyecto

Cris.-También yo, mi buen amigo n.n En esta historia, habrá varias sorpresas, y esperamos con ansias comenzarla, así que, los dejaremos con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia =D-_me siento en una silla_-

Diego:-Y espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto como nosotros-

Cris.-Así es ^^ Bueno, amigos, aquí empieza esta historia n.n Disfruten!-_tomo una parte del telón_-Adelante, compañero n.n

Diego.-Por supuesto que sí-_tomo la otra parte del telón, tirando de ella._

Hay un sol radiante esta mañana. Una brisa suave y refrescante recorre los parques, las casas, los barrios. En un parque, reluciente como el sol que lo baña, juegan dos perritos animadamente, persiguiéndose. Un hombre juega con su hijo y le enseña a atrapar el balón de fútbol, pero no nos fijaremos en el hombre y su hijo, o los dos perritos. Esta historia comienza en una casa, amplia y bonita, bañada por la cálida luz del sol directamente. Tiene un hermoso patio delantero, y un amplio y verde patio trasero. Dentro de la casa, acariciado por la brisa, duerme sobre la cama de su persona un perro, un Pastor Blanco Suizo, calmadamente, sonriendo sintiendo su húmeda nariz acariciada por la brisa. Su nombre es Bolt, y con este día comenzará algo increíble en su vida, pero él no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe. Lentamente se estira y comienza a despertar.

Junto a la cama se encuentra una canasta para gatos, en la que se encuentra una hermosa gata negra con algunas partes blancas en ella, al escuchar movimiento proveniente de arriba de la cama se levanta y salta sobre ella para acercarse a Bolt lentamente…

Bolt.-_suspira y se estira un poco más, bostezando animadamente. Aún no ha percatado de la presencia de su felina amiga_-

Mittens.-Buenos días orejón, ¿Cómo dormiste?-_se sienta junto a él y comienza a lamer su pata con expresión tranquila.-_

Bolt.-Huuum!-_exclama terminando de estirarse deliciosamente_-Buenos días, Mittens. Dormí muy bien, gracias...¿Qué tal tú?-_agregó el can moviendo la cola-_

Mittens:-Bien... aunque las noches son un poco frías durmiendo sola-_mira al techo hablando mas para ella misma que para Bolt.-_

Bolt.-¿Sola?...-_parece pensar. Claramente, está confundido_-Pero si Penny duerme aquí, también yo, ¿No ves? Dormimos todos juntos.-_dijo sonriendo, sacando la lengua de su boca-_

Mittens: Suspira-Claro Bolt, aunque no me refiero a eso exactamente-_baja la cabeza un poco desanimada.-_

Bolt.-¿Eh? ¿Entonces a qué, Mittens?-_pregunta el __perro__, sorprendido ampliamente-_

Mittens:-Nada Bolt... no lo entenderías-_baja de la cama y se acuesta en su canasta de nuevo.-_

Bolt.-Espera, Mittens, yo-_en eso, se acerca a la cama, pero por ponerse muy a la orilla, arrastra consigo la frazada, y cae de lleno sobre su amiga-¡_Ouch!-_mira lo que ha pasado, y no evita sonrojarse_-Uh, Mittens...

Mittens: _Se sonroja en extremo_-Bolt...-_trata de ayudarlo a levantarse pero solo consigue quedar en una posición similar a como si lo estuviera abrazando.-_

Bolt.-Yo, lo siento mucho, no quise-_intenta disculparse, pero tropieza con la frazada y sólo consigue caer otra vez, recostado sobre ella en esta ocasión. Su sonrojo aumenta casi el triple_-Uh...

Mittens:-Espera yo lo arreglo... quédate quieto-_comienza a moverse más y logra salir de debajo de él y comienza a lamerse_-Eso pudo ser peligroso Bolt, ten cuidado-

Bolt.-Yo...s-sí, claro que sí, fue un accidente, lo siento mucho...-_dice el __perro__ aún avergonzado-_Creo que ya deberíamos de-

_-Se oye una voz desde abajo-_

Penny.-¡A comer, chicos!-_escuchan la voz de Penny, su amada persona-_

Mittens:- Parece que tienes razón, vamos a desayunar-_se para junto a él para caminar a su lado.-_

_-Así, ambos bajan a desayunar. Penny y su madre están acomodando un par de maletas sobre el sofá, donde dormía un __hámster__ de color marrón adicto a la televisión, pero ha despertado, pues las maletas lo asustaron-_

Rhino.-¡Ah! ¡Todos a bordo!-_exclamó antes de caer del sofá de cabeza por el sobresalto-_

Bolt.-Oh, Rhino, ¿Estás bien?-_dice acercándose al __hámster__ cuidadosamente-_

Mittens: _Observa la escena y se acerca a ellos_-Eso te pasa por pasar la noche viendo televisión roedor-_salta sobre el sofa y observa las maletas_-¿Sabes para que son las maletas Bolt?-

Bolt.-¿No lo recuerdas ya, Mittens? Mañana en la mañana iremos de viaje, en un...eh...¿Cómo dijo Penny que se llamaban esas cosas que volaban?-_pregunta, pero que muy confundido, rascándose la cabeza-_

Mittens:-¿Avion?-_sonríe al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo.-_

Rhino.-Sí. ¿Que ya no recuerdas, Bolt, cuando saltaste de ese avión en llamas que Cálico había cargado con peluches llenos de bombas?

Bolt.-¿Peluches? ¿Bombas?...-_dirige su mirada a Mittens_-Sí, eso era, un avión.-_sonríe algo aliviado_-

Mittens: _Gira los ojos por el comentario de Rhino y le sonrie a Bolt_-¿Estas emocionado, orejón?-

Bolt.-Claro que sí, pero...la sola idea de pensar que estaremos a tanta altura...me pone los pelos del lomo de punta.-_admite el can, aún sonriendo-_Pero será una gran experiencia.

Mittens: _Se baja del sillon y se para junto a Bolt de nuevo sonriendo_-No ibamos a desayunar cachorro-

Bolt.-Claro, claro, qué memoria la mía.-_dice sonriendo, dirigiéndose a la cocina con su amiga, comiendo muy rápidamente toda su comida-_

Mittens: _Ella come a una velocidad normal mientras, de vez en cuando, voltea a ver a Bolt, pero desvía la mirada cuando ve que él se mueve._

Bolt.-_rápidamente termina de comer_-Ahh...estaba exquisito. No me canso de comer esto todos los días, ¿Sabes?-_dice sin notar las repentinas miradas de ella-_

Mittens: _Termina de comer_-Claro... yo tampoco-_baja un poco la mirada como si recordara algo triste al ver a Bolt.-_

Bolt.-¿Pasa algo, Mittens? Porque si pasa algo, puedo ayudarte a subirte el ánimo con lo que hacemos siempre...¡Jugar!-_exclama él, emocionado_-¿Vamos a jugar afuera un rato?-_sonríe, suplicante, haciendo la "carita de __perro__".-_

Mittens: _Le sonríe y toca su costado_-atrápame_-sale corriendo por la puerta para perros rápidamente.-_

Bolt.-_sonríe_-Claro que sí-_corrió tras ella por la puerta, riendo muy divertido y emocionado_-Oye, no tan rápido, no he bajado la comida...

Mittens: _Se detiene lentamente_-Tienes razón, yo tampoco, descansemos un rato ¿Sí?-

Bolt.-Seguro, Mittens, tenemos todo el día para jugar luego.-_sonríe y se pone junto a ella-_

Mittens: _Se recuesta en el suelo boca arriba_-Bolt... ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu vida en el futuro?-_ella lo observa fijamente a los ojos con sus hermosos ojos verdes.-_

Bolt.-Creo...que ahora que al fin volví a casa, me gustaría tener una familia...no sólo Penny y su madre, ellas me aman, y yo a ellas...pero...digo...sentir cercanía con alguien, calidez...ya sabes, esas cosas que dicen que pasan cuando estás con alguien que...te atrae...

Mittens: _Lo mira y desvía la mirada triste_-Ya veo... yo también.

Bolt.-_él se preocupa. ¿Qué le estaría pasando a su dulce amiga?-_Mittens...¿Crees que podamos lograr eso?-_mira al cielo_-¿Que tengas tu familia, y yo la mía?...

Mittens: _Desvía la mirada, triste_-No lo sé Bolt... eso espero-_su tono de voz suena como si fuera a llorar.- _

Bolt.-Oh, Mittens...yo...-_se acerca a ella. Su tristeza es fácil de notar. Pero no sabe qué decir. Se sienta a su lado y lentamente rodea su tibio y frágil cuerpo entre sus patas-_

Mittens: _Suspira y cierra los ojos, disfrutando el calor de Bolt_-Bolt yo...-

Rhino.-¡Chicos! ¡Hallé mi viejo álbum de Bolt! ¿Que no es mega increíble? Yujuu!-_exclama muy alegre, dando saltos-_Oh, espera..¿Qué hacen?

Mittens: _Se sobresalta y se separa de Bolt rápidamente muy roja y un poco enojada por su interrupción_-No es de tu incumbencia roedor, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Rhino.-Venía a decirles que finalmente hallé mi fuente de poder definitiva! Con esto, tengo todos los episodios de la serie de Bolt, en estampillas!-_exclama levantando el álbum como si fuera un símbolo religioso-_

Bolt.-Pues...qué bien, Rhino, yo...me alegro mucho.-_dice sonrojado también, aunque no molesto con su pequeño amigo-_

Mittens:-Yo también estoy feliz por el... ahora, ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

Rhino.-Estar con una gata, y con mi héroe más grande!-dijo estirando los dedos como alabando a Bolt-

Bolt.-Jeje, me halagas, Rhino, pero en serio, creo que darían un especial de mi serie justo ahora, deberías ir a verlo, darán ese capítulo que tanto te gusta...-_dice mirando a Mittens-_

Rhino.-¡Genial! ¡El 535-B!-_corrió hacia adentro, pero se detuvo_-¿Ese es el del rayo reductor de cerebros?

Bolt.-Eh...sí, Rhino, ese.-_dice sonriendo-_

Rhino.-Genial.-_se volteo hacia la puerta. Estaba cruzándola cuando_-Hey, ¿También el del robot mutante 4000?

Bolt.-Sí, Rhino, ese.-_repite, ya algo molesto, mirando a Mittens.-_

Mittens: _Escucha en silencio la conversación, hasta que Rhino se va y mira a Bolt directamente a los ojos_-Bolt... yo...-

Rhino.-_vuelve a asomar la cabeza por la ventana_-¿Y del perro caza-ovnis interestelar?

Bolt y Mittens.-¡SÍ, RHINO, ESE!

Rhino.-Oh, eh..claro.-_dijo sonriendo, entrando por fin-_

Bolt.-Uff...-_mira a Mittens, aliviado_-Ahora sí, Mittens. ¿Qué...me decías?

Mittens:-Bolt... ¿alguna vez has sentido atracción por alguien?-_lo mira con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.-_

Bolt.-Eh...-_se rascó el cuello. No entendía bien la pregunta_.-Yo...creo que...no lo sé.-_dice evadiendo la mirada de Mittens_-¿Por qué...lo preguntas?

Mittens: _Baja las orejas decepcionada_-Por nada... ¿Quieres jugar?-

Bolt.-Por supuesto.-_dice él, ahora animado_-¿A qué?-_se agacha junto a su amiga_-

Mittens:-Lo que tú quieras...-_dice aun un poco triste pero fingiendo emoción.-_

Bolt.-Bien...¿Qué tal a las carreras, o traer la vara?-_agita la cola, emocionadísimo.-_

Mittens:-Juguemos a traer la vara-_dice buscando una vara en el pasto y encontrando una_-aquí va Bolt-_la lanza con fuerza_.-

Bolt.-¡Oh, oh! ¿Dónde está?-_persigue su cola varias veces, hasta ubicar la vara con la vista, yendo por ella y trayéndola de vuelta dando saltitos_-Ya está-_la deja junto a su amiga, moviendo la cola muy feliz y emocionado-_

Mittens:-Entonces toma de nuevo-_la vuelve a lanzar con aún más fuerza.-_

-_Mientras Bolt y Mittens están fuera, dentro de la casa, están Penny y su madre, charlando acerca del viaje-_

Penny.-Pero mamá...¿No podemos simplemente dejarlos con alguien? ¿Y si se asustan en el avión?

M.P.-Hija, no les pasará nada, los de la aerolínea sabrán hacerlos sentir a gusto.-_dice palpando el hombro de su hija, con voz tranquilizadora-_Además, dudo que puedas pasar tanto tiempo sin ellos.

Penny.-Yo…tienes razón, mamá. Ojalá sepan cuidar bien de ellos. Por cierto, ¿Los has visto?

M.P.-Estaban jugando afuera, hija, mejor ve y llámalos.

Penny.-Claro, mamá.-_sacó la cabeza por la ventana y llamó a sus mascotas-_¡Chicos, adentro!

Mittens.-Deberíamos entrar ya.

Bolt.-Sí, Penny ya nos ha llamado. Vamos adentro.-_dice él pasando por la puerta para perros.-_

Mittens: _Entra con Bolt con la mirada baja y lo sigue en un silencio raro de ella.-_

Bolt.-Penny.-_sonríe mirando a su persona, moviendo la cola_-¿Qué pasa?

Penny.-Chicos, mañana tendremos un viaje largo y agotador. Necesito que hoy se duerman temprano, ¿Sí?

M.P.: _Observa a su hija sonriendo_-Penny tiene razón, si van a hacer algo juntos háganlo temprano-

Bolt.-¿Juntos?-_se sonroja un poco, pero sin saber la razón-¿_Qué?

Mittens:- _Se sonroja al oír a la madre de Penny y desvía la mirada para dirigirse a su plato de comida.-_

Bolt.-_mira a Mittens y la sigue con paso algo torpe, como distraído ahora-_

M.P.: _Se ríe suavemente de Bolt y Mittens_-Me parece que dije algo que los hizo sentirse incómodos ¿No, hija?

Penny.-Claro que sí, mamá, mira, Bolt parece un muñeco de tan tieso que está.-_dice riendo-_

Bolt.-Oigan...ya, no es divertido...-_susurra muy incómodo-_

Mittens: _Se sonroja más y acaba de comer rápidamente, luego se da la vuelta y se dirige a la habitación de Penny fingiendo no haberlas escuchado.-_

Bolt.-_la mira extrañado. Termina su comida casi tan rápido y va nuevamente tras ella, aún avergonzado, y mucho.-_

Mittens: _Al llegar a la habitación cierra la puerta y se acuesta en la cama de Penny con mirada distante, viendo el cielo de color naranja por el atardecer a través de la ventana.-_

Bolt.-_se detiene en la puerta, golpeándola con suavidad_-Ejem...¿Mittens? ¿Puedo...puedo entrar?-_pregunta con voz nerviosa_-¿Estás ahí?

Mittens: _Se sobresalta al oír la voz de Bolt, pero casi inmediatamente se tranquiliza_-Claro Bolt... pasa.

Bolt.-_habría sonreído en otras circunstancias...pero no lo hace. Empuja con suavidad la puerta, usando la cabeza, para entrar y subirse a la cama con cuidado_-Mittens...¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

Mittens: _Lo mira y después se da la vuelta_-Es algo en lo que no puedes ayudarme Bolt...-_ella comienza a resistir las ganas de llorar sin que él lo note.-_

Bolt.-¿Mittens? Vamos, somos buenos amigos...puedes contarme lo que sea, estaré a tu lado para ayudarte. Siempre.-_dice acercándose a ella-_

Mittens: -Ojala y pudiera ser tan fácil Bolt, pero lo mejor es que... no te preocupes tanto por mi-_su tono de voz se oye quebrado.-_

Bolt.-_sus orejas caen. Quiere ayudar a su amiga, pero no tiene la más remota idea de cómo_-Mittens, no puedes pedirme eso...gracias a ti soy un perro real, recuperé mi casa, yo...gracias a ti comencé a vivir, Mittens...-_dice él abrazándola por detrás con mucha suavidad-_

Mittens: _Seca sus lagrimas procurando que él no se dé cuenta y cierra los ojos disfrutando del calor que Bolt le proporciona_-Gracias... Bolt-

Bolt.-_casi temblando, inclina su cabeza sobre la de ella, depositando en esta un cálido y muy suave beso_-Tranquila. Estoy contigo, y así será pase lo que pase.

Mittens: _Ella se sonroja y aleja un poco su cuerpo de el de él, muy nerviosa_-Tengo sueño Bolt ¿Te gustaria que... durmiéramos juntos?-_se sonroja aún más.-_

Bolt.-¿Juntos?...Yo...creo que mejor que n...yo...s-sí, Mittens...quiero dormir contigo hoy...dicen que será una noche un poco fría...-_se acerca a ella muy sonrojado, acostándose a su lado, extendiendo una pata hacia ella.-_

Mittens: _Ella lo abraza muy sonrojada_-¿Donde lo oíste?-_pregunto tratando de distraerse_

Bolt.-En...en...-"_espera, no digas nada tonto"...-_En el periódico_.-"Braaavo..."_

Mittens:-Y... ¿Desde cuándo los periódicos hablan?-_sonríe, ya un poco más tranquila.-_

Bolt.-¿Qué? ¿Hablan?...-_"Se supone que dirías algo que no fuera tonto" le recriminó su mente al contrariado can_-Pues...eh...desde...salieron unos periódicos nuevos que hablan las noticias para los que no pueden leer, ¿Sabes?_-sonrió-_

Mittens: _Lo mira sorprendida por el hecho de continuar, pero decide continuar también_-Y ¿Que paso con el periódico parlante?

Bolt.-Pues...me lo llevé al baño, y...y se mojó, y ya no funciona. Entonces lo tiré a la basura.-_dice sonriendo_-¿N-No sientes un poco de calor?-_dice muy sonrojado-_

Mittens: _Ríe muy divertida por la situación_-¿Y para que lo llevaste al baño?-

Bolt.-Porque...porque...-_"Piensa, piensa...un cangrejo es rojo, un __pez__ es azul, el __pez__ es rojo y el cangrejo...Bah! ¿Qué...?"-_Porque...bueno, tenía que hacer mis necesidades sobre algo, ¿No?-_desvía la mirada, muy avergonzado-_

Mittens:-Claro Bolt-_ella continua riendo por un rato mas-_Gracias por animarme Bolt-

Bolt.-De nada, Mittens.-_sonríe, ya calmado_-Mittens, se hará tarde ya. Deberíamos dormir un poco para estar activos mañana.

Mittens:-Claro orejón-_se acurruca junto a él_-te quiero Bolt.

Bolt.-_se sonroja mucho al sentirse, por primera vez, tan cerca de ella. Pero su suave calor lo calma_-Yo también te quiero, Mittens...-_está rojísimo. Una vez vio a dos perros en el parque hacerlo, así que...¿Por qué no él? lentamente acerca su boca a la mejilla de Mittens, y le da una suave lamida-_

Mittens: Se sonroja mucho-oh... yo... gracias Bolt-_ella está notablemente nerviosa.-_

Bolt.-Gracias a ti, Mittens...-_besa su mejilla y deja su cabeza al lado de la suya-_

_"Bolt.-Dormir con Mittens definitivamente era toda una experiencia, era cálida y suave...muy cálida y suave, pero...¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué ahora quería estar cerca de ella y no me molestaba? No lo sabía, pero estaba casi seguro de que era por el nerviosismo del viaje. Sí, tenía que ser eso, porque...bueno, no veía otra razón aparente, o incluso coherente...aunque...¿Era, quizás el amor, incoherente por naturaleza? ¿Yo...? ¿Acaso yo...podría...? No pude seguir pensando, porque de haberlo hecho, no me habría dormido hasta pasada la medianoche. Sepulté aquellos pensamientos en mi cabeza y me quedé dormido casi al instante"._

"_Mittens.-Dormir con Bolt es realmente maravilloso. Es tan tibio y suave…pero…sé que esto está mal, él es un perro y yo una gata…creo que esto no podrá ser jamás. Además, ¿Qué podría él verme a mí? Me sentí un poco triste, pero me dije que en el viaje quizás podría enamorarme de alguien más, de alguien de mi especie, que me aceptara. Aunque no sabía si podría olvidar a Bolt. Muy probablemente no. Entonces me decidí a esperar al otro día para ver qué sucedía."_

_"Rhino: -Mientras dormía con un hilo de saliva colgándole de la boca-¿Pasarán aún ese comercial de las pizzas?"_

Cris.-Bueno, amigos míos, así finaliza el epílogo de esta historia, y creo que ya tenemos un par de cosas en las que pensar, ¿Verdad? Les deseamos suerte a Penny y a su madre con su emocionante viaje, aunque lo que ellas no esperan, es que lo emocionante recién comienza! n.n

Diego:-Tienes toda la razón amigo, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto, ¿Que tal tu Cris?-_me siento en el suelo tomando un vaso de agua._

Cris.-Fue muy genial trabajar en este primer capítulo, este inicio, me imagino qué quedará para después n.n´

Diego:-Claro, ahora me despido de ustedes como siempre "Suerte a todos 8)"-

Cris.-No olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, amigos, se los agradeceremos mucho n.n Cuídense mucho, les deseo, como siempre, lo mejor una vez más, y mucha suerte. Hasta Pronto!


	2. Accidental Comienzo De Nuestra Aventura

**Capítulo 1: El Accidental Comienzo de Nuestra Aventura**

Cris.-Hola amigos, estamos aquí para dar inicio al primer capítulo "real", de esta historia. Y es que en este capítulo comienza la aventura de nuestros amigos ^^

Diego:-Así es amigos, aunque supongo que por el nombre ya habrán llegado a esa conclusión, pero bueno, adelante amigo-.

Cris.-Claro ^^ Aquí vamos

-Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana-

Penny.-¡Chicos, bajen ya, se nos hace tarde!-_se oye su voz desde abajo_-

Bolt.-¿Eh_?-dice el __perro__, aún adormilado, despertando abruptamente. Mira a Mittens durmiendo a su lado, y piensa que quiere que siga allí, pero es tarde y no quiere que Penny pierda el vuelo. Lentamente la mece para despertarla_-Mittens...

Mittens:- _Se despierta lentamente bostezando_-¿Que sucede Bolt?, tengo sueño-

Bolt.-Lo sé, Mittens, pero ya hay que despertar. Nos quedamos dormidos, y en unas horas saldrá el vuelo, así que tienes que levantarte.-_susurra el __perro__ con voz suave, pero levantándose y bostezando_-Ya deberíamos de haber salido de casa.

Mittens: _De mala gana se levanta y se sienta junto a Bolt, dando un bostezo muy grande_-Entonces vamos Bolt, yo tampoco quiero hacer que Penny llegue tarde-_se sienta junto a su amigo lamiendo su pata y usándola para limpiarse._

Bolt.-Okey, vamos entonces.-_dice un poco triste por no haber podido seguir allí. Claramente, había dormido de más por la inmensa comodidad que sentía. Baja la escalera un poco distraído, pero apresurado-_

Mittens: _Sigue a Bolt en silencio pero con la mente muy activa-"_Debo encontrar a alguien durante este viaje, es mi única oportunidad"-_dice dentro de su mente un poco nerviosa_

Bolt.-_llega junto a Penny, con la cabeza en alto, para divisar el rostro de su persona. Ella lo mira sonriente-_

Penny.-Qué bueno que ya están aquí, chicos, debemos partir cuanto antes o se irá el avión.-_murmura ella con una enorme maleta en la mano-_

Rhino.-Sí, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? Hemos estado horas, y horas, ¡Y más horas, esperando!-_exagera el pequeño roedor-_

M.P.: _Entra a la habitación con otra maleta-_No hay tiempo para desayunar, llevaremos comida, para que coman por el trayecto-_su tono suena agitado, aunque no molesto_

Mittens:-Yo quería desayunar-_baja la cabeza un poco triste, aunque en parte es por sus pensamientos._

Bolt.-Tranquila, también yo quería, pero nos quedamos dormidos...mejor que subamos pronto a la camioneta, tengo mucha hambre...-_dice lamiendo sus bigotes_-

Penny.-_sale de la casa con mucho esfuerzo por la maleta, la cual deja sobre la camioneta, para luego tomar a Mittens y a Rhino en brazos, para dejarlos dentro de ella_-Arriba, Bolt.-_aplaude a su canino compañero-_

Bolt.-_de un salto sube a la camioneta, moviendo la cola-_

Mittens: _Se acerca a Bolt_-Bolt... creo que yo también me estoy comenzando a sentir nerviosa por el avión-_se sienta en el asiento trasero._

Bolt.-Tranquila, dicen que es muy cómodo...o al menos eso dijo Penny anteayer...

Rhino.-Sí, siempre que no hayan tormentas, o explote el avión, o se lo coma Godzilla.-_dice sentándose junto a Mittens, dentro de su esfera, masticando una galleta-_

Bolt.-Gracias, Rhino, justo lo que necesitaba oír.-_replica un tanto molesto, abrazando a Mittens para tranquilizarla-_

Mittens:-Claro Rhino, me parece que, el que Godzilla se coma el avión es una posibilidad factible-_dice sarcásticamente, abrazando a Bolt también-_

Bolt.-_sonríe muy divertido por lo que acaba de decir su amiga. Lentamente acaricia su lomo con una pata_-Parece que ya estás algo mejor.

M.P.: _Entra al auto y comienza a conducir-_Bien chicos, tendremos que ir rápido si queremos alcanzar el avión-_observa a Bolt y a Mittens abrazándose-_Me alegro de que Bolt y Mittens se lleven bien-_le sonríe a su hija quien está sentada junto a ella._

Penny.-Sí, se llevan...más que bien, mamá.-_dice ella guiñándole un ojo a Mittens-_

Rhino.-Bolt y Mittens se fueron a pasear, y después-_Bolt lo calla haciendo que se tropiece con un pañito-_

Mittens: _Trata de no hacerles caso y se acerca a Bolt, recostando su cabeza en su hombro-Bolt... tengo sueño-vuelve a bostezar, pero de pronto se sobresalta un poco_-Espera... no vamos a ir en jaulas ¿Verdad?-

Bolt.-¿Jaulas? Eh...p-pues no lo sé...¿Esos eran los contenedores donde nos llevaban los hombres de aquella camioneta?-_pregunta preocupado_-¿Camino al refugio?

Mittens:- Si, no me gustan las jaulas Bolt-_baja la cabeza un poco asustada._

Bolt.-Yo...uh...¡Penny!-_grita algo alarmado, dirigiéndose a su persona-_No nos llevarán en jaulas, ¿Verdad?

Penny.-Ay, Bolt, no me ladres tan cerca del oído, aún no despierto del todo...-_dice con voz tranquila, algo somnolienta. Obviamente, no oye a su amigo hablar, sino ladrar-_

M.P.:- Parece que están muy emocionados, espero que no les molesta viajar en jaulas-_dice dándole una decepción a sus mascotas._

Bolt.-¿Jaulas? Ay, cielos...-_ahora dirige su mirada a Mittens_-

Rhino.-¿Yo también tendré que ir en una? Pero si quepo dentro del bolso de Penny...-_dice de mala gana-_

Mittens:-Estoy asustada Bolt, he estado en jaulas muchas veces y no he acabado bien en ninguna de ellas-_se pone nerviosa y aprieta los parpados como queriendo no recordar algo._

Bolt.-_no sabe qué hacer o decir. Lentamente besa su cabeza y le da una cálida lamida_-No te preocupes. Yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase. Si tienes miedo, sabrás que estaré a tu lado.-_toman su pata, en un intento suave y cálido de calmarla-_

Rhino.-_observa la escena muy extrañado. Bolt parece haberse olvidado de todo lo demás, y así lo nota su persona, quien lo observa por el espejo retrovisor-_

Mittens: -No Bolt... tú... debes hacerle esa promesa a tu pareja, no a mí...-_se da la vuelta y se acuesta en una esquina del asiento, dándole la espalda a Bolt._

Bolt.-_baja la cabeza, sabe que ha hecho algo incorrecto. Piensa en seguirla, pero no puede. Se resigna bajando las orejas, mirando por la ventana las estaciones de despegue del aeropuerto. ¿Por qué le afectará tanto ella?-_

Rhino.-¡Oh, oh! ¡Miren chicos, ya llegamos!-_exclama lleno de emoción-_

M.P.:-Llegamos chicos-_se detiene en el estacionamiento y se baja para comenzar a sacar las maletas._

Mittens: _Se levanta y mira a su amigo, sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de decir, se le acerca lentamente y lo abraza_-Lo siento Bolt, gracias-_Bolt siente una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, similar a la felicidad y la euforia, pero mayor y con cierta tibieza_

Bolt_.-¿Qué será esta nueva sensación para él? ¿Quizás sea...amor? No, definitivamente no lo es. Ambos son de especies distintas y rivales por naturaleza. Mittens jamás podría aceptar a un __perro__ como su pareja, no le amaría nunca. ¿O...o...quizás sí? suspira y lentamente acaricia su cabeza-Por nada, Mittens...ya debemos bajar._

Mittens: _Baja del auto y se sienta en el piso junto a Penny y su madre, quienes están desempacando._

Bolt.-_baja a su vez, sentándose al lado de Mittens, pero en ese preciso instante un avión despega, haciendo un fuerte ruido, desconocido para el desdichado trío de amigos_-¡Ah!

Rhino.-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Superman?-_dice tambaleándose de un lado a otro, mareado por el ruido del despegue-_

Penny.-_observa a sus amigos, descargando las maletas_-Tranquilos, sólo es un avión despegando...

M.P.:-Vamos Penny, aun debemos registrar el equipaje y entregar a los chicos-_dice cargando con algunas maletas._

Penny.-Sí, mamá. En...seguida.-_habla entrecortadamente, por el gran peso de las maletas-Vamos chicos.-camina junto a su madre con dificultad_-Ufff...

M.P.: _Camina haciendo un poco de esfuerzo también, hasta llegar a las puertas del aeropuerto._

Mittens:-¿Como crees que sea un aeropuerto Bolt?-_pregunta un poco emocionada antes de entrar_

Bolt.-Creo que deben ser grandes, llenos de gente...los aviones...¿Estarán donde está la gente?-_consulta muy confundido_-¿Dentro del aeropuerto?

Rhino.-No lo creo, quizás sobre el techo del aeropuerto...sí, es lo más probable...-_dice afirmando con la cabeza-_

Mittens: _Camina cada vez mas pegada a Bolt, tanto por el nerviosismo como por querer estar junto a él._

Bolt.-_desvía la mirada y se acerca un poco a ella, por los mismos motivos. Lentamente las puertas del aeropuerto se abren, dejándoles pasar-_

Rhino.-_sus ojos se abren como platos_-Wow...es...gigantesco...-_mira a su alrededor, lleno de gente-_

M.P.:-Cariño, ¿no prefieres que ellos lleven las maletas?-_le pregunta a Penny señalándole a unos empleados del aeropuerto._

Penny.-Sí, mamá, antes de que me dé un infarto...-_se acerca pesadamente a los empleados-_

Mittens:- Tienes toda la razón, roedor-_dice viendo el aeropuerto con la misma cara que el_

Rhino.-¡Oh, videojuegos!-_exclama corriendo hacia una máquina de arcade-_

Bolt.-¡Rhino, espera! ¡Vamos tarde!

Mittens: _Alcanza a detener a Rhino y lo sujeta para volver con Bolt_-No debemos separarnos de la familia Rhino-_lo regaña con un tono un poco molesto_

Rhino.-Oh...eh, perdona, gata, tienes razón.-_baja la cabeza un poco avergonzado, caminando junto a ellos de vuelta-_

Penny.-Buenos días, vamos al vuelo 134.

Empleada.-_es una mujer adulta, de mirada poco amigable, y rostro aburrido_-Buenos días, soy Doris. Vuelo 134...-_dice tomando una dona y comiéndola casi sin tragar_-Vienen tarde.-_dice con la boca llena-_

Penny.-Lo sé, nos demoró el tráfico...mamá, ¿Los boletos?

M.P.:-Aquí tiene-_le entrega los boletos a la mujer un poco molesta por su actitud_

Doris.-Un momento.-_los recibe y valida en su computadora-_Vaya, veinte minutos para el despegue. Si tienen suerte, lo alcanzarán a tiempo. Diríjanse a Embarque.-_señala con un dedo el área correspondiente-_Gracias por volar con nosotros.-_dice en un tono más que monótono-_

Bolt.-Creo que es por allá.-_señala con la nariz el Embarque_-Suerte que no hay más personas a la fila.

Mittens:-Vamos-_comienza a caminar en esa dirección, pero es detenida por un empleado._

Empleado:-¿Son tuyos estos animales?-_le pregunta a Penny sujetando suavemente a Mittens_

Penny.-Sí, lo siento, no están acostumbrados a que los llevemos con correa. Debemos ir al Embarque.

Rhino.-¡Oye brabucón, deja a la gata antes de que te dé una paliza ninja! ¡Me haré un sándwich contigo!

Empleado: _Le entrega a Mittens_-No olvides que ellos deben viajar en jaulas-_se da la vuelta y se va en dirección a unos chicos con patineta jugando en las escaleras_.

M.P.:-Vaya que viajar se ha vuelto difícil-_dice palpando el hombro de su hija, un poco molesta por el servicio_

Penny.-Y que lo digas, mamá...vamos muy tarde.-_dice yendo al Embarque, entregando las maletas_-Ellos..vienen conmigo, son mis mascotas. Están inscritos ya.

Empleado:-_Revisa los boletos y luego mira a los chicos_-De acuerdo, pueden pasar, las jaulas están por allá-_dice señalando un cuarto_

Bolt.-_camina hacia el cuarto un poco preocupado_-Mittens...ya es hora.-_la abraza_-Nos veremos luego del viaje...no podremos estar en una sola jaula por el tamaño..

Mittens:-Claro... Bolt-_ella lo mira un instante y luego besa su mejilla rápidamente._

Bolt.-Oh...¿Pero...Mittens...qué?-_antes de que pueda hacer algo, Penny lo toma y lo mete en una jaula, cerrando con cuidado_-¡Mittens!

-_Un empleado coloca junto a Bolt una jaula con un __gato__ negro de ojos verdes dentro de ella.-_

Gato:-Hola Perro, ¿vas a ir de viaje?-_pregunta sonriéndole, mientras colocan la jaula de Mittens junto a la del __gato__, del lado opuesto de Bolt-_

Bolt.-Pues sí, iré de viaje. ¿Tú quién eres? ¡Mittens! ¿Estás ahí?

Empleado.-Perdona amigo, pero no tenemos jaulas tan pequeñas. Te pondremos con tu amigo.-_dicho esto, toma a Rhino y lo coloca dentro de la jaula de Bolt-_

Rhino.-¡Oye! ¡Están atacando mis derechos!

Mittens:- Si Bolt, estoy aquí-_dice llamando a su amigo, sin embargo el __gato__ la nota._

Gato:-Hola gatita, mi nombre es Bell, pero mis amigos me llaman "Hell" -_dice sonriéndole a Mittens, cosa que Bolt puede ver._

Bolt.-_entrecierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño_-Oye...deja ya de...hablarle.-_dice sin hallar otro término-_

Bell: _Le sonríe a Bolt y luego regresa con Mittens_-¿Sabes?, yo voy a ir a Italia, ¿A dónde van ustedes?-_ignora completamente a Bolt_

Mittens:-Yo... no lo sé, ¿A dónde vamos Bolt?-_pregunta a su amigo_

Bolt.-Grrr...-_se siente muy molesto, pero...¿Por qué? Sólo le está hablando. Entonces nota que ella le ha hablado. Su tono se suaviza mucho_-Mittens...creo que iremos a Brasil.

Rhino.-¿Allí es donde la gente siempre baila?

Bell:-Lastima, me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor, eres un hermoso espécimen-_dice alabando a Mittens_

Mittens: Se sonroja-gracias... a mi también me hubiera gustado conocerte, pareces alguien agradable-_le sonríe pensando en la posibilidad de encariñarse con él y poder olvidar a Bolt_

Bolt.-...Sí, lo pareces.-_dice molesto-_

Rhino.-Hey, amigo, aléjate de la gata, está reservada.-_va a indicar a Bolt, pero este lo pone detrás de sí con una pata-_

Bolt.-No te preocupes, es muy bromista.-_la voz de Rhino se oye desde detrás "No es cierto!"-_Sí lo es.-_insiste Bolt con una fingida sonrisa-_

Bell: -Disculpen, ¿Les molestaría no interrumpir?-_dice comenzando a charlar con Mittens_-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, hermosa dama?-_pasa su pata por los barrotes de la jaula y se la acerca a Mittens para que la tome._

Mittens: Toma su pata y se queda sujetándola-Mittens... ese es mi nombre y... soy soltera-_dice un poco desesperada y un poco triste por conseguir la tarea de ser feliz sin necesidad de estar con Bolt-_

Bolt.-_siente como si un fuerte frío lo recorriese. Sus orejas caen, viendo a Mittens estrechando su pata. Se siente solo...la ve tan cerca, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo...¿Por qué le duele verla así? Finalmente podría hacerse amiga de alguien de su propia especie...pero él no lo quiere. Se acaba de percatar. No quiere eso-_

Bell:- Suena bien, quizás podríamos organizarnos, ya sabes... sería maravilloso tener a alguien como tú de pareja-_aprieta la pata de ella suavemente_

Mittens: _Parece querer contestar algo, pero no lo hace, solo baja la cabeza y se queda en silencio_

Bolt.-_abre la boca, va a decir algo. Finalmente lo dirá-_Mittens, yo-_en ese preciso y desafortunado instante, un empleado toma la jaula de Bolt y Rhino y la deja sobre una huincha transportadora. A continuación hace lo mismo con la de Mittens-_

Empleado.-Despídete de tu novio, linda, que ya se van.

Mittens:-¡Bolt!-_grita Mittens, el nota que quien está a su lado es Bell y Mittens se va por otra, la cual es la que va hacia Italia-_¡Bolt yo... te...-

Bolt.-Mittens...-_dice poniendo una pata entre los barrotes. En eso nota el error_-¡Oye, espera! ¡Ese no es el carril correcto!

Empleado.-_ni siquiera oye sus ladridos, pues lleva un par de audífonos_-Welcome to the jungle...-_canta haciendo el gesto de tocar guitarra-_

Bell: _Hace un extraño movimiento y consigue abrir su jaula, y comienza a correr en dirección a la de Mittens-_Tranquila Mittens, voy contigo en un momento-

Bolt.-Grrr! Mittens, te salvaré!-_dice tacleando con fuerza su jaula, intentando abrirla, pero fracasando al chocar la puerta con el borde de la huincha_-¡NO!

Bell: _Escucha que Mittens dice algo, algo que Bolt no alcanza a escuchar, de pronto se da la vuelta y corre a liberar a Bolt-_Sal Bolt-

Bolt.-Yo...¡Debo salvarla!-_dice tacleando salvajemente la jaula, arrancándole la puerta-¡Vamos por ella, Rhino!-dice saltando hasta el otro carril, corriendo hacia su jaula_-¡Resiste, Mittens!

Rhino.-¡Espérame, Bolt!-_corre tras él tan rápido como puede, pero la hincha está en subida, lo que se lo dificulta-_

Bell: _carga a Rhino y llega junto a Bolt_-Bolt ella dijo que..._-trata de decirle pero le cuesta trabajo por lo agitado que se encuentra, Bolt ve que la jaula de Mittens llega a su destino y cierran la salida._

Bolt.-No...¡Mittens, no!- ¡Hay que llegar a ese vuelo!

Bell:-Bolt, ella dijo que te amaba, embiste esa puerta si quieres preguntárselo tu mismo-_dice tratando de provocar un efecto en Bolt._

Bolt.-_se detiene con mucha rapidez y se voltea a él-¿_Qué has dicho?

Rhino.-DAN DAN DAN!-_dice agitando los brazos-_

Bell: _se golpea la cara indignado_-Ella te ama Bolt, si lo que sientes por ella es amor derriba esa puerta, si no hazte a un lado-_corre hacia la puerta y golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas pero sin lograr nada_

Bolt.-Mittens...-_dice muy confundido. Luego alza la mirada sonriendo_-Claro que sí. A un lado, amigo.-_corre hacia la puerta y la embiste también-_

Bell: _sonríe_-Bien hecho Bolt, con todas tus fuerzas-_dice aun embistiendo la puerta, comenzando a hacerla crujir-_

Rhino.-Eh...chicos...

Bolt.-¡Ahora no, Rhino!

Rhino.-Pero es que-

Bolt.-¡Que no!

Rhino.-Usen la consola mística.

Bolt.-¿Qué?

Rhino.-La consola mística.-_señala un botón con un cartel "Apertura de Emergencia"_

Bell: _observa el botón un poco apenado de no haberlo notado antes, se prepara y da un ágil y rápido salto, presionando el botón_-Vamos ahora Bolt-

Bolt.-_corre con toda su velocidad hacia el sector donde están los empleados_-Tendremos que escondernos dentro de algo...-_ve un saco de feria_-¡Allí, rápido!-_se mete al saco rápidamente, seguido de Rhino-_

Bell: _observa el costal y entra de mala gana_-¿Que haremos Bolt?-

Bolt.-Esperar a que nos suban al avión. Entonces liberaremos a Mittens y nos devolvemos al otro avión.-_dice escondiéndose más dentro del costal-_

Bell: _sigue a Bolt un poco nervioso_-Espero que lo consigamos, estuve esperando esto durante mucho tiempo-

Bolt.-¿Qué cosa?-lo mira, muy confundido-

Bell: -Ir a Italia, he escuchado que es maravilloso-_cierra los ojos imaginando algo_

-_Un empleado observa el interior del avión-_

Empleado: -Este ya está lleno, metan el resto en el siguiente-_dice cerrando las puertas del avión, el cual comienza a despegar_

Bolt.-Mittens! No!-_exclama asustadísimo_-¿Y ahora?

Bell: -Me parece que tendremos que viajar a Italia, solo así podrás rescatarla, ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?-_lo mira sin saber qué clase de respuesta esperar_

Bolt.-_frunce el ceño_-Iré por ella. Me subiré a ese avión cueste lo que cueste.

Bell: _sonríe feliz de cumplir su cometido_-De acuerdo, haremos eso, ahora vamos a dormir-_dice acostándose y cerrando los ojos_

Bolt.-¿Dormir?-_mira el avión_-¿Ya...ya no podemos alcanzarlo?...Debe haber algún modo...

Bell: -Pues... a menos de que puedas volar, no, tendremos que viajar en el siguiente-_lo mira tranquilamente_

Bolt.-...Mittens...iré por ti...por favor, no te alejes de donde sea que llegues...allá iré...-_dice mientras levanta una pata hacia el avión que se desvanece a la distancia_-Lo prometo...

Rhino.-Gata, iremos ambos a buscarte...-_se echa a un lado de Bolt, cerrando los ojos_

Bell: _lo mira y le sonríe cerrando los ojos_-Bien dicho, Bolt-

-Mientras tanto, en el avión-

Mittens: _Observa su alrededor para darse cuenta de que está sola, baja la cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas_-Te amo... Bolt, no quiero... perderte para siempre...-_dice rompiendo en un llanto triste y desconsolado.-_Ahora estoy sola, creí que podría solucionar mis sentimientos por Bolt, con ayuda de Bell, pero ahora estaba mucho peor, iba a viajar a un país diferente, muy alejado de Bolt y nunca... le dije te amo, no sé qué será de mi ahora -_"llegaremos a nuestro destino en 10 horas" dijo una voz proveniente de un altavoz. No sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero definitivamente, no voy a rendirme._ _Jamás me rendiré, voy a conseguir encontrar alguien a quien amar, buscare algún lugar donde quedarme y continuaré con mi vida, pero prometo jamás olvidarte…Bolt."_

Cris.-Y aquí termina el capítulo 1 de esta historia, amigos. Lamentamos mucho lo que pasó con Mittens, pero eso es precisamente el punto de inicio de la aventura ^^

Diego:-Me parece que dijiste todo lo necesario amigo, esto se está poniendo interesante-

Cris.-Por supuesto que sí ^^ Cada vez me alegra más haber iniciado este proyecto n.n

Diego:-Igualmente mi buen amigo, por ahora debemos despedirnos de ustedes, adiós y suerte a todos 8]

Cris.-Así es. Tengan muy buenos tiempos, cuídense mucho, y no olviden dejar su review, amigos ^^ Se lo agradeceremos mucho. Ahora sí, muy buena suerte, y gracias por leer esta historia n.n Hasta la próxima!


	3. Una Problemática Bienvenida

**Capítulo 2: "Una Problemática Bienvenida"**

Cris.-Hola nuevamente, amigos ^^ Estamos aquí para presentarles el capítulo 2 de esta historia, el que se titula "Una Problemática Bienvenida"

Diego:-Exactamente amigo, comencemos, ya no aguanto la emoción-

Cris.-Así es ^^´ Entonces, sin nada más que agregar, que comience el capítulo!

Mittens se encontraba en el avión, el tiempo que habían anunciado ya había pasado, estaba esperando para ver lo que iría a pasar, no tenía ni la mas minimiza idea de lo que encontraría al salir del avión, pero le daba una extraña mezcla entre tristeza, miedo y un poco de emoción.

De pronto se oyeron los correspondientes anuncios. El avión había llegado a su destino, y para Mittens todo lo demás comenzaba ya a quedar atrás. Todo estaba quedando atrás. Y si no lo hacía, sería su misión enterrar en el pasado todo aquello. Pero, ¿Podría? ¿Podría olvidar su casa, su nueva familia, Penny, su madre, Rhino...? ¿O a Bolt? ¿Podría ella olvidarlo?

No estaba segura de ello, pero fuera como fuera tampoco podía quedarse toda la vida con los recuerdos de los amigos que dejo atrás, debía seguir adelante y ser fuerte.

Entonces se sintió un ligero estremecimiento, muestra de que el avión había aterrizado, ella se quedo en silencio con la mente llena de preguntas que quizás nunca lograría responder de no intentarlo

Lentamente la vida abandonó el avión. Ella sentía como los pasajeros, yendo ya a lugares nuevos y desconocidos, o bien volviendo a lugares que ya conocían, sintió cómo comenzaban a desempacar. Ahora ella estaba en Italia.

La colocaron en un vehículo para llevarla a la zona de entrega de equipajes, la dejaron en su jaula esperando a que alguien fuera a reclamarla, sin embargo, pasados unos minutos no llegaba nadie

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba. Nadie la sacaría de allí. Mira a su alrededor sólo para ver que todo equipaje ha sido reclamado. Todo, menos ella. Menos Mittens.

Un empleado se acerco a ella y reviso la etiqueta, su expresión se transformo en una de preocupación, se había dado cuenta del error, tomo la etiqueta y se la llevo.

Mientras, una pequeña niña se separo de sus padres y se acerco a la jaula de Mittens, la cual abrió y saco a Mittens, acariciándola con mucha fuerza.

Madre de la niña.-Hija, ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no podemos llevar mascotas a casa...-_acaricia la cabeza de Mittens_-¿De quién será?

Mittens las miro y consiguió liberarse de la niña, en cuanto cayó al piso comenzó a correr buscando la salida, si iba a empezar de nuevo empezaría por ella misma y no con otro humano.

La salida no tardó mucho en encontrarla, y menos aún en abandonar el aeropuerto. Estaba en la calla nuevamente, para antes de que se diera cuenta. Pero había una diferencia: Ahora todo estaba en otro idioma, todo era nuevo, desconocido.

Caminó por las calles cercanas lentamente, podía ser otro idioma y otro país, pero las cosas eran iguales, debía tener cuidado con los autos, con las personas, con la perrera y con otros animales callejeros, por lo que trato de ser cuidadosa

Varias personas la vieron y sonrieron. Murmuraban cosas entre sí y le arrojaban comida. Así, deambulando, pasó cerca de un callejón, donde reposaba una paloma con un ala herida.

Se lo pensó dos veces, pero al final decidió acercarse a ella, lentamente pues sabía que las palomas eran presas naturales de los gatos.

Mittens:-... Hola...

Paloma.-Ah...-_intentó emprender el vuelo, pero su ala estaba herida, muy malherida, y sangraba. Se dejó caer al piso, tiritando y arrastrándose un poco_-¡Non mi mangiare!-_chilló en otro idioma, asustadísima-_

Mittens: _No entendió lo que decía pero obviamente estaba asustada-se alejo de ella y trato de comunicarse por medio de movimientos, cosa que no consiguió._

Paloma.-Oh...estero.-_la miró_-¿Qué hablas? ¿Me entiendes ahora?-_dijo aún tirada en el piso-_

Mittens: -Si... te entiendo... no voy a lastimarte, sólo quiero conseguir un poco de información sobre este lugar-_por un momento pensó en tratar de vivir como en Nueva York, pero solo le trajo recuerdos de Bolt, por lo que trato de distraer su mente._

Paloma.-¿Información? ¿Qué gano yo, gatto?

Mittens:-¿Disculpa?... por si no lo recuerdas soy un gato, no querras conocer a las garras ¿O sí?-_dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-_

Paloma.-Oh...s-sólo bromeaba, así somos por aquí, jeje...-_dijo en español, pero con acento Italiano_-C-Claro que no...¿Información de qué?

Mittens:-¿En que lugar…dónde estamos?-_se acercó a un bote de basura a buscar algo con que arara a la paloma, podía ser su guía, aunque no iba a curarla tan rápido, antes quería la información, ya que temía que tratara de huir._

Paloma.-Vai ignoranti! En Italia, gatto.-_dijo con simpleza-_

Mittens: _Levantó las patas como si fuera a mostrar las garras_-No me insultes, las garras podrían enojarse, y me parece que no es algo que quieras, ¿En qué parte de Italia estamos?-

Paloma.-V-Venecia, gatto, siamo a Venezia...

Mittens:-Muchas gracias, ahora... no te muevas-_se acerca a ella y comienza a curar su ala con papel, una botella de agua y cinta adhesiva.-_

Paloma.-Qué ironía...pensé que ibas a comerme, gatto...yo...gracias.-_dijo ella observando a Mittens_-Otro felino me habría comido...

Mittens:- _Digamos que las garras se calmaron y necesito una guía, aunque ni se te ocurra huir, _¿Entiendes?-.

Paloma.- ¿Guía? Claro, felina, después de todo...me dejaste vivir...-_observa su ala-_

Mittens: _Termina de curar su ala y la ayuda a levantarse, subiéndola sobre su lomo_-Llévame con alguien que sea influyente-.

Paloma.-¿Influyente? No, gatto...-_se le acercó a la oreja_-Aquí, tout le monde es peligroso. Aléjate de lugares con mucho cane, te irá mal, gatto...

Mittens:-No te preocupes, se cómo defenderme de los perros-_dice incrédula a su advertencia, suponiendo que está exagerando-_

Paloma.-Bueno, entonces, pide ayuda en un callejón de cane, gatto, verás que digo la verdad. Aunque no te deseo mal.

Mittens:-¿Cómo puedo llegar a uno?-.

Paloma.-Por allí. Sigue esa calle y seguro te topas con alguno. Pero gatto, oye bien, te arrepentirás de verles.

Mittens: -Si-_dice sarcásticamente_-Ten cuidado con los gatos, no todos son como yo-_sale del callejón y comienza a caminar buscando algún perro-_

-_Un perro la ve y la observa mucho rato. A su lado hay un perro igual a él_-Oye, mira, una gata.

Mittens.-_Ella los mira y piensa en acercarse a ellos pero decide que no y se aleja de ellos desviando la mirada.-_

-_El perro se levanta_-Quizás deberíamos decirle al jefe, ¿No?

_El otro perro lo mira un poco distraído_-No lo sé, tal vez, avísale tu-_dice aburrido-_

-_Una pata se pone sobre la cabeza de aquel, perro, presionándosela contra el asfalto_-¿No me dirás qué, amigo?

Perro2.-_él se mueve tratando de liberarse_-Suéltame, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo-_parece no escuchar lo que dice quien lo presiona_

X.-¿Y tú lo sabes, amigo?

Perro.-..E-Es...es el jefe...

Perro2.-_él se queda congelado del miedo_-Je-Jefe... yo... iba a avisarle... puedo jurarlo-_comienza a derramar lagrimas asustado-_

X.-¿Sí? Qué lástima para ti que aún no estoy cien por ciento sordo, jajaja...luego me encargaré de ti.

Perro2.-_él se levanta y se queda en silencio_-Ha-Había una gata Jefe-_dice aún asustado-_

X.-Díganme Stone, como todos los demás. ¿Gata? Mmm...Espíenla y me cuentan sus intenciones.-_dice desde la sombra-_

Perro2.-Cl-Claro Stone, vamos-_le dice a su compañero-_

Perro.-Sí, vamos antes de que se enoje con nosotros.-_susurra por lo bajo. Ambos se encaminan hacia Mittens, pero conservando distancia-_

_-Mittens no se percata de que está siendo seguida y camina buscando algún otro perro, preocupada porque está comenzando a atardecer.-_

Perro.-_el primer perro se encarama sobre unos edificios muy bajos, para espiarla mejor-_

Perro2.-_él otro perro se acerca a él_-oye... ¿y si le decimos al Jefe que trato de atacarnos para no tener que seguirla?-

Perro.-_golpea al otro con fuerza_-¿Qué estás loco? Primero: Nos cuestionará cómo nos ganó siendo dos, un gato. Segundo: ¿Crees que nos perdonará si la perdimos? ¡Nos hará trizas!

Perro2-Está bien, pero no tenias que golpearme-_él se frota el sitio en que lo golpeo muy adolorido.-_

Perro.-_suspira y sigue a Mittens-_

_-Mittens se rinde y decide volver al callejón con los otros dos perros, por lo que se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en esa dirección.-_

-_En ese instante el primer __perro__ cae sobre ella, apresándola_-¡Ajá! ¡'re perso gatto!

Mittens: -¡Suéltame!-_trata de liberarse sin conseguirlo.-_

Perro2.-_El otro __perro__ llega junto a su amigo-¿_Que estás haciendo?-_pregunta preocupado-_

Perro.-Me aseguro de que no se nos escape.-_sonríe y lame la cabeza de Mittens_-Vaya si es bonita la felina...

Mittens:-¡Aléjense de mi! ¡Suéltenme!-_su expresión se vuelve una de miedo-_

Perro.-Jajaja, ¿Qué no es linda?-_sonríe y la levanta_-Ayúdame a llevarla con Stone

Perro2.-_El otro __perro__ ayuda a su amigo y la sujeta con fuerza_-Listo, vamos con él.

Perro.-Jeje, sí, así está bien.-_la sujeta y ambos perros comienzan a caminar con Mittens, acercándose al callejón-_

_-Mittens trata, repetidas veces, de morderlos, o siquiera golpearlos, pero no lo consigue por mucho que intenta-_

Perro2:-Wow vaya que se resiste-_la sujeta con más fuerza, casi lastimándola._

Perro.-_al llegar al callejón, la toma con mucha más fuerza, arrojándola dentro-_

-_Una pata se posa frente a Mittens. Humo emerge de la oscuridad_-Hola, gatita...

Mittens:-¿Quién eres? ¡Te ordeno que me dejes ir!-_dice aterrada, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer fuerte.-_

-_Un enorme __perro__, de raza __Mastín Napolitano__, muy gordo, de color negro a beige, con un sombrero de ala ladeado, y un gran cigarro en el hocico, la observa, sonriendo_-Jeje, felina...ahora me perteneces...cruzaste nuestro territorio, gata.-_exhaló parte del humo del cigarro en el rostro de Mittens-_

Mittens: _Tose y luego lo mira_-Po-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo ¿No?, no hay razón para ponerse violentos-.

Mastín.-No, felina, no lo creo. Soy Stone, líder de la mafia. ¿Y tú, preciosa? ¿Cómo te llamas?-_pasa su pata por su mejilla-_

Mittens:-Mi-Mittens... ¿Estas seguro de que no podemos?-_ella luce asustada, pero trata de fingir una sonrisa.-_

Stone.-Mmm...no. Alguien debió de informarte que yo mando toda Italia, querida.-_sonríe maléficamente. En eso ella ve a la __paloma__ que había estado con ella, sobre el tejado, haciendo un gesto de negativa con la cabeza-_

Mittens:-No... acabo de llegar, viajé por accidente, si me dejas ir te prometo nunca acercarme de nuevo a tu territorio-_lo mira a los ojos como pidiendo piedad-_

Stone.-Jojojo, no, linda, buscas al perro equivocado. Te llevaré a mi...palacio. Adelante, la mia signora.-_dice sonriendo mientras se le acerca-_

_Ella decide seguirlo, mas por miedo que por gusto._

Mittens:-Claro... me encantaría-.

-_Llegan a un edificio alto y viejo, pero sí bonito, algo apartado del centro de la ciudad-_

Stone.-Este es mi hogar, gata, y...desde ahora creo que también el tuyo.-_dice sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño-_

Mittens:-Yo... agradezco tu oferta pero... mi... novio me está esperando-_trata de convencerlo para que la deje ir.-_

Stone.-¿Novio? ¿Quién dice que ahora eso vale de algo?-_sonríe muy maléficamente, y la empuja contra unos botes de basura-_

Mittens: -Por favor, no me hagas daño, hare lo que quieras-_vuelve a fingir una sonrisa.-_

Stone.-No lo sé. Puedo tomar ambas.-_ríe y la presiona contra los botes-_

Mittens: _Lo comienza a golpear, tratando de liberarse_-¡Suéltame! si no lo haces te meterás en problemas-.

Stone.-Vaya, y es de las que son duras, jeje...me gusta eso.-_la toma y besa en los labios profundamente_-Jajaja...¡Adentro, chicos! Que esté cómoda la mia signora...-_dice burlonamente-_

Mittens_-Ella se queda en silencio sorprendida y asqueada por el sabor de sus labios, mientras continua gritando, pidiendo que la suelten-_

-_Los perros la conducen adentro, riendo y gastándole bromas-_

Mittens: _Comienza a llorar al sentirse humillada y sin saber lo que le espera_-Por... favor... déjenme ir-.

Perro.-Lo siento, gata...ya sabes...eres tú o nosotros.-_dice tragando un poco de saliva-_

Mittens:- _Se queda en silencio tratando de no llorar, sin conseguirlo, por un momento tiene la idea de que Bolt llegara a rescatarla, pero recuerda que él y Rhino ahora estaban en __Brasil._

Stone.-_ríe fuertemente y pasa por al lado de ella_-Vete acostumbrando, gatita, tendremos...mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor ¡Jajajaja!-_se echa sobre un cojín-_

Mittens:-_Aprovecha un momento de debilidad y se libera comenzando a correr hacia la salida lo más rápido que puede, apretando los parpados y los dientes con fuerza.-_

Stone.-¡A ELLA! ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!

-_Un __Dogo Argentino__ de gran tamaño cae en frente de ella, deteniéndola con las patas-_

Dogo.-¿Dónde crees que vas?-_dice serio, mirándola fijamente-_

Mittens:-Muévete de mi camino-_dice asustada-_

Dogo.-_la sostiene por el cuello y la lleva de vuelta_-No. Si quiero llegar al puesto de Stone, le voy a tener que obedecer, quiera o no.-_la lleva arrastrando de vuelta con Stone-_

Stone.-Jejeje, bien hecho, Feuer. Sigue así y seguro algún día podrás ser como yo.

Mittens:-No... por favor... no me hagan daño-_cierra los ojos lamentándose de no haberle hecho caso a la __paloma__.-_

Stone.-No. Pero...si vuelves a intentar escapar...y...-_la toma del cuello y atrae a él, gruñendo_-Y te sorprendo...lamentarás haber nacido, gatto. ¿È chiaro?-_gruñe mirándola a los ojos-_

Mittens:-Esta bien... no volveré a intentar huir... lo prometo-_dice volviendo a fingir una cálida sonrisa.-_

Stone.-_entrecierra los ojos_-Más te vale. Ahora, aprenderás a quererme o te forzaré a ello.-_le pone un collar y lo cierra con un candado, el que Feuer ata a un muro-_

Mittens: -De acuerdo, es mas creo que ya te estoy empezando a querer-_dice muy asustada.-_

Stone.-_sonríe_-Qué bueno oírlo.-_bosteza y se echa en el colchón_-Vete, Feuer. Quiero un tiempo a solas con mi gata.-_dice encendiendo dos cigarrillos_-¿Quieres?

Mittens:-Yo... no gracias...-.

Stone.-A mí tampoco me gustan mucho, pero es para imponer respeto. Tú sabes. Si vas a tener este cargo, te deben temer los otros.-_comienza a fumar_-¿Sabes? Me gusta tu forma de ser. Quizá hasta nos acostumbremos al otro.

Mittens: -Pienso igual...-_dice con amabilidad muy bien fingida.-_

Stone.-_bosteza y se estira un poco_-Si tienes sueño, dime.

Mittens:-Yo... sí, no dormí en el avión-.

Stone.-Bien...-_se acerca y suelta un poco su cadena. Con dificultad sube sobre una pila de cajas para tirar junto a ella otro cojín_-Duerme aquí.-_la mira y sonríe un poco-_

Mittens.-_ella se acuesta sorprendida por su amabilidad, temiendo que este tramando algo malo.-_

Stone.-_sonríe y le acerca un plato de comida caliente_-Come, Mittens...no...quisiera, te me mueras de hambre.

Mittens:-... Gracias...-_se acerca al plato y comienza a comer_-wow esta delicioso... muchas gracias-.

Stone.-No agradezcas. Quiero que...te sientas bien.-_se echa a su lado-_

Mittens: _Se sienta muy confundida sobre que pensar sobre él.-_

Stone.-_sonríe y lentamente la empuja con una pata, con suavidad, para que se acueste en su colchón_-Anda.

Mittens: _Accede y se acuesta sonriéndole, esta vez sinceramente_-Tengo sueño... buenas noches-

Stone.-Buenas noches gatto.-se acuesta a su lado-

Mittens:-"_Me lleve una gran sorpresa con él, aunque al principio había sido muy malo y violento conmigo, en realidad era muy amable, aunque no me gustaba que hiciera eso solo para dar una buena imagen, aun así... no era lo mismo que con Bolt, quizás ahora podría crearme una vida aquí, pero no es lo mismo_-Te extraño Bolt-_dije para mis adentros mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, cerré los ojos y me quede lentamente dormida_"-.

Cris.-Bueno amigos míos, este fue el capítulo 2 de la historia, y, algunos datos de interés: Gatto, es "gato", en italiano. También "la mia signora", es "mi señora" ^^

Diego:-Bien dicho amigo, escribir esto es emocionante y ahora hasta educativo-.

Cris.-Síp n.n Aunque, recuerden amigos, no sean como Stone, porque, "Los malos siempre tienen su merecido"

Diego:-El tiene razón, ahora me despido de ustedes queridos lectores, Adiós y Suerte8]-

Cris.-Sipi n_n Cuídense mucho, amigos, les deseamos ambos lo mejor, y, nos despedimos hasta la próxima! ^^


	4. Un Rescate Muy Inusual

**Capítulo 3: "Un Rescate Muy Inusual"**

Cris.-Hola a todos ^^ Hoy les trajimos el capítulo 3 de esta historia, esperando que la disfruten n_n

Diego:-Así es amigos, yo estoy seguro de que será emocionante-

Cris.-Jeje, seguro que sí, ahora, sin decir más, ¡Que empiece el capítulo! ^^

Cerca de allí, en una casa abandonada, se encuentra un perro Pastor Blanco Suizo, intentando construir un nuevo experimento para conseguir energía limpia para usar. Se ajusta los anteojos que lleva mientras termina de poner las últimas piezas de su nueva invención.

A un lado de él se encuentra un Pastor Alemán, descansando con los ojos cerrados, golpeando sus patas con tranquilidad, claramente aburrido.

Chris.-Skull, ¿Podrías alcanzarme ese rodillo de allí? Gracias. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con la comida? ¿Pudiste encontrar?-_dice mientras arma el dispositivo_-

Skull: _Toma el rodillo y se lo da_-Ya sabes que sí, aunque cada vez es más peligroso buscarla, ¿Te falta mucho?, sabes que no me gusta comer solo-_dice aún con los ojos cerrados-_

Chris.-No...No tanto...aunque... ¿No te emociona? Una fuente de energía poco común, probablemente sería el primer perro en inventar un panel solar...finalmente tendríamos luz para nosotros, Skull...-_dice sonriendo_-¿Puedes sentir la emoción del poder solar?

Skull:-Creo que sí-_dice observando sus patas_-Aunque sigo sin entender que es lo todo lo que dices-_observa los instrumentos de Chris claramente confundido.-_

Chris.-Bueno, cuando termine de construirlo, entenderás bien.-_dice este sonriendo_-Aunque creo que tardaré un poco...si quieres comemos y luego lo instalo-_se acerca sonriendo_-

Skull: _Se levanta lentamente_-Vamos-_dice devolviéndole la sonrisa_-La vida sin misiones es muy aburrida-.

Chris.-Creo que sí.-_se estira un poco_-Aunque podrías ayudarme con los experimentos de vez en cuando...es emocionante.-se _pone a su lado_-¿Dónde iremos hoy?

Skull:-No lo se... ¿No podríamos... ya sabes... ir a ver si hay alguien en peligro?-_pregunta emocionado.-_

Chris.-Seguro...sólo déjame...-_toma algo similar a una llave_-Ahora sí, vamos.-_se guarda el pequeño dispositivo en el collar-_

Skull: _Lo detiene sonriendo_-¿Podemos llevar lo que estabas construyendo?, así podríamos darles su merecido con el poder solar-_dice moviendo la cola de emoción.-_

Chris.-Jeje, no, Skull, los paneles son para generar energía en base a la luz solar...-_sonríe_-Pero vamos, dudo que vaya a pasar algo.

Skull:-Esta bien, vamos-_dice desilusionado comenzando a salir.-_

Chris.-_suspira y quita una parte del artefacto, entregándosela a Skull_-Está bien. Con eso podrás electrocutar un poco a alguien, si lo cargas al sol.-_sale rápidamente de la casa-_

Skull: _Lo sigue sonriente, jugando con el aparato_-¿Por dónde comenzamos esta vez?-.

Chris.-Por...podría ser por el sector norte, sí...luego podemos seguir por-

-_En ese momento una __paloma__ pasa volando por su lado-_

Paloma.-¡Ayuda, por favor!

Chris.-Y es el llamado del día...-_dice mirando al cielo_-Mira, Skull, ahí ya tienes una misión.-_sonríe-_

Skull: _Corre muy rápidamente para detenerla_-¡Oye!-_le grita moviendo las patas para llamar su atención.-_

Paloma.-_se frena en seco, aterrizando_-¿Me ayudarás, _cane_?

Skull:-¿Cane? Lo siento pero no soy muy bueno con el alemán-_dice confundido.-_

Paloma.-_se golpea con un ala el rostro_-Es italiano, _cane_...la mafia se ha llevado a un _gatto_ necio que no obedeció...

Skull:-¿La mafia?-_dice sorprendido, para luego dirigirse a Chris_-Chris, ya tenemos una misión-.

Chris.-Así es, compañero...-_mira a la __Paloma_-¿Dónde es eso?

Paloma.-Tres calles más arriba...dense prisa, el jefe de la mafia, la tiene capturada...

Skull:-Bien, hora de la acción-_dice muy emocionado_-Creo que ahora si puedo sentir la emoción, Chris-_comienza a correr en la dirección que la __paloma__ les dijo._

Chris.-_tranquilamente lo sigue, apresurando un poco el paso para darle alcance_-Pero debemos pensar en un plan...-_se ve pensativo-_

Skull:-Creo que yo tengo uno, entramos, peleamos con quien se nos ponga en frente y luego salvamos a la gatita-_dice disminuyendo un poco la velocidad.-_

Chris.-No...Eso sería emocionante, pero descabellado...-_se detiene en un callejón_-¡Lo tengo!-_mira detrás de un basurero, unas cajas de pizza y un traje_-Sígueme.

Skull: _Lo sigue confundido pero emocionado.-_

-_Ambos entran al callejón. Chris sonríe mientras toma el traje, y las cajas de pizza-_

Chris.-Hay que hacer esto con estilo.  
>-<strong>Mientras tanto, en el edificio-<strong>

Stone.-_está acostado mirando por una ventana, mientras un hilo de saliva le cae de la boca. A su lado está, amarrada, Mittens-_

Mittens: _Lo observa durante un tiempo sin decir palabra alguna, mientras en su mente pasan muchas preguntas, al parecer sin respuesta.-_

Stone.-_bosteza_-Qué aburrimiento más grande...

-_En ese momento, dos perros traen junto a él a un __gato__ gris-_

Perro1.-Señor, hallamos a este sujeto vagando afuera, buscando comida.

Stone.-_observa al __gato__ y ríe fuertemente-_

Gato: _Lo observa asustado, buscando algún modo de escapar.-_

Mittens:-¿Qué... qué van a hacerle?-_pregunta preocupada por él.-_

Stone.-Pues...lo que me dé la gana.-_dice riendo, dándole una fuerte patada al __gato__ en el estómago_-A ver si te quita el hambre, felino...

Mittens: _Trata de tirar de su atadura, mordiéndola_-¡Déjenlo! No puede defenderse-_grita desesperada.-_

Gato: _Se tira al piso con las patas en el estomago, sin poder moverse.-_

Stone.-_mira enfadado a Mittens_-Oh, pero qué alma tan dulce y caritativa...-_se acerca y la toma por el cuello para verla a los ojos_-¿Sabes lo que hago con los que son como tú?

Mittens: _Golpea su rostro con fuerza, furiosa por como tratan al __gato__..-_

Stone.-_sacude la cabeza_-Para ser un gato...golpeas muy bien...-_dice secándose un poco de sangre de la nariz_-...Llévensela.-_la empuja con fuerza, y ambos perros proceden a llevarla a ella y al __gato__ a un subterráneo, metiéndolos en jaulas-_

Mittens:-¡Sáquenme de aquí!, si no lo hacen las garras van a molestarse-_dice tratando de que alguien la escuche.-_

X.-No luches, pequeña...sólo conseguirás que te hagan más daño.-_dice una voz suave y agradable a su lado, en otra jaula-_

Mittens:-No puedo... debo salir de aquí-_dice sacando sus patas por los barrotes.-_

X.-No podrás salir sola...aunque así lo quieras...intenta comportarte mejor...y quizás...te dejen amarrada solamente...

Mittens: _Baja las orejas desanimada, sentándose en el fondo de la jaula_-¿Quién eres?-.

X.-Una hembra algo desafortunada que terminó aquí por un viejo rencor...-_dice esa voz suave y algo dulce-_

Mittens: _Baja la cabeza triste y se acuesta en el suelo de su jaula_-Ya no sé que voy a hacer, me dije a mi misma que iba a continuar aquí, pero ahora todo está peor.

X.-Nunca hay que rendirse...saldrás de aquí...estoy segura de ello...muy segura...quizás para antes de que te des cuenta estarás libre de nuevo...-_ella nota un par de ojos azules y profundos observarla desde la jaula de al lado, más grande que la suya-_

Mittens: _Esconde la cabeza dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas_-Eso espero-.

Stone.-_bosteza, aburrido en el piso superior_-Gato insolente...¿Qué se ha imaginado?

_-En ese momento se oye la puerta sonar-_

Feuer.-_se levanta y abre la puerta con fuerza_-¿Qué?

_-Delante de él hay un __perro__ Pastor Alemán con un uniforme de repartidor de pizzas, sonriéndole.-_

Skull:-Hola, traje una entrega especial para el señor Stone-_dice amablemente.-_

Feuer.-gruñe-¿Quién te llamó? ¿Acaso crees que sé usar un teléfono?

-_En ese instante, un trozo de lata del muro, se quema y se desprende, dejando un pequeño hueco, por el cual pasa Chris por un lado de Stone, haciéndole una señal a Skull de que prosiga, mientras mira alrededor y se pone una gorra para ocultar su identidad-_

Skull: -Dime amigo, ¿Realmente es eso algo importante tratándose de comer una deliciosa pizza?, yo puedo responder, no, esto es un obsequio de parte de Pizzas... Skull-_dice sonriendo-_

Feuer.-¿Pizzas Skull? No recuerdo haber oído ese nombre por aquí.-_hace como si fuera a cerrar la puerta, pero Skull no podía dejar que eso sucediera-_

Skull: _Detiene la puerta_-Es que somos muy... exclusivos, al jefe Skull no le gusta atender a clientes insignificantes, por lo que mandaron esto para Stone, quien no es insignificante ¿Verdad?

Feuer.-_lo mira, inspeccionándolo detenidamente_-¿Desde cuándo los perros reparten pizza?

Skull:-Verás, en realidad desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que nuestro poco avance ha generado la poca distribución de nuestros productos, si quiere puedo explicarle cómo funciona el negocio-_dice tratando de hacer tiempo.-_

Feuer.-_suspira-_Mira, perro, te equivocaste de dirección. Así que-

Stone.-Si trae pizza, hazlo pasar, Feuer.-_dice acostado-_

Feuer.-_gruñe enfadado, y mira a Skull_-...Nnnnh...está bien, pasa.

Skull: _Sonríe y pasa rápidamente.-_

Chris.-_baja al haber terminado de inspeccionar arriba, llegando al subterráneo_-¿Hay alguien aquí, un gato, de preferencia?

Mittens: _Al escucharlo apenas y mueve la cabeza, preguntándose por que la buscarían a ella.-_

Chris.-_nota el movimiento y se acerca_-Qué bien, te encontré...rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo...-_toma el candado y saca el dispositivo de su collar-_

Mittens:-¿Quién eres tú?-_pregunta sorprendida por su parentesco con Bolt.-_

Chris.-Mi nombre es Chris...-_la observa_-Qué raro, te me haces cara conocida. En fin, hazte atrás.-_dice apuntándole al candado con el dispositivo-_

Mittens: _Retrocede lo mas que puede_-¿Que estas planeando?-_pregunta asustada._

Chris.-_enciende el dispositivo, del cual surge una especie de línea roja de luz, quemando el candado con rapidez-_

X..-¿Ves? Buena suerte...

Mittens: _Se acerca a la jaula de al lado_-No puedo dejarte aquí, ven con nosotros-.

Chris.-_mira la jaula de al lado, viendo dentro a una loba hermosa, de pelaje azul y ojos del mismo color_-...Vaya...juraría que te conozco...atrás.-_le apunta con el mismo dispositivo al candado, y repite la operación-_

Mittens:-Rápido, sal-_dice dice vigilando que nadie los vea.-_

X.-_empuja la puerta con la cabeza mientras Chris termina de liberar al otro __gato__, dejando en libertad a los tres prisioneros_-Muchas gracias...-_dice sonriendo levemente-_

Mittens:-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_pregunta preparándose para salir._

X.-_la mira, subiendo la cabeza_-Jean.

Chris.-Bien, vámonos de aquí.-_dice subiendo, mirando rápidamente a Skull, y saliendo por el mismo forado-_

Skull:-Bien, creo que es hora de volver-_dice dirigiéndose a la puerta.-_

Feuer.-_cierra la puerta con fuerza, observándolo_-No sin que antes, entregues la pizza, amigo.

Skull: _Le entrega la caja_-Aquí tienes, toda tuya-_dice acercándose a la puerta por si tiene que correr.-_

Feuer.-_frunce el ceño_-Aquí dentro no hay nada.-_le pone seguro a la puerta, al ver que dentro de la caja sólo hay unas cuantas piedras pequeñas-_

Stone.-¡Me engañó! ¡A él!-_grita molesto por quedarse sin pizza-_

Skull: _toca a Feuer con el aparato que le dio Chris, después comienza a correr en dirección al agujero dejado por Chris_-Lo siento, pero el negocio no se hace responsable por el estado en el que llegue la pizza-_dice despidiéndose de ellos.-_

Stone.-¡Gggrrr! ¡Mátenlo!-_chilla, fúrico-_

Feuer.-Ouuuhh...-_dice mientras se desmaya por el shock eléctrico-_

Skull: _Consigue salir y corre sin ninguna dirección exacta, sonriendo.-_

Chris.-_rápidamente se le une, seguido de Mittens y de Jean, mientras el otro __gato__ huye hacia el centro de la ciudad_-Bien hecho, Skull.-_dice sonriendo sin dejar de correr-_

Skull:-Gracias, ¿Regresamos a nuestro escondite?

Chris.-Así es. Vamos.-_dice apresurando el paso, para perder a cualquiera que los estuviera siguiendo-_

Skull: _Mira a Mittens y a Jean, disminuye su velocidad y se coloca a su lado, ofreciéndole la pata sin dejar de correr_-Hola, mi nombre es Skull-_dice sonriéndoles-_

Jean.-_toma su pata_-El mío es Jean...gracias por ayudarme...

Mittens:-Cierto, muchas gracias, yo soy Mittens-_dice agitada.-_

Skull:-No es nada, es un placer ayudar a alguien-_dice volviendo con Chris.-_

Chris.-Tú lo has dicho...-_dice mientras llegan a la casa, y abre la puerta, entrando atropelladamente-_Adelante.-_sonríe al traspasar el umbral-_

Mittens: _Entra un poco dudosa, siguiendo a Chris y a Skull.-_

Skull: _Después de entrar se tira en el suelo respirando con dificultad, sonriendo victorioso_-Lo logramos Chris.

Chris.-Así es...-_se sube sobre lo que había estado construyendo, para proseguir su tarea_-Bienvenidas sean, chicas.-_sonríe mientras sigue armando el dispositivo-_

Skull:-Exacto, chicas, siéntanse como en casa-_dice saliendo del cuarto, dejando en junto a Chris el aparato que le había dado_-Voy a bañarme Chris, huelo a... Stone-_hace una mueca al oler su pelo-_Haz que se sientan cómodas-

Chris.-De acuerdo Skull.-_dice mientras mira a Mittens y a Jean_-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo, comida, agua, u otra cosa?

Jean.-Al menos yo...me encuentro bien, gracias.-_dice sentándose, mirando por una ventana-_

Mittens:-¿Me podrías dar un poco de agua?-_pregunta un poco distraída.-_

Chris.-Pero claro.-_dice mientras baja con cuidado, para dirigirse a la cocina, trayendo un platito de plástico con agua en el hocico, el cual deja frente a ella_-Aquí tienes.-_sonríe, y mira a Jean-_

Mittens: _Comienza a beber en silencio, con la mente llena de aún más preguntas.-_

Jean.-_observa a Mittens, y, tranquilamente, se acuesta, mirando al techo-_

Chris.-_observa a Jean y le sonríe levemente-_

Mittens: _Termina de beber_-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-_pregunta observando el lugar con interés.-_

Chris.-Oh...no mucho, sobrevivimos, ayudamos a diario a quien nos pueda necesitar...y...bueno, al menos yo leo, y hago algunos experimentos.

Mittens:-Entiendo-_lo observa un poco dudosa pero decidida a buscar una nueva vida_-Y... ¿No necesitan más ayuda?

Chris.-En verdad no mucha, nos las arreglamos solos...aunque...a veces nos vendría bien una manito extra.-_admite sonriendo-_

Mittens:-¿Puedo... quedarme con ustedes?-_pregunta apenada.-_

Chris.-Por supuesto.-_replica él, sonriendo ampliamente_-Siempre hay espacio para uno más.

Mittens:_ Le sonríe_-Gracias-.

Skull: _Llega con el pelo aun húmedo_-Ya termine Chris, odio bañarme pero Stone huele a tabaco-_dice sentándose junto a él._

Chris.-Sí, seguro debe fumar mucho.-_dice pensando_-Supongo que no sabe que con eso sus pulmones reducirán su capacidad respiratoria bastante...

Skull: _Le sonríe y luego mira a Mittens y a Jean_-¿Están cómodas? ¿Necesitan algo?-.

Jean.-Yo...estoy bien...gracias...-_dice sin mirarlo mucho_-Se los agradezco mucho...

Skull: _Mira a Jean sorprendido_-Esta bien... si dices que estás bien, pues supongo que es así, bien, voy a mi habitación, quiero descansar un rato-_después de decir eso vuelve a salir de la habitación.-_

Jean.-_mira a Skull retirarse, y lentamente se dispone a seguirlo, caminando tras él con la cabeza gacha-_

Skull: _Entra en una habitación, dejando la puerta un poco abierta, después se acuesta en una pequeña cama y se pone a leer en silencio un libro infantil.-_

Jean.-_se detiene al ver eso, y sonríe tiernamente. Lentamente asoma un poco la mirada por la puerta entreabierta, observando atentamente a Skull sin hacer ruido-_

Skull: _Termina de leer y cierra los ojos tranquilamente, quedándose dormido._

Jean.-_abre la puerta con la cabeza y entra, mirando el libro, mientras sin darse cuenta una de sus patas se coloca sobre la de Skull. Mueve la cola y sonríe feliz-_

Skull: _Se mueve un poco, susurrando algo entre sueños.-_

Jean.-_mira el librito y lo toma con una pata, mirando a Skull_-...No eres como los demás...-_su pata estrecha la de él, sin dejar de mirar el libro-_

_Ella ve que es un libro para niños, bastante malgastado y que se llama "Jim el gatito encuentra su verdadero hogar", debajo hay un dibujo de un gatito negro de ojos amarillos._

Skull: _Abre los ojos y la mira sorprendido_-Jean... ¿Qué sucede?-_pregunta lentamente.-_

Jean.-_se sorprende por haberlo visto despertar, por lo que da un paso atrás, tirando el libro por accidente, pero, al tropezar, este queda en su boca, viendo Skull como si ella lo estuviera destrozando-_

Skull: _Mira a Jean y al libro_-¿Por qué... estabas mordiendo el libro?-_pregunta muy confundido.-_

Jean.-_lo mira sin saber qué decir, pero al abrir la boca para intentar explicar, desgarra un poco el libro con los colmillos-_

Skull: _Se acerca y le quita el libro de la boca con cuidado, poniendo su pata en su hombro-_Tranquila, no estoy molesto, no eres la única-_le muestra un libro llamado "Curso para hablar italiano", el cual está muy mordido y roto_-pero te quisiera pedir que no mordieras este, es mi favorito.

Jean.-Yo...yo...n-no quise morderlo...fue...un accidente...lo siento...mucho...por favor, perdóname...-_baja la mirada, cubriéndose con las patas el rostro, sollozando-_

Skull: _Le sonríe y le da una palmada suave en el hombro_-Tranquila no te pongas así, ya lo reparare, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jean.-Yo...no lo sé...t-te seguí...disculpa...-_baja la cabeza y las orejas-_

Skull:-Tranquila, vamos a comer-_dice caminando hacia la puerta_-Aunque si no quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

Jean.-No...está bien. Muchas gracias, Skull. Pensé...que te enfadarías por lo del libro...pero...me alegra mucho que no.-_sonríe más calmada, acercándose a él-_

Skull: _Se dirige con Chris_-Oye Chris, ¿Podrías reparar este libro?-_dice dándole el libro tranquilamente.-_

Chris.-Por supuesto, Skull...no tardaré nada.-_dice sonriendo y saliendo en otra dirección, con el libro en una pata-_

Skull:-Y bien ¿Que te gustaría comer?-_le pregunta a Jean sonriendo.-_

Jean.-Nada en especial, Skull...lo que me puedas dar estará bien, muchas gracias.-_dice sonriendo-_

_-Él se dirige a una cocina pensando en qué prepararle, sonriendo.-_

-**Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto-**

El segundo avión finalmente había llegado, y, de él, descendieron a toda prisa Bolt, Rhino, y Bell, corriendo muy rápido hasta la salida, la cual hallaron y tomaron sin dudarlo un solo segundo-

Bell:-Al fin, por un momento pensé que nunca llegaríamos, ¿Estás listo Bolt?-_pregunta sonriéndole.-_

Bolt.-Claro que sí, ahora, tenemos que buscarla...¿Alguna idea, chicos?

Rhino.-Mmm...podríamos buscarla en el lugar donde se encuentra, ¿No?

Bolt.-...¿Alguna otra idea?-_pregunta el __perro__, sacudiendo la cabeza-_

Bell:-¿Caminar por las calles a ver si nos encontramos con ella?-_pregunta observando __Italia__ sorprendido.-_

Bolt.-Sí...no es lo mejor o lo más rápido, pero no tenemos otra opción...-_dice mientras se encamina hacia la calle, decidido a encontrarla "Mittens...dónde estarás"...-  
><em>

Cris.-Bueno, amigos míos, este es el fin del capítulo 3, esperamos les haya gustado ^^

Diego:-Así es amigos, bien es hora de despedirme, adiós y suerte a todos 8)-

Cris.-Cuídense mucho, mis mejores deseos a ustedes y sus cercanos, y, por favor, no olviden expresarnos su opinión en un review ^^ Hasta pronto, y se cuidan!


	5. Nuevos ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo 4: "Nuevos ¿Amigos?" **

Cris.-Hola a todos, hoy traemos el capítulo 4 de esta historia...vaya si ha pasado tiempo, ¿Eh? Este sitio ya llegaba a tener un poco de polvo n.n´

Diego:-Ciertamente, pero bueno, lo importante es que vamos a continuar, ¿Listo amigo?-

Cris.-Por supuesto, vamos allá!

A no mucha distancia del aeropuerto donde nuestra aventura comenzó, se encuentra, en un callejón, una muy hermosa Galgo Persa, quien duerme con suavidad sin muchas preocupaciones, más que de dónde sacar comida para subsistir, y qué hacer diariamente para no aburrirse. La cálida luz del sol ya está bañándolo todo, y también a ella, pero no le molesta, sino que hasta incita su suave sueño.

Desde la entrada del callejón aparece un Pastor Alemán Negro, quien se acerca a ella lentamente, hasta llegar a su lado para tocar su costado suavemente

Pastor: _En su hocico lleva un plato con comida_-Luna, despierta-_le dice suavemente, moviendo la cola-_

Luna.-¿Eh?-_abre lentamente los ojos y da un bostezo, estirándose_-¿Qué sucede, Cloud? Estaba disfrutando ese sueño...

Cloud:-Lo siento mucho Luna... te había traído el desayuno, lo prepare especialmente para ti... pero si quieres puedo traértelo mas tarde-_sonríe amablemente, apreciando su rostro detenidamente-_

Luna.-_mira el desayuno, y agita su cola, despertándose ya completamente_-Oh, Cloud...muchas gracias...pero no debiste haberte molestado...ven, comamos ambos.-_lo invita señalando con su pata a su lado-_

Cloud : Se _sonroja mucho_-Oh... no... Yo... tengo que... hacer... tu sabes... eso que tengo que hacer siempre que me pides que coma contigo-_dice muy nervioso.-_

Luna.-¿Eso que qué?-_pregunta ladeando la cabeza, realmente confundida_-Oh, vamos, será sólo un momento...

Cloud: _Se sienta junto a ella, acercándose a ella por momentos_-Gracias Luna... hoy te ves muy... linda-.

Luna.-Gracias Cloud...aunque...-_se mira en una pequeña posa_-¿Realmente crees que me veo linda?-_sonríe agitando su cola-_

Cloud :- Por supuesto que sí, eres muy hermosa... demasiado... cualquier perro estaría feliz de tener a una pareja como tu... eres simplemente... perfecta-_dice muy rápido, suspirando.-_

Luna.-_se sonroja casi imperceptiblemente-_Vaya si eres muy galante, Cloud...y eso que llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos-_besa su mejilla-_

Cloud: La mira muy apenado-Gracias Luna, por eso soy... tu mejor amigo-_dice con mucho pesar.-_

Luna.-Oye, te noto algo triste hoy...¿Qué pasa?-_lo abraza suavemente-_

Cloud: _La mira largamente a los ojos_-No lo entenderías Luna-_lentamente se levanta y sale del callejón, con la cabeza baja.-_

Luna.-¿Entender?-_se mira las patas muy extrañada_-¿Entender...qué?

-Mientras tanto, saliendo del aeropuerto-

Un Pastor Blanco Suizo, y sus acompañantes, un hámster, y un gato recién conocido, salen apresuradamente del aeropuerto en busca de la gata perdida, Mittens. No tienen pistas, y sólo dependen de sus estrategias de búsqueda para hallarla prontamente, porque con cada segundo que pasaba, Mittens podía alejarse más y más.

Bell:-Vaya... es tan hermosa como lo vi en televisión-_dice el __gato__ admirando el lugar-_

Rhino.-¿Fue mi imaginación, u oí "televisión"?-_dice el __hámster__, ya emocionado_-

Bolt.-No hay tiempo, chicos, tenemos que ir por Mittens cuanto antes...-_exclama preocupado el __perro__-_

Bell:-Cálmate Bolt, la encontraremos, después de todo, estamos en Italia, ¿Qué puede pasar?-_pregunta más que tranquilo.-_

Bolt.-Pues...la verdad no lo sé, nunca había estado aquí...y sin Mittens no me puedo dar el lujo de andar de turista...-_sacude la cabeza mirando alrededor_-Necesitamos una paloma...

Bell:-¿Para qué? Ya tenemos suficiente con un Hámster-_dice señalando a Rhino.-_

Rhino.-Hey, momentito, gato, aquí quien lleva más tiempo conociendo a Bolt soy yo, ¿Quién lo acompañó a aquella misión al refugio de animales, donde lo más importante fue nuestro sigiloso trabajo en equipo?

Bolt.-_señala a una __paloma__ blanca que está sobre unas cajas, mirando atrás con gesto preocupado_-Ve a hablarle, quizás la vio.

Bell:-¿Qué?... ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?... de acuerdo ya voy-_dice al recordar que su compañero es un __perro_-Oye-_le habla suavemente a la __paloma-_

Paloma.-Oh, un altro gatto.-_lo mira sonriendo suavemente-_

Bell:-Uhm... ¿Has visto a un gato por aquí?-_pregunta lentamente.-_

Paloma.-Hablas español también...pues sí, ahora estoy viendo uno frente a mí.-_agita un poco sus alas para rascarse tranquilamente-_

Bell: _Ríe sarcásticamente_-Je je, ya en serio, ¿No has visto a otro gato por aquí?, es una gatita negra, con patas blancas, muy hermosa... ¿Viste a algo así?-

Paloma.-Mmm...oh, claro...una gata de color negro...se la llevó la mafia hasta donde recuerdo, a pesar de que le advertí que no se acercara._-dice en un tono neutral, aunque se nota algo de tristeza-_

Bell: _Corre con Bolt_, _quien miraba alrededor intentando hallar a alguien más que pudiera haberla visto_-Bolt, dice que la mafia se la llevo, ¿Crees que sea en serio?-_pregunta preocupado por el tono de ella.-_

Bolt.-¿La qué? ¿Y eso existe?-_pregunta realmente extrañado-_

Paloma.-_llega dando saltitos con ellos_-Soy Chiara...eh...si quieren hallar a su gata, les puedo indicar dónde se perdió...aunque debo admitir que me llame la atención su grupo tan...¿Cómo decirlo?...strano.

Bell:-¿Lo dices por el hámster verdad?... en fin eso no es importante, ¿A dónde se llevaron a la hermosa gatita?

Rhino.-Tú no serás importante-_reclamó ofendido el roedor-_

Bolt.-Ejem, a la gata, Bell, no lo olvides.-_lo mira, algo serio, aunque no comprende bien el por qué de su repentina incomodidad-_

Bell: _Desvía la mirada_-Eso fue lo que dije... ¿Hacia dónde?-_claramente trata de desviar el tema.-_

Chiara.-Síganme...lejos no queda...-_da un salto, e, incómoda, emprende el vuelo, pues aún tiene el ala vendada-_

Bolt.-_para no tardar ni un segundo más, toma a su roedor amigo y lo deja sobre su lomo, corriendo tras Chiara_-¡Vamos, Bell, no hay tiempo que perder!

Bell: _Gira sus ojos y corre tras Bolt, sin dejar de observar el paisaje, incomodo por tener que hacerlo de ese modo-_

-Sin embargo, cuando Bolt va corriendo, una Galgo se atraviesa en su camino por accidente, tropezando inevitablemente con ella, yéndose al piso junto con su pequeño hámster amigo. Los tres quedan muy mareados luego del golpe-

Bolt.-Oh...e-esto...p-perdón, no te vi, y-_sostiene a la chica e intenta levantarla_-

Bell: _Llega junto a él y le da un suave golpe en las costillas_-Chocando contra una chica ¿Eh?... qué casualidad-_le sonríe insinuante-_

Bolt.-_contiene sus deseos de dar un potente gruñido...al estar en esa situación tan embarazosa, extrañaba más que nunca a Mittens_-Perdón...

Galgo.-_se alzó y miró desconcertada al grupo_-No...hay problema...siento haber interrumpido su...ejem...carrera.

-De pronto Bolt alcanza a divisar a un perro que llega corriendo y se lanza sobre él, derribándolo en el piso, gruñendo amenazante.-

Cloud:-Lastimaste a Luna ¿Quien te crees?-

Rhino.-¡Oye, deja a mi héroe en paz!-_exclamó, poniéndose en pie luego de recuperarse del impacto_-¡Súper Rhino al rescate!

Bolt.-Disculpa, ha sido sólo un accidente...¿Es ella tu novia?-_pregunta intentando levantarse-_

Luna.-Por favor Cloud, déjalo...sólo fue un accidente, además, fui yo quien se atravesó-_pone una pata en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos_-...Por favor...

Cloud: _Se tranquiliza bastante, pero mira a Bolt con cierto odio_-... No... ella y yo somos amigos... mejores amigos-_la abraza con una pata, acercándola a él.-_

Luna.-_asiente suavemente, pero se queda mirando a Bolt de un modo extraño...cosa que Cloud nota al instante-_

Rhino.-Qué bien que no osaste desafiar al Gran Rhino, amigo...-_dice en un tono intentando sonar intimidante-_

Cloud: _Observa a Luna, sin notar a Rhino_-Bien, ya no les quitamos mas su tiempo, vámonos Luna-_comienza a caminar haciendo que ella vaya con él.-_

Luna.-Cloud, no, espera...

Bolt.-¿Han visto a una gatita de color negro, con patitas blancas y ojos verde esmeralda realmente preciosos?-_se sorprende de haber dicho eso, pero no le da real importancia-_

Luna.-Mira...buscan a alguien...¿Y se les ayudamos?-_le sonríe a Cloud, pero en verdad mira a Bolt aún-_

Cloud:-Luna...-_trata de que ella deje de ver a Bolt_-De acuerdo... aunque no se lo merecen.

Luna.-¿Por qué dices que no?-_sonríe mirándolo por unos instantes, aunque el brillo de sus ojos desaparece al hacerlo-_

Cloud: -Porque... no lo sé, no sé si debamos confiar en ellos... lucen peligrosos-_mira sus ojos buscando ese brillo de nuevo.-_

Chiara.-se queda volando sobre ellos, observando el encuentro-

Luna.-¿Peligrosos? ¡Vamos, claro que no! ¿Ves al pastor? Pues él tiene cara de bueno y amable...además se ve apuesto-_susurra sonrojada-_

Cloud: _Muy a su pesar accede_-Esta bien, les ayudaremos, mientras más rápido los ayudemos más rápido se irán-_susurra en voz baja lo último.-_

Luna.-Gracias Cloud-_lo abraza y le da un prolongado beso en la mejilla-_

Bolt.-¿Nos ayudarán? Wow...no sabríamos cómo agradecerles esto, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien...pero...g-gracias por confiar en nosotros...-_hace una reverencia con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento-_

Cloud:- Si, como sea, vamos, realmente espero que podamos encontrarla pronto-_dice de mal humor, a pesar del beso de Luna-_

Rhino.-_con su esfera choca levemente a Bell_-Sí que es extraño ese perro, ¿No?

Bell: -Por esta vez tienes razón Hámster... aunque... me parece más rara la perrita ¿A ti no?-_observa como Luna ve a Bolt.-_

Rhino.-No lo creo, seguro Bolt le recuerda a alguien que ya conocía, o bien es admiradora de Bolt el súper perro, y aunque ese fuera el caso, no hay más grande fan de él que yo.-_dice, sonriendo únicamente porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-_

Luna.-Bueno, pasen por aquí, este es nuestro hogar.-_se hace a un lado dejándolos pasar al callejón-_

Cloud: -Si, adelante-_dice esforzándose en que Bolt sienta su molestia.-_

Bell: _Se acerca a Bolt_-Bolt... ¿Crees que podamos confiar en ellos?-

Bolt.-Bell...para ser sincero, en este lugar no podemos confiar en nadie, pero si son tan amables, creo que algo bueno ha de venir de todo esto, ¿No?

Bell:-Espero que tengas razón Bolt-entra al callejón aun con desconfianza, subiendo a Rhino sobre el-

Rhino.-Mírame Bolt, me siento alto-ríe suavemente, mirando alrededor-

Bolt.-entra al callejón-Gracias chicos...aunque no sé si podamos quedarnos mucho, tenemos que hallar a alguien.

Cloud:-¿Y por qué es tan importante?-pregunta con curiosidad.-

Bolt.-Porque es mi mejor amiga, está perdida, y sola...no sabemos qué ha sido de ella, una paloma nos dijo que se la llevó la mafia...-se rasca la cabeza, algo incrédulo-

Cloud:- Si se la llevo la mafia olvídalo, ya nunca la volverás a ver, cualquiera que entra ahí está destinado a morir, y sobre todo si es una gata.

Bolt.-gruñe potentemente sin poder contenerlo-¡Eso no es cierto!-le da un golpe al suelo-...Sé que no es cierto...-sacude la cabeza-

Cloud:-Lo siento mucho por ella... pero debió tener cuidado-dice sin darle importancia, evitando sonreír.-

Chiara.-Así son, yo le advertí.-dice desde un tejado-

Bolt.-Aún así...la voy a recuperar...cueste lo que cueste.-dice realmente decidido-

Rhino.-¡Eso es, Bolt! ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Bell:-El hámster tiene razón... de nuevo... debemos irnos de aquí a buscarla, claramente ellos no piensan ayudarnos-dice molesto con Cloud.-

Luna.-No, no, por favor, no sé qué le pasa hoy...-los detiene-Quédense...-mira a los ojos a Bolt, entrecerrando los de ella-...Por favor quédense...

Bell:-No la escuches Bolt, trata de confundirte, recuerda que debes ir por Mittens-dice a su lado, sin que ella lo escuche.-

Cloud: -Deja que se vayan Luna, créeme que es lo mejor-le dice serio.-

Luna.-Bolt es tu nombre, ¿Verdad? Te ruego que te quedes, ya podremos acompañarte mañana o más tarde...no conseguirás nada buscándola a ciegas...-dice intentando convencerlo-

Bolt.-baja la cabeza, pensando qué hacer, aunque muy claro tiene que su única y gran prioridad es Mittens-

Bell: Observa a su alrededor, viendo todo el tiempo que han perdido-Esta bien Bolt, quedémonos esta noche-

Bolt.-No lo sé...creo por esta vez...es nuestra única y última opción...-suspira resignado-Nos quedaremos.

Cloud: Mas molesto que nunca se da la vuelta y sale del callejón-"¿Cree que puede llevarse a mi Luna? No se lo permitiré!"-dice para sus adentros.-

Chiara.-observa alejarse a Cloud, y, curiosa, emprende el vuelo tras él, vigilándolo desde las alturas-

Y así, mientras Cloud salía del callejón con Chiara tras de él, Bolt se alistaba a dormir con aquella nueva amiga suya…amiga, porque había decidido ayudarle sin haberse conocido antes, y en el mejor momento, pues el desdichado pastor tenía su cabeza llena de dudas, todas ellas sobre Mittens.

No podía realmente creer que por una casualidad en el aeropuerto la había perdido, quizás para siempre…no, no sería para siempre, porque él se aseguraría de que no fuera así, iba a recuperarla sin importar el costo, y sin importar si realmente la tenía la mafia. Miró al cielo una última vez, sin notar que una preciosa perrita Galgo lo observaba acostada sobre un colchón roto. Algo había comenzado a nacer allí, pero, ¿Qué era? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Cris.-Bueno amigos, este fue el capítulo 4, esperamos les haya gustado, pronto traeremos el próximo, cuídense mucho, y buena suerte!  
>PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor.<p> 


	6. Conversaciones A La Medianoche

**Capítulo 5: "Conversaciones A La Medianoche"**

Cris.-Saludos a todos nuestros estimados lectores ^^ estamos aquí reunidos...eh...bueno, traemos el día de hoy el capítulo 5 de esta historia, esperamos lo disfruten tanto como nosotros lo hacemos escribiéndolo.

Diego:-Cris tiene toda la razón... escribir esto es bastante divertido, jamás me arrepentiré de haber empezado, adelante compañero-

Cris.-Claro amigo, ¡Vamos allá! ^^

Es la medianoche en Italia, país de numerosos encantos y maravillas, pero también de arduos peligros para un grupo de animales que aquí han terminado. Corre una suave brisa por las calles iluminadas tenuemente por las farolas, acariciando el pelaje de los que duermen ya a esta hora, pero no todos duermen, claro. Entre los que no han sido vencidos por la somnolencia, se encuentran un hámster y un gato, que conversan uno con el otro acerca de sus pensamientos con respecto a la misteriosa situación en la que se encuentran.

Bell:-No sé si quedarnos aquí haya sido buena idea... ¿Viste como miraba la perrita a Bolt?-_pregunta el __gato__ subiendo con él sobre el tejado de una casa-_

Rhino.-Sí, lo noté, ¿Y qué? Bolt está soltero por ahora...-_dice riendo, pues desde el tejado está viendo el programa televisivo de su héroe, a través de la ventana de una casa-_

Bell: _Se sienta para dejar ver a su compañero el programa tranquilamente_-No lo sé, es extraño, pienso que ellos mandaron a la paloma para que nos trajera hasta acá, después nos confunden y luego... nos cocinan y nos comen-_dice bastante perturbado por la idea-_

Rhino.-Comer...¿Tendrán ellos comida de hámster? Tengo hambre...-_dice sonriendo, salivando un poco-_

Bell:-No Rhino... ellos planean comernos a nosotros... excepto a Bolt... al parecer la perrita está bastante interesada en el ¿No?-_pregunta sentándose.-_

Rhino.-Todo quien conoce a Bolt está interesado en él, Bell...-_dice haciendo gestos como si comiera palomitas de __maíz__, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi hipnotizado viendo la televisión a distancia-_

Bell:-Tan solo espero que no se olvide de Mittens... digo, claro que me encantaría que lo hiciera, así me podría quedar con ella, pero... no creo que sea lo mejor para ella-_suspira.-_

Rhino.-No la olvidará, si vinimos hasta aquí fue por ella, ¿Verdad?-_mira al cielo_-Bolt es un héroe, y no uno cualquiera, es un súper héroe, él ya salvó a la gata una vez, y lo hará de nuevo, estoy seguro de eso.-_dirige su mirada por unos momentos a su compañero-_

Bell: -Pues... es difícil de decir... tu no lo oíste, pero yo sí, Mittens ama a Bolt... me pregunto que la habrá llevado a eso-_pregunta confundido, mientras cambian el canal donde estaba el programa de Bolt-_

Rhino.-¡Ay, no! ¡Esa parte me gustaba!-_protesta indignado_-Por la gata...la verdad tampoco lo sé, pero creo que amar a alguien tan fabuloso como él no es tan difícil, ¿O sí?

Bell: _Gira los ojos_-Claramente no entiendes de eso Rhino... me pregunto a donde se habrán ido el perro y la paloma-_dice mirando en la dirección a donde se fueron-_

Rhino.-No lo sé, ¿Crees que planeen algo malo?-_dice mientras lleva su mirada en la misma dirección-_

Bell:-No soy un genio, pero diría que esta celoso... eso o nos quiere comer-_dice aun intranquilo.-_

Rhino.-¿Y entre esas opciones cuál es más preferible?-_consulta confundido-_

Bell: -Pues... me parece que si te agrada vivir... que sean celos...-_dice subiéndolo en él para bajar.-_

Rhino.-Oye gato, tranquilo, soy el gran Rhino, compañero de Bolt, puedo bajar solo...-_se acerca al borde del tejado, pero al ver la distancia desde este al suelo, se le acerca nuevamente, algo pálido, trepando hasta su lomo_-¡Arre!

Bell: _Lo deja caer del tejado, bajando lo más rápido que puede para atraparlo desde abajo_-No soy un caballo-_dice molesto-_

Rhino.-_temblando, lo mira, asustado_-Perdona...vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos en un segundo...-_alza la mirada, como alucinando-_

Bell: _Suspira_-¿Cómo pude acabar siendo el amigo de un perro y un hámster?... bueno, al menos estamos en Italia, vamos por diversión-_dice corriendo con él sobre su lomo, yendo en busca de alguna diversión nocturna-_

-Mientras, en otro sitio, una cabaña abandonada por los humanos, se encuentra otro grupo bastante peculiar, conformado por dos perros, una gata, y una loba, rescatadas ambas de las garras de la mafia.-

Chris.-_se encuentra el Pastor Suizo leyendo un libro de anatomía, tomando apuntes en una libreta-_

Mittens: _Lo mira desde lejos, se había hecho la promesa de conseguir una nueva vida en __Italia__, y debía empezar buscando una pareja... Chris no parecía alguien malo para ella, sin embargo ella no sentía nada por él, podría forzarse a enamorarse de él, pero tenía que dar el primer paso, por lo que se acerco a él_-Ho... hola-_dice muy poco convencida, triste.-_

Chris.-_alza la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo un poco, dejando el libro y la libreta a un lado_-Hola Mittens...¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, agua, comida?-

Mittens:-¿Eres soltero?-_pregunta con la cabeza baja, al borde del llanto, pues los recuerdos de Bolt llegaron a su mente, incluso algunos recuerdos de Rhino-_

Chris.-_ladea un poco la cabeza, extrañado por la pregunta_-Pues...sí, soy soltero. ¿Sucede algo, Mittens?-_se acerca a ella y pone una pata en su hombro, y la otra en su mentón, levantándole la mirada-_Anda...no llores...tus ojos se ven más bonitos cuando están en calma...

Mittens: -_Desvía su mirada_-Quisiera ser tu pareja-_no puede resistir y se deja caer al suelo, llorando, realmente extrañaba a Bolt, y hacer eso le daba bastante tristeza-_

Chris.-...Mittens, no estás bien...-_la levanta y abraza con suavidad_-Si algo ha pasado...me gustaría saberlo, no es bueno guardarte las cosas...

Mittens:-Chris... yo... amo a alguien... pero no sé donde esta-_dice muy deprimida-_

Chris.-En ese caso...te ayudaré a encontrarlo.-_agrega un tono de decisión a la frase-_

Mittens:-No puedes... el debe estar en Brasil ahora... yo estoy aquí por accidente-_baja la cabeza, llenándose aun mas de recuerdos, los preciados recuerdos al lado de su amado Pastor Suizo, pero también los tristes-_

Chris.-_piensa un poco_-Entonces no descansaré hasta que te vea en un vuelo a Brasil. Te prometo que te reunirás con él.

Mittens:-Gracias Chris... pero... quiero esta nueva vida... no puedo aferrarme toda la vida a recuperar lo que perdí... quiero quedarme aquí, contigo y con ese curioso Pastor Alemán-_dice fingiendo decisión-_

Chris.-Puedes quedarte con nosotros, Mittens...sabes que siempre estaremos felices de tenerte aquí...

Mittens:-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-_pregunta con curiosidad-_Digo, ¿Cómo llegaste?

Chris.-...Cómo llegué aquí...-_en ese momento el Pastor pone una pata en su cabeza. Llegan a su mente imágenes de un pasado no lejano...parece recordar las palabras "Evolución", "Superioridad de la especie", con una potente insistencia, también una silueta de gran tamaño, intimidante...fría.-..._Creo que...es mejor no recordarlo, Mittens.

Mittens: _Confundida mira sus ojos_-¿Hay algún problema Chris?-_pregunta preocupada-_

Chris.-_sigue recordando, con la mirada perdida "No puedes construir un nuevo mundo sobre uno que ya está allí. Debe ser destruido para _r_enacer_"-...No...todo en orden, Mittens.-_dice intentando quitar esa frase y esa voz de su mente-_

Mittens:-Esta bien Chris... creo que ya es tarde... si me voy a quedar con ustedes necesitare un cuarto ¿Dónde puedo dormir?-_pregunta con expresión ya tranquila.-_

Chris.-Puedes dormir allí...-_dice señalando un cuarto decorado hábilmente de verde esmeralda, con un colchón bajo una pila de libros de ciencia_-¿Te ayudo a acomodar tu cama?

Mittens: -Por supuesto-_dice animada-_

Chris.-_asiente sonriendo y se dirige al cuarto, sacando los libros uno por uno, ordenándolos luego sobre una cajita, sacando el colchón para ella y un par de mantas_-Acuéstate, Mittens...-_dice sonriendo con las mantas en el hocico-_

Mittens: _Se acuesta, mirando al techo, imaginando a Bolt a su lado, evitando derramar una lagrima_-Gracias...-

Chris.-_tomando las mantas la cubre con suavidad, besando su mejilla_-Descansa Mittens...buenas noches.-_dicho esto, sale de la habitación, sentándose en un sofá gastado a seguir leyendo-_

Mitten: _Suspira, cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormida casi inmediatamente_-Buenas noches... Bolt-_susurra-_

-Mittens dormía, y Chris leía tranquilo, pero mientras tanto, ni el compañero de Chris, Skull, ni Jean, la loba que salvaron de Stone, dormían, aunque cada uno por sus propias razones.-

Jean.-_estaba acostada en la sala contigua a la habitación del __Pastor Alemán__, durmiendo sola, temblando un poco, susurrando cosas-_

Skull: _Suspiraba al recordar a Jean_-No es posible... es simplemente perfecta... ¿Por qué aun así no puedo sentirlo?-_dice mirando sus patas, recordando su imposibilidad más grande_-Voy comer algo... tal vez me ayude-_lentamente se dispone a salir, y se topa con Jean mirando su estado_-Jean... ¿Estás bien?-_pregunta despertándola con suavidad.-_

Jean.-S-Si...si hubiese sido mejor loba...habría aprendido a...aguantar mejor el...f-frío...-_susurra, pero luego abre sus hermosos ojos azules_-¿Skull?...Oh...l-lo siento...no quise estorbar...-_lentamente se levanta y se estira un poco para dormir en otro lado-_Disculpa...

Skull:-Este lugar no parece muy cómodo... bueno una vez dormí por aquí, y sé que no es cómodo, ¿Por qué no duermes en una habitación?-_le pregunta tranquilamente-_

Jean.-No quiero incomodar...-_mira al suelo y suspira_-Aunque aún durmiendo en el pasillo te estorbé...perdón...

Skull: _Pone su pata en su hombro_-No me estorbaste Jean, me preocupaste-_la corrige-_

Jean.-_lo mira a los ojos por unos segundos, sin responder, hasta que pone su cabeza bajo su pata-_

Skull:-Ven... voy a buscarte un cuarto-_le dice sonriendo_

Jean.-Está bien...gracias, Skull...-_dice suavemente, poniéndose junto a él-_

Skull: _Le muestra una habitación junto a la de el_-Esta no está mal, y me tienes cerca para cualquier cosa-

Jean.-_Yo...-se acerca a la habitación, y pone una pata en el umbral_-...Me da miedo dormir sola...-_cierra los ojos-_

Skull:-¿Te gustaría dormir en mi habitación?-_le ofrece amistosamente, mirando el polvo de el suelo-_

Jean.-levanta la mirada, hacia Skull-¿No...No sería para ti una molestia dormir conmigo?...-_pregunta esperanzada-_

Skull: _Ríe_-Por supuesto que no, después de todo eres una buena amiga-_dice cerrando la habitación, abriendo la de el-_

Jean.-_se acerca a él y mira un poco su habitación, lentamente se le acerca y frota con suavidad su cabeza sobre su cuello en agradecimiento_-Muchas gracias...-_susurra cerrando los ojos-_

Skull: _Se sorprende por eso, y su mirada se entristece_-Puedes dormir en la cama si quieres... por allá hay un sillón, dormiré ahí-_le sonríe suavemente-_

Jean.-No...Skull...no quiero que duermas allí...si no duermes en la cama...yo tampoco...-_dice con suavidad-_

Skull:-Esta... bien-_dice aun mas confundido, acostándose en la cama, mientras la mira.-_

Jean.-_lentamente se sube a la cama, acostándose mirándolo a los ojos_-¿Sabes?...A pesar de que siempre me ha dado miedo dormir sola...antes para no sentirlo...dormía con un osito de peluche...

Skull: -Pues... puedo hacer uno si quieres... no es complicado-_dice alegre, mostrándole con sus patas como hacerlo-_

Jean.-No te preocupes...contigo...ya no me siento asustada.-_dice sonriendo levemente, viéndose muy tierna y atractiva-_

Skull: _Suspira y la abraza, besando su cabeza, mientras pone una pata en su propio pecho, sin escuchar como late su corazón_-Descansa Jean-_dice en tono quebrado-_

Jean.-_lo abraza con suavidad y deja su cabeza en el cuello de él, suena como si ronroneara_-

Skull: _Sonríe suavemente y se queda dormido, con un sentimiento de vacío en su corazón, lamentando no poder sentir más por ella-"Si... tan solo pusiera amar... no... Serás feliz... aunque tenga que verte todos los días a lado de alguien que yo mismo te di, y muy dentro de mi sufra de soledad, te lo prometo, serás feliz"-cierra los ojos, quedándose dormido, lentamente-_

Jean.-_se acurruca más en él, cerrando los ojos para luego lamerle la nariz_-Buenas noches...Skull...-_susurra, antes de quedarse dormida-_

-Y así, mientras el grupo dormía tranquilamente junto a la noche, en otro sitio, bastante lejos ahora, un frustrado Mastín Napolitano pasea de un lado a otro pensando en cómo recuperar a sus prisioneros, cuando, de pronto...-

Un Pastor Alemán Negro, con un reloj en su collar aparece, a su lado se encuentra un Halcón hembra bastante hermosa, ambos caminan hasta llegar a unos metros de él y se detienen para ponerse firmes.

Halcón:-¿Nos llamo señor?-_pregunta en tono serio-_

Stone.-_se gira a ver a sus subordinados_-Ah, al fin llegaron. Escuchen, una gata de nombre Mittens huyó de este sitio...junto a una loba azul y dos pastores, uno Alemán y el otro Suizo. Hawk, ve a espiar su ubicación...y luego enviaré una tropa por la gata...es ella quien me interesa...pero si los demás intentan protegerla...-_toma un cigarrillo y lo enciende_-Acábenlos.

Hawk: _Hace una leve reverencia_-A la orden señor-_comienza a correr y sale volando por una ventana abierta.-_

Stone.-_muerde nervioso su cigarro, paseando de un lado a otro_-¡Clock! ¿Informes?

Clock: -Según mis investigaciones, un grupo formado por un Pastor Suizo, un gato negro, un hámster y una paloma, buscan a una gata con las características de la gata Mittens-_dice con mirada tranquila, viendo un __reloj__ en la pared-_

Stone.-_muerde el cigarro hasta casi romperlo_-Grrr...mandaré un equipo a aniquilarlos...esa gata va a aprender quién soy yo...pero Clock...como mi guardaespaldas...quédate cerca por si llegasen a venir, ¿Queda claro?

Clock:-Ese es mi trabajo Señor-_se acerca a él_-¿Qué hay de la loba?-_pregunta casi sin mostrar emociones, como desanimado-_

Stone.-No lo sé...ya escapó una vez...cuando la encuentren..tráiganla...irás a la cabeza del grupo, si consigues capturarlos, puedes quedártela.

Clock:-Gracias... la verdad es que es bastante hermosa-_dice sonriendo, saliendo de la habitación para cuidar desde afuera-_

Stone.-Como sea...esa loba...más que nada...me trae recuerdos...-sonríe-

-Las cosas ahora no están muy bien...Stone sabe de Bolt y los demás, y ha enviado su más capacitada espía a encontrar a Mittens...¿Podrían las cosas estar peor? De hecho...sí...porque bajo un viejo edificio abandonado...hay una instalación de investigación y experimentación...donde un monstruo se encuentra al acecho...-

X.-un imponente e intimidante Husky Siberiano camina silenciosamente por los pasillos del oscuro recinto...es de noche...pero su reflejo en un vidrio roto demuestra que lleva anteojos oscuros, y una boina ladeada sobre la cabeza...a su paso cruje un poco el piso, y lentamente se acerca a una vitrina, en la cual hay tres pequeños frascos-La evolución está cada día más cerca...-dice con una voz sumamente grave y fría, intimidante, sin asomo de emoción alguna-Y su mundo se desmoronará en cosa de segundos...sin que puedan hacer nada al respecto...pronto...su mundo caerá...y el nuevo amanecer vendrá...el nuevo mundo...sin inferiores...lo juro...o mi nombre no es...Strider...

Cris.-Este ha sido el capítulo 5 amigos, esperamos les haya gustado ^^

Diego:-Así es, fue un placer escribir este capítulo, ahora nos retiramos amigos, Adiós y Suerte a todos 8]-me levanto y corro lo mas rápido que puedo

Cris.-Y...antes de concluir...quería felicitar a mi compañero, Diego, un magnífico escritor y un muy buen amigo, su talento es enorme, y quiero decir públicamente que es todo un honor poder escribir esta historia en conjunto con él. Gracias.

Diego: Desde lejos-!Igualmente amigo!-.

Cris.-Bien, amigos y lectores nuestros, gracias por su gran apoyo, que estén todos muy bien, y les deseo lo mejor, buena suerte, y hasta la próxima!

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor, les agradeceremos enormemente nos digan sus opiniones ^^


	7. Dificultad Emocional

**Capítulo 6: Dificultad Emocional**

Cris.-Welcome again ^^ ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Hoy traemos el capítulo número seis de esta historia, titulado "Dificultad Emocional" ¿Les suena de algo? Veremos ^^

Diego: -Así es, y esperamos que les guste mucho, tanto o más que a nosotros, cosa que realmente dudo-

Cris.-Jeje, sí, ahora, vamos a ver qué sucede por allá en Italia ^^

Diego: -Ojala y pudiéramos tener pizza, pero en fin, adelante-

Cris.-Pizza =3... ¿Eh? Oh, sí, el capítulo ^^´ ¡Vamos allá!

Diego:-¡Claro que si amigo!- 

Mientras Rhino y Bell iban buscando alguna diversión, Bolt caminaba recorriendo el callejón de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo pudo ser el destino capaz de arrebatarle a Mittens de esa manera, cuando la tuvo tan cerca...simplemente, no podía explicárselo, pero eso no impediría que la encontrara en ese país extraño para ellos. Divagaba perdido en su mente el can, sin notar que otro de su especie lo miraba con cierto desprecio desde la sombra detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Cloud: _Lentamente salió de su escondite, enfrentándolo_-Me pareces familiar de alguna parte...-_dice extrañado al verlo bien_

Bolt.-_voltea a verlo_-¿Cloud?...Disculpa, no recuerdo nos hayamos visto antes...

Cloud: _Se olvida del programa de televisión de Bolt_-En fin... que quieres con Lunita-_pregunta molesto.-_

Bolt.-¿Yo? ¿Luna? No comprendo...-_dice ladeando la cabeza, no comprendía bien los celos-_

Cloud:-¿Quién es Mittens?-_pregunta caminando nervioso frente a él, como interrogándolo-_

Bolt.-_levanta las orejas_-Ella es...mi mejor amiga...se perdió aquí...¿Por qué?-_dice mientras lo sigue con la mirada-_

Cloud:-Tal vez fue mi imaginación... pero me pareció oír al gato y a la rata hablando sobre ella y tu, como algo mas... cercano-_dice devolviéndole la mirada.-_

Bolt.-_no sabía qué decir, él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía...después de todo, era nuevo en los asuntos del corazón, respecto al amor de pareja_-...No sé de qué hablas...

Cloud:-Mejor vete de aquí Bolt... se lo que quieres con mi amiga, y... no lo permitiré... te lo advierto-_dice acercándose amenazadoramente.-_

Bolt.-_sorprendido, retrocede un paso instintivamente_-¿Lo que quiero? Pero, ¿De qué hablas?

Cloud:-Ella es la más hermosa hembra del mundo, y no tendría ninguna razón para irse contigo-_se acerca aun mas.-_

Bolt.-Cloud...¿Crees que...intento que Luna sea mi pareja?-_pregunta muy extrañado, comprendiendo súbitamente-_

Cloud:-No solo lo creo, lo sé, chocaste con ella a propósito, y ahora la seduces con una faceta de perrito valiente-_dice molestándose más-_

Bolt.-¿Para qué querría yo seducir a Luna, Cloud? No siento nada por ella...

Cloud:-Mientes, sería imposible no sentir algo por ella... ¿La has visto bien?-_pregunta distraído, suspirando suavemente-_

Bolt.-¿Estás?...-_buscaba desesperadamente la palabra que Mittens le había enseñado hace un tiempo_-¿Celoso?

Cloud: _Se sonroja y desvía la mirada_-Claro que no... ¿Por que sentiría celos de alguien como tú?-_dice orgulloso.-_

Bolt.-Estás enamorado de ella...y piensas que quiero quitártela...-_dice serio, mirándolo fijamente-_

Cloud: _Gruñe_-No es así, y tú debes irte, te advierto que puedo traerte muchos problemas-_lo mira retante a los ojos.-_

Bolt.-Cloud...cálmate, por favor...¿Por qué no simplemente vas y le dices lo que sientes?-_dice amistosamente a pesar de la situación-_

Cloud: _Se lanza sobre él, y lo derriba_-Solo lo diré una vez más, aléjate de mi... de Luna, o te las verás conmigo-_le muestra los colmillos.-_

Bolt.-_sujeta a Cloud y lo hace a un lado, poniéndose en pie_-¿Por qué no quieres responder?

Cloud:-No tengo por qué responder, y menos a ti-_dice volviendo a acercarse, gruñendo-_

Bolt.-Entonces no te pido lo digas frente a mí...simplemente dile a ella lo que sientes...

Cloud:-Estas comenzando a hartarme... si Luna me ve pelear se va a molestar... vamos a pelear en otro lugar-_dice mirando fuera de ese callejón-_

Bolt.-No quiero pelear contigo, Cloud, lo que te digo es por tu bien y nada más...-_dice serio, sin intenciones de luchar, pero dispuesto a hacerlo si es necesario-_

Cloud: _Revisa que Luna no esté en el callejón, y se prepara para saltar sobre él_-Si quieres pelear por ella... está bien-

Bolt.-_se pone en guardia_-Cloud...no pretendo pelear por Luna...¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando!

Cloud: _En su mente su único pensamiento es alejar a Bolt lo más posible de su compañera_-Sí ¿Cómo no?-_se lanza con la intención de morder su cuello.-_

Luna.-_en ese momento entra ella sonriendo, con una bandeja con un pequeño pan y un florero con una __rosa__ dentro, sosteniéndola dificultosamente en su hocico_-Bolt, te traje...¿Cloud?

Cloud: _Se percata y finge haberse tropezado, y estrella a Bolt suavemente en el suelo_-Dices algo y te mato-_lo amenaza.-_

Bolt.-_se lo quita de encima serio, volteándose a ver a Luna_-¿Eh?

Luna.-Yo...pues...te preparé..la cena, Bolt.-_dice sonriendo un poco sonrojada, acercándose a él, dejando la bandeja a su lado, moviendo la cola-_

Cloud: _Observa a Luna y a Bolt, con un gran dolor en su pecho, y se da la vuelta, escondiéndose tras unos botes de basura.-_

Luna.-_gira su mirada_-¿Cloud?...Disculpa Bolt...creo que iré a ver qué tiene...-_deja la bandeja, y sorpresivamente besa la mejilla de Bolt, corriendo tras su amigo_-¿Cloud?

Cloud: _Toma un atajo y sale del callejón, con un gran odio creciendo en él_-Vas a pagármelas todas Bolt... te lo advierto-

Luna.-¿Cloud?-_pregunta ya preocupada, viendo alrededor_-¿Qué sucede?...

Chiara.-_volando, llegó sobre un tejado, a tiempo para ver al can huir, por lo que vuela tras él, poniéndose en su camino_-Hola_ cane_...¿Problemas?

Cloud:-¿Qué haces aquí, rata con alas?_-dice muy molesto-_

Chiara.-Qué modales...vine a ver qué sucedió. ¿Por qué te vas tan de pronto?-_pregunta con una leve sonrisa-_

Cloud:-¿Tu los llevaste con nosotros?-_pregunta mirándola.-_

Chiara.-Creo que sí, no de forma intencional...pero sí, ¿Por qué?-p_regunta aún con su suave sonrisa-_

Cloud: _Se detiene y se tranquiliza_-Perdóname... no fue mi intención ser descortés-_le extiende la pata amistosamente.-_

Chiara.-_sonríe al ver el amistoso gesto del can, y le extiende su ala estrechando su pata, contenta-_

Cloud: _La sujeta del ala y la lanza contra una pared, estrellándola con fuerza_-¡Es tu culpa todo esto!-_grita furioso.-_

Chiara.-_la pobre ave se estrella con todo contra el muro, cayendo adolorida a la calle_-¿P-Por...qué?...

Cloud: _La toma con sus dientes, enterrándolos en una de sus alas, lanzándola dentro de un bote de basura abierto_-Muérete-_dice alejándose de ese lugar rápidamente.-_

Chiara.-...-_lentamente va cerrando los ojos...el cansancio se apodera de ella mientras la sangre brota de su ala herida. Se pregunta qué sería de su pequeño polluelo ahora que ella no estará para cuidarlo...pero no puede seguir pensando en ello. Finalmente cierra por completo los ojos, mientras su atacante se aparta de allí sin dudarlo-_

-Y así, mientras Chiara era herida fuertemente por Cloud, en una cabaña, a cierta distancia considerable de ellos, un Pastor Alemán y una loba de color azul se despiertan súbitamente al oír que alguien toca la puerta de la cabaña insistentemente. Apenas despiertan, notan que estaban bastante juntos el uno al otro.-

Skull:-Tranquila... vuelve a dormir, veré quien es-_dice bostezando.-_

Jean.-Espera...iré contigo-_dice suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos con dulzura-_

Skull:_ Se levanta y le sonríe-_Esta bien, vamos-_dice ayudándola a levantarse.-_

Jean._-toma su pata y se levanta con suavidad, sonriendo, pero un nuevo golpe seco en la puerta les llama la atención-_

Skull: _Camina con Jean a su lado-_Que mal que despertemos... estaba bastante cómodo-_dice hablando mas consigo mismo, molesto por la interrupción.-_

Jean.-_sus mejillas se cubren de un suave rubor_-I-Igual yo...

Skull: _Llega hasta la puerta y la abre de mala gana_-¿Qué?-_pregunta fríamente.-_

-Frente a él ve a un enorme Alaskan Malamute, con gesto serio, y una libreta en el hocico, con un lápiz-

Malamute.-Buenas noches...estamos buscando unos fugitivos, ofrecemos recompensa por hallarlos...un repartidor de pizzas que trabaja mal, y un perro de anteojos...¿Los ha visto?

Skull:-No... si me disculpas quisiera ir a dormir-_dice bostezando de nuevo, tallándose los ojos.-_

Malamute.-Bien...en ese caso, buscamos a una gata negra de ojos verdes y patas y pecho blanco...y a una...loba de pelaje y ojos azules. ¿Alguna de ellas?-_lo mira serio, en eso ve a Jean_-...¿Ella vive contigo?

Skull: _Parece despertar completamente_-¿Ella?... si, es mi... pareja-_la abraza suavemente.-_

Jean.-_se sonroja un poco, pero no despega la mirada del can en el umbral-_

Malamute.-...Eh...está bien...¿Tu pareja?...como es ella coincide con la descripción del jefe...tendrían que comprobarlo-_dice sonriendo-_

Skull: _Mira a Jean, dándole la espalda al __perro_-¿Qué hacemos?-_pregunta lo más silencioso que puede.-_

Jean.-No lo sé...-_dice nerviosa, asustada_-No quiero volver con ellos...

Malamute.-Estoy esperando, perro..

Skull:-Lo siento Jean... tengo que hacerlo-_murmura apenado, acercándose sorpresivamente a ella, besándola en los labios.-_

Jean.-_cierra sus ojos y abraza a Skull con suavidad-_

Malamute.-...Bien, me convencieron. Buenas noches...tórtolos-_dice riendo, mientras se retira_-Suertudo...

Skull:_ Continúa besándola hasta que ya no lo ve_-funcionó-_le dice sonriendo-_

Jean.-S-Sí...-_dice con una leve sonrisa, poniendo una pata en sus labios, bajando la mirada-_

Skull:-Lo siento... no se me ocurrió otra cosa-_le dice muy apenado-_

Jean.-No...está bien...-_suspira abrazándolo, cerrando los ojos, dejando su cabeza sobre su hombro-_

Skull: _Mira a sus lados sorprendido_-De acuerdo... sabían... bien-_dice tratando de halagarla, sonrojándose un poco.-_

Jean.-¿Sabían bien? ¿De...de qué hablas, Skull?-_lo mira a los ojos-_

Skull:-Tus labios... sabían bien-_dice poniéndose nervioso.-_

Jean.-_sus mejillas se cubren de un gran rubor_-Oh...e-esto...gracias...-_dice sonrojada, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente-_

Skull:-Volvamos a dormir-_dice sonriéndole de nuevo.-_

Jean.-_asiente con suavidad_-Vamos...

Skull: _Vuelve a su habitación con ella, aunque su mirada parece distante._

Jean.-_camina a su lado con la cabeza gacha, intentando ver alguna reacción en él, pero al no notarla, da un suspiro y cierra los ojos-_

Skull: _Se detiene frente a su habitación y la sujeta con sus patas, levantándola con suavidad-_

Jean.-¿Skull?-_lo mira extrañada...pero cálida, moviendo un poco su cola_-¿Qué...sucede?

Skull: _La recuesta en su cama y la cubre con una sabana, luego besa su cabeza_-duerme Jean, tengo que hacer algo-.

Jean.-_lo mira a los ojos y le da un suave abrazo_-Está bien...buenas noches Skull...yo...te...te quiero.-_dice mientras le lame la mejilla-_

Skull: _Le sonríe suavemente_-Yo también te quiero Jean-_se da la vuelta y su expresión cambia completamente, por una de una profunda tristeza, luego sale de la habitación en dirección al tejado.-_

-Él nota en el tejado a su compañero, que está sentado observando el cielo con un cuaderno, un lápiz y un libro a su lado-

Skull:-Hola Chris-_dice sentándose junto a él, bajando la cabeza.-_

Chris.-Ahí está...-dice con la mirada fija en una estrella, anotando en un cuaderno su ubicación-Hola Skull...¿Sucede algo?-_lo mira con una leve sonrisa-_

Skull: _Comienza a hojear el libro de su amigo, viendo si tiene alguna ilustración interesante, suspirando_-Ya nos comenzaron a buscar Chris-.

Chris.-_observa el lápiz que tiene entre las patas, mientras su amigo ve en su libro bocetos de estrellas y constelaciones con números debajo_-Pero sabíamos que pasaría, ¿No? Después de todo es la mafia...

Skull: _Vuelve a suspirar_-Eso es cierto-_parece recordar algo malo, pero trata de olvidarse de eso_-Ya que estas aquí supongo que es por que tuviste recuerdos ¿Verdad?-_mira una constelación, y trata de encontrarle forma.-_

Chris.-Sí...la gatita, Mittens...no puedo dejar de pensar que ya la había visto antes...-_suspira y lanza una piedra pequeña lejos-_

Skull: _Deja el libro_-Todo ha mejorado para nosotros desde que nos conocimos, ¿Qué opinas tu?-.

Chris.-Exactamente lo mismo...pero no lo sé, verla me recordó otras cosas...-_dice poniendo una pata en su cabeza_-Oye, ¿Cómo sabes que nos siguen? ¿Viste algo?

Skull:-Un perro de la mafia llego preguntando, logré convencerlo de que no sabía nada-_se sonroja un poco al recordar su beso con Jean.-_

Chris.-¿Convencerlo? ¿Cómo?-_dice algo extrañado, mirando al cielo-_

Skull:-Le dije que Jean era mi pareja, incluso tuve que... besarla-_desvía su mirada apenado.-_

Chris.-_lo codea un poco, sonriendo_-Jeje, no creo que hayas sufrido mucho con eso...

Skull: _Mira a las estrellas sin responder_-Ella... la quiero... pero ella me recuerda que yo... no puedo amar-_dice muy triste.-_

Chris.-¿Y eso...por qué? ¿Crees...que podría ser algo más que eso?

Skull:-No... es... complicado-_dice acostándose, dándole la espalda a su amigo.-_

Chris.-Skull...no sé si confíes plenamente en mí, pero soy tu amigo, y debes saber que para lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.-_dice sonriéndole, poniendo una pata en su hombro_-¿Sientes algo más?

Skull: _Mira su pata_-No... por más que quiero... no puedo sentirlo-_suspira con lágrimas en sus ojos.-_

Chris.-Eso significa...que en verdad quieres sentir más por ella...¿Y...ella por ti?

Skull:-No lo sé Chris, creo que le caigo bien, pero la verdad no estoy seguro, tal vez yo le caigo mal-_dice mirando la hermosa ciudad de Venecia-_

Chris.-_se estira un poco_-No lo sé, Skull...dudo que alguien pueda caerle mal...la verdad es bellísima, y bastante agradable...-_toma un cuaderno y comienza a hacer un dibujo de la ciudad-_

Skull: _Suspira y comienza a tararear suavemente._

Jean.-_pero ella no había ido a dormir...estaba escuchándolo todo_-Sé que no es de buena educación oír conversaciones ajenas...Skull...no me caes mal...-_dice suavemente-_

Skull: _Mueve sus orejas_-¿Jean?-_pregunta dirigiendo su mirada a ella-_

Jean.-_le sonríe con suavidad, asintiendo con la cabeza-_

Chris.-_alza la mirada hacia ella_-Creo...que los dejaré solos un momento chicos...-_hace una reverencia a ambos-_Buenas noches...-_dicho esto, deja su hoja con el dibujo allí, retirándose a dormir-_

Skull: _Se levanta_-No estoy molesto Jean, pero ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir-.

Jean.-_suspira y se sienta a su lado, tomando el dibujo_-Es hermoso...¿Tú lo hiciste?

Skull: _Le sonríe_-No, de hecho lo hizo Chris, el es bastante bueno con eso-_le dice tranquilo-_

Jean.-_deja el dibujo a un lado, mirándolo a los ojos_-...Skull...¿Tú...sientes algo por mí?

Skull: _La mira por unos momentos_-Jean... yo... soy incapaz de amar-_dice bajando la cabeza-_

Jean.-_lo mira a los ojos y lo abraza, acercando sus rostros, lamiendo su nariz_-¿En...serio?

Skull:-Así es, es una larga historia, pero no me gusta recordarla-_desvía la mirada-_

Jean.-...-_se separa de él lentamente, echándose, secándose con una pata una lágrima-_

Skull: _La abraza suavemente_-Jean, no lores, sabes que siempre me tendrás, aunque... no sea como algo más que amigos-.

Jean.-Sí...yo...-_cierra los ojos, llorando en silencio, sin abrazarlo aún-_

Skull: _Le besa la mejilla_-Te llevare a donde sea que debas ir Jean-_le dice decidido.-_

Jean.-_se levanta mirando al cielo_-¿Sabes?...Toda la vida mi sueño fue...estar con alguien que me amara y que lo ame sin importar nada...

Skull: -Pues... te conseguiré eso, te conseguiré un macho que te ame y que tu ames sin importar nada... ¿Podrías confiar en mí?-_le dice extendiéndole su pata.-_

Jean.-Creo que sí...-_dice tomándola...pero de pronto se voltea y se lanza al suelo a llorar desgarradoramente, cubriéndose la cabeza con las patas, temblando-_

Skull: La levanta-Jean... ¿Por qué lloras?-_hace un anormal esfuerzo por aguantar las ganas de llorar al igual que ella.-_

Jean.-_se apoya en él acariciando con sus patas su pecho, sin dejar de llorar_-¿Me besarías de nuevo?

Skull: _La besa sin pensarlo dos veces, largamente._

Jean.-_se acerca más a él, cerrando los ojos acariciando con sus labios los de él-_

Skull: _Cierra también sus ojos, y se recuesta con ella, mientras en su mente recuerda la razón de su incapacidad de amar, con mucho dolor-_

Jean.-_lentamente se acerca más a él para que sienta su cálido cuerpo, lamiendo sus labios sin abrir los ojos-_

Skull: "No sabía qué era lo que sentía, tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Realmente era incapaz de amar? ¿Por qué Jean me había pedido eso? ¿Por qué Jean había sido atrapada por la mafia? ¿Ella lo estaría disfrutando tanto como yo? No sabía las respuestas, pero sentía que algo muy grande estaba cerca, y iba a proteger a Jean como fuera".

Jean.-"Me sentía tan cálida con Skull ahí...sus besos me llenaban de una gran felicidad, también sus caricias sobre mi lomo...sabía lo que yo sentía por él...y...sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento...¿Sería bueno decirle para quién trabajé antes? ¿Sería bueno que él supiera de...Strider?...Definitivamente sí...él merecía saberlo, porque...¿Qué sentía yo por él? ¿Sería…amor?...Era muy probable…pero ya tendría que esperar al amanecer para aclarar las cosas…"

-Y así, mientras Jean y Skull permanecían juntos, un Mastín Napolitano le da la espalda a un balcón, fumando, viendo con mirada sombría una foto, cuando una halcón llega volando tras de él, a decirle una gran noticia...-

Hawk: _Llega agitando sus plumas de manera majestuosa-_Los encontré señor-_dice con una reverencia.-_

Stone.-_frota sus patas, con una maléfica sonrisa_-Bien hecho...¿A todos? ¿La gata, la loba?

Hawk:-Afirmativo, los 4 objetivos están juntos-_dice limpiando sus alas-_

Stone.-¡Excelente, excelente!-_dice sonriendo_-Tráiganlos...oh, sí...al insolente que me engañó con eso de la pizza...mátenlo.-_dice mientras sonríe maléficamente-  
><em> 

Cris.-Este fue el capítulo 6 amigos ^^ Esperamos que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como nosotros escribiéndolo

Diego:-Así es, y en serio lo esperamos, y al final no conseguimos la pizza... )=, pero en fin ya será después lectores y amigos, Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]

Cris.-Jeje, sí...u.u pero bueno, que estén todos muy bien, buena suerte, y les deseamos lo mejor! ^^

Diego:-El tiene razón, cuídense-

Cris.-^^ ¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!


	8. Amor Al Borde Del Abismo

**Capítulo 7: "Amor Al Borde Del Abismo"**

Cris.-Hola a todos, y bienvenidos sean una vez más ^^ He aquí el capítulo número 8 de esta historia

Diego:-Así es, y como siempre esperamos que sea de su agrado-

Cris.-No podría haberlo dicho mejor, ahora, sin agregar más, los dejamos con el capítulo n.n

Diego:-Así es, ¡Adelante!-

Se encuentra un Pastor Blanco Suizo observando una caja de cereal, donde se ve un gato con una gran sonrisa, suspirando al recordar a su en secreto amada Mittens, acostado en medio de un callejón en una vieja calle de Venecia, bañada por la luz de un foco no muy potente, pero suficiente

Un Pastor Alemán Negro Sólido lo observa entre las sombras, con un odio increíble, pues él estaba acaparando la atención de su amiga, a quien el amaba perdidamente

El Pastor Suizo, de nombre Bolt, que alguna vez perteneció a un espectacular show de televisión, ahora yacía acostado sin preocuparse de nada más que del estado de su amada gata, suspirando al recordarla.

Cloud: _Se le acerca mirándolo resentidamente_-¿Que tal estuvo la noche con Luna?-_dice en tono cortante.-_

Bolt.-_se voltea a verlo_-No pasé la noche con Luna...comí lo que ella me preparó...

Cloud:-Mientes... ¿Qué es lo próximo que planeas con ella?-_dice acostándose, comiendo un trozo de pescado-_

Bolt.-No planeo nada salvo hallar a mi amiga en este lugar...-_dice sinceramente_-A pesar de que agradezco lo que ella ha hecho por mí...

Cloud:-Le caes bien... tal vez demasiado...-_dice mirando al cielo, imaginando que el pescado que ahora come es Bolt.-_

Bolt.-No lo sé, Cloud...tú debes caerle bastante mejor.-_dice sentándose mirando al cielo-_

Cloud:-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?... ella... no me quiere como a ti, a pesar de lo que he hecho por ella-_dice resentido.-_

Bolt.-No comprendo...-_pone sus patas en su cabeza_-¿Por qué no vas y le dices lo que sientes por ella de una vez?

Cloud: _Se levanta irritado_-¿Cuántas veces voy a decírtelo?... No la amo, a pesar de ser una hembra tierna, hermosa, cariñosa, y simplemente hermosa, no la amo, a pesar de lo perfecta que es-_dice nervioso.-_

Bolt.-Cloud, sabes que sí, incluso yo puedo notar que lo que sientes está lejos de ser cariño...-_dice acercándose_-Ve y dile lo que sientes...

Cloud: _Se sienta mirando al cielo_-¡Solo lárgate y ya!-_grita furioso.-_

Bolt.-...Bien...lo haré si con eso consigo enfrentes tus sentimientos...-_dice calmado_-...Necesitaré a la guía...por cierto...¿Has visto a Chiara?

Cloud:-¿La rata con alas?... No... tal vez alguien la castigo por guiar a alguien indeseado a su amada-_dice tranquilo, sin arrepentimiento alguno.-_

Bolt.-_mira a Cloud comprendiendo de inmediato_-Cielos Cloud...no puedo creerlo...¿Qué le has hecho?-_dice incrédulo-_

Cloud:-¿Yo?... Nada, ella me cae muy bien, de hecho creo que la amo-_dice con una sonrisa.-_

Bolt.-...Por favor Cloud, necesito a esa chica...¿Qué...qué le hiciste?-_pregunta nervioso-_

Cloud: _Se levanta y camina delante de él, tratando de recordar_-Hay un grupo de gatos a unas calles de aquí, caminas dos cuadras, luego giras a la derecha y caminas 5 cuadras, ahí encontraras información-_le dice fingiendo amabilidad, engañándolo, pues ese lugar es territorio de la mafia-_

Bolt.-Está bien, Cloud...gracias...-_sonríe con suavidad, cuando una suave voz femenina lo detiene-_

Luna.-_sale de entre unas cajas de madera_-Bolt...no te vayas...-_suplica-_

Cloud: _Se da la vuelta para quejarse en silencio_-Luna... déjalo irse... después de todo busca a su chica... Mittens-_dice tranquilo, sonriendo.-_

Bolt.-_los observa a ambos, asintiendo con un suspiro-_

Luna.-...Bolt...¿Tú...amas...a una chica ya?...-_dice con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada-_

Bolt.-S-Sí...Luna...lo siento...pero...mi corazón le pertenece a otra chica...

Luna.-_se queda en silencio, soltando una flor de cristal que ella llevaba, la que se destroza al caer al suelo, corriendo ella hacia la oscuridad llorando desgarradoramente-_

Cloud: _Le da un tremendo puñetazo a Bolt en el rostro_-¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarla así?-_pregunta gruñendo-_

Bolt.-_retrocede por el momentáneo dolor, algo mareado_-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, Cloud? ¿Mentirle como tú le llevas mintiendo hace quizás cuanto tiempo?

Cloud: _Le da otro puñetazo y corre tras su amiga_-¡Luna!-_grita corriendo tras ella.-_

-Sin embargo él no la encuentra, sino que para lograr hallarla debe guiarse por su llanto, que la lleva hasta un rincón del callejón, oscuro y húmedo, donde ella está acurrucada llorando-

Cloud: _Se le acerca lentamente_-¿Luna?... ¿Podemos hablar?-_le pregunta suavemente.-_

Luna.-Ahhh...-_da un grito desgarrador de dolor, temblando sin dejar de llorar-_

Cloud: _La abraza_-Luna... no te pongas así... estoy seguro de que... alguien te ama, alguien que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti, y que no le importa si amas a alguien más, alguien que te ama completamente-_dice acariciándole la mejilla.-_

Luna.-Pero...yo amaba a Bolt...no es justo...-_dice llorando_-Él es...perfecto...no...no lo quiero perder Cloud...-_dice llorando entre gemidos de dolor-_E-Espera…

Cloud: _Siente como si su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, levantándose, mientras se da la vuelta y desparece.-_

Luna.-¿C-Cloud?-_pregunta mirando a su alrededor, aún llorando-_

Cloud: _Llega con Bolt, tomándolo del cuello_-Vas a arrepentirte Bolt, vas a lamentar haber chocado con ella-_dice con lagrimas llenas de ira, lanzándolo al suelo mientras se va del callejón.-_

Bolt.-_se incorpora rápidamente_-¡Cloud! ¡Espera!-_intenta seguirlo, corriendo tras él-_

Cloud: _Se detiene y lo enfrenta_-¿QUé QUIERES?-_grita furioso.-_

Bolt.-Que pienses las cosas...¿Qué te dijo ella?-_dice con la mirada triste_-Confía en mí...sólo quiero ayudarte, como Mittens me ayudó...

Cloud:-Que... ella... te ama-_dice con dificultad.-_

Bolt.-_suspira bajando la cabeza y las orejas_-¿Y no harás nada...por cambiarlo?

Cloud: _Le dio una fuerte embestida_-Te reto a pelear, te mataré y luego ella me a... ella te olvidara-_dice retante.-_

Bolt.-No me refería a esto Cloud...-_dice mirándolo fijamente_-Me refería a que te ganes su corazón...

Cloud: _Lo vuelve a embestir, con más fuerza_-Pelea Bolt...-

Bolt.-¡No es mi intención pelear contigo, Cloud!-_se levanta de un salto-_

Luna.-_en ese momento llegó entre ambos, pero mirando a Bolt_-Yo...vamos, Bolt...para pasar la noche en el callejón...

Cloud: _La mira incrédulo_-Pero... ¿Por qué?-.

Luna.-_se voltea a Cloud y lo abraza con fuerza_-Gracias Cloud...gracias por mostrarme la verdad-_ella claramente creía que lo que Cloud le había dicho, significaba que Bolt sí la amaba-_

Cloud: _Creyendo que ella ya no siente nada por Bolt la abraza_-No tienes que agradecer Luna-_le dice sonriente, más feliz que nunca.-_

Luna.-_sonríe besando la mejilla de su amigo, moviendo la cola-_

Bolt.-_sonríe a su vez, contento de que las cosas hayan salido bien…es más, pensando que al fin todo está bien-_

Cloud: _Se acerca a Bolt_-Lo siento Bolt... pero te ayudare a encontrar a Mittens-_le dice decidido, sin que Luna lo escuche.-_

Bolt.-Gracias Cloud...-_le extiende su pata_-Aunque...aún no me dices qué hiciste con Chiara...-_retoma su seriedad-_

Cloud: _Le sonríe amistosamente_-No le hice nada, solo bromeaba-_dice recordando con arrepentimiento a la pobre ave.-_

Bolt.-Está bien...espero podamos encontrarla pronto.-_le sonríe inocentemente-_

Cloud: _Mira al suelo "Si ellos no lo saben... no pasará nada malo" dice sonriendo para sus adentros, muy feliz-_

-Cloud había escondido su mentira...pero, mientras, ¿Qué sucedió con la pobre de Chiara? Un hámster adicto a la televisión, junto a un gato ansioso de recorrer la ciudad, van corriendo, buscando diversión, pero no saben que se encontrarán con algo que está lejos de ser divertido...-

Bell: _Camina muy feliz, pues ya habían tenido una larga noche de diversión, sin embargo aun buscaba mas_-Rhino... no tengo idea de cuantos diferentes tipos de pescado he comido esta noche, pero tal vez ya debamos volver-_dice muy a su pesar, pues ya se acercaba el amanecer.-_

Rhino.-Ohh...claro que sí...-_dice algo mareado_-Estuve todo ese tiempo viendo el programa de Bolt...pasaron un capítulo de la temporada nueva...-_dice sonriendo_-Fue increíble...

Bell:-¿Sabes Rhino? A pesar de ser un hámster eres muy divertido-_dice ya un poco cansado.-_

Rhino.-Y tú igual...a pesar de ser un gato...aunque con la gata también me divertía mucho.-_dice riendo sobre el lomo de su compañero-_

Bell: _Se detiene junto a un bote de basura, y lo mira largamente, como si hubiera algo interesante en el.-_

Rhino.-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo allí?-_se pone las patas en su boca, recordando algo_-¡Un plan de Cálico!

Bell: _Lo toma y lo baja de su lomo, luego salta sobre el bote, encontrando a Chiara herida_-¿Chiara?-_pregunta confundido._

Chiara.-_él la ve bastante malherida, con los ojos entrecerrados, su ala llena de sangre por su herida, completamente inmóvil-_

Rhino.-¿Qué hay allí, Bell?-_pregunta intrigado_-¿Es un arma de rayos de Cálico?

Bell: Guarda silencio Rhino_-salta dentro y levanta a Chiara, para luego salir del bote de basura_-Ayúdame Rhino-_exclama_ _preocupado.-_

Rhino.-¿Qué es eso?-_pregunta confundido al no reconocerla-_

Chiara.-_sigue inmóvil, ahora con los ojos cerrados completamente-_

Bell: _La levanta y la comienza a lamer, limpiando su herida_-¿Qué hacemos Rhino?-_pregunta asustado.-_

Rhino.-_mira alrededor_-¿No hay hospitales de palomas por aquí?

Bell: -Lo dudo mucho, no sé si eso exista siquiera, ayúdame a buscar alguna casa abandonada o algo así, tenemos que salvarla-_toma a Chiara acariciando su mejilla_-No te pasara nada, te lo prometo-_le dice muy preocupado.-_

Rhino.-_ladea la cabeza_-¿Y desde cuándo quieres tanto a la paloma?-_dice confundido, pero preocupado de igual manera-_

Bell: _Se sonroja un poco_-Olvida eso, rápido, vamos-_dice comenzando a correr, sosteniendo a Chiara con su cola.-_

Rhino.-_salta sosteniéndose de la cola del __gato_-¡Woo-Joo! ¡Esto es emocionante!

Bell: _Rápidamente entra en la primera casa que parece abandonada, una cabaña, abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver el lugar_-Wow... ¿no te parece que aquí hay un... aroma familiar?-_dice confundido.-_

Rhino.-Es aroma a...-_abre mucho los ojos, exclamando junto a Bell, al unísono_-¡Es el aroma de Mittens!

-Y, en la segunda planta…-

Jean.-_mientras, ella estaba arriba, suspirando, mirando al cielo con Mittens a su lado-_

Mittens:-No te he agradecido por tu ayuda en esa prisión, tenias razón-_le dice sonriendo, aunque con dolor por Bolt.-_

Jean.-No te preocupes...está bien...-_dice mirando sus patas, suspirando pensando en Skull-_

Mittens:-¿Sucede algo... Jean?-_le pregunta extrañada, notando un leve sonido, pero sin darle importancia.-_

Jean.-Es que...siento algo por alguien...pero no sé si decírselo o no...temo a que...me rechace-_baja la cabeza-_

Mittens: _Baja la cabeza al igual que ella_-Sé de lo que hablas... díselo, luego podrías no hacerlo, y separarte de él sin que lo sepa-_dice recordando su accidente en el aeropuerto.-_

Jean.-¿Tú...crees?-_dice algo convencida, mirando a la luna recordando los besos que tuvo con él-_

Mittens: _Levanta la mirada_-Definitivamente... Ya no debe faltar mucho para el amanecer, tal vez deberíamos dormir.

Jean.-Sí...pero...primero le diré a Skull lo que siento por él.-_dice decidida-_

Mittens:-Yo voy a hablar con Chris-_dice levantándose_-¿Vienes conmigo? Tal vez el sepa dónde está el extraño Pastor Alemán-_dice sonriéndole.-_

Jean.-Claro...debo encontrarlo.-_asegura con una bella sonrisa-_

Mittens: _Camina hasta Chris, y piensa en que debe enamorarse de él_-Chris-_lo llama suavemente.-_

Chris.-_deja algo que estaba armando y le sonríe_-Oh, hola Mittens, ¿Cómo estás?-

Mittens: _Se acerca a él y lo abraza, imaginándose que es Bolt-_Chris... yo-_mientras Jean nota a Bell y a Rhino caminando por la cabaña en busca de Mittens.-_

Jean.-_da un paso atrás_-¿Q-Qué...qué hacen aquí, quienes son?

Rhino.-¡Una espía de Cálico!-_exclama poniéndose en posición de ataque-_

Skull: _Llega junto a Rhino y a Bell_-Hola, ¿Que hacen aquí?-_les pregunta extrañado, con un ramo de flores azules en su boca.-_

Jean.-_olvidándose por completo de los recién llegados, se acerca a Skull, mirándolo a los ojos-_Qué hermosas flores...

Skull:-Hola Jean-_dice sorprendido_-Son para ti-.

Mittens: _Sin notar su presencia besa a Chris en los labios, con una lagrima, tratando de pensar que es Bolt._

Jean.-_toma las flores rápidamente...y en un segundo, abraza a Skull besándolo en los labios profunda y deliciosamente-_

Chris.-_se sorprende mucho por el gesto, por lo que lentamente la separa de él_-M-Mittens...¿Qué sucede? Digo…e-espera…

-Sin embargo...la paz, la fragilidad del momento son destrozadas por un fuerte sonido...un disparo, una bala...atravesando una de las ventanas, impacta el lomo del Pastor Alemán, alojándose en su columna, mientras sus compañeros contemplan horrorizados la escena, en especial cierta loba azul, que lo abraza gritando, llorando de dolor...la mafia había vuelto.-

Feuer.-¡Quítate, no sabes manejar ni una pistola de juguete!-_protesta a Howl, que se halla a su lado-_

Howl:-Viniendo de un bárbaro tosco como tú, lo tomaré como un cumplido... si lastimas a mi lobita te arrepentirás-_dice serio, pero muy molesto.-_

Feuer.-¿TU lobita? Ni ciega se quedaría contigo.-_le quita el arma, gruñendo-_

Howl:-No discutiré contigo-_dice dándose la vuelta, mientras uno de sus subordinados le da un lanza misiles, con el que dispara a la cabaña, ya sin preocupación alguna.-_

Feuer.-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Los acabas de matar a todos, también a la loba!-_protesta indignado-_

Howl: _No responde, solo sigue disparando, mientras destruye completamente la cabaña-_

Feuer.-...Bien, tú te la perdiste...-_baja el arma, dando un bufido-_

Así la cabaña de los chicos era consumida por las llamas, cayendo bajo el poder de la Mafia Canina, acabando con ese preciado refugio y hogar…

Las bases de aquel que fue su refugio, su guarida luego de tantas aventuras, colapsaron, convirtiéndose aquella fuente de alegrías y esperanzas en nada más que residuos incandescentes, devorados por las llamas de la Mafia, que habían puesto fin a toda una historia de aquel cálido lugar.

Cris.-Uh...bueno, el final de este capítulo no es algo que podríamos haber esperado...¿Qué irá a suceder ahora?

Diego:-Ciertamente, esperemos que los chicos salga bien de esto, pero eso lo dirá el destino-

Cris.-Así es amigos, esperamos les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Diego:-Así es, y siéntanse libres de expresar su opinión en los reviews, Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8]-

Cris.-^^ Que estén todos muy bien, les deseo lo mejor en todo sentido, y, tal como dijo mi compañero, ojalá puedan apoyarnos expresando lo que piensen en un review ^^ ¡Buena suerte, y hasta la próxima!


	9. La Mafia Al Acecho

**Capítulo 8: " La Mafia Al Acecho"**

Cris.-Hola a todos ^^ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy presentamos el capítulo número 8 de esta historia, esperamos que lo disfruten n.n

Diego:-Así es amigo mío, adelante-

Cris.-Sin más que decir, ¡Que empiece el capítulo!

El primer impacto había arrasado con todo un sector de la cabaña, la cual era ahora un desastre de madera ardiente, soportes trisados, y planchas estructurales despedazadas. Entre las llamas y el abrasador ambiente, se halla una loba llorando a quien ama, un Pastor Alemán que sufrió un impacto de bala, intentando ayudarlo con su herida, pero el tiempo no era mucho...

Mittens: _La alcanza a divisar entre el humo y corre hacia ella_-¡Jean!... ¿Qué pasa?-_le_ _pregunta_ _llegando a su lado-_

Jean.-Skull...-_susurra entre sollozos, poniendo sus patas en su rostro, intentando arrastrarlo-_

Mittens: _Mira los aparatos ahí y encuentra una mesita con rueditas, ayudándola subir a Skull en ella y comenzando a huir_-¿Qué hacemos Jean?-_pregunta gritando por el nerviosismo-_

Jean.-No lo sé...-_baja las orejas, llorando, cuando ambas se encuentran frente a un muro de madera a punto de colapsar sobre ellas-_

-De pronto algo las sujeta y las sube sobre la mesita, viendo ambas a Skull despierto moviéndose con excesiva dificultad, haciendo que la mesa salga por una salida secreta.-

Chris.-_a la distancia, apunta con el dispositivo que ya antes había usado, quemando una viga para derrumbar un trozo del muro, permitiéndoles escapar_-¡Nos vemos pronto, chicos!

Bell: _Trata de encontrar un modo de salir entre los disparos, sosteniendo a Chiara con fuerza_-Rhino... ¿Qué hacemos?-_pregunta asustado.-_

Rhino.-Pues...si Bolt estuviera aquí, tiraría los pilares de un súper ladrido, o con el Zoom-Zoom, podría apagar las llamas, o...o quizás...-_va diciendo una por una las habilidades de aquella serie que tanto le gustaba de la caja mágica-_

Bell: _No lo escucha, pues mira a Chris incrédulo, corriendo hacia él_-Bolt... qué bien que estás aquí... pero debemos huir... ¿Esos son... lentes?-_pregunta extrañado-_

Chris.-Hola...disculpa si sueno descortés, pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones...-_dice cargando el dispositivo-_

Bell: _Lo mira muy confundido_-¿Qué haremos con Mittens?-_dice comenzando a sentirse mareado por el humo-_

Chris.-Ya conseguí que saliera...¡No te levantes! Camina con la cabeza baja, en un incendio el humo siempre se acumulará en su mayor parte en el techo...

Rhino.-Sí, eso lo mostraron en...bueno, la verdad ya no recuerdo cómo se llamaba el programa...-_dice confundido-_

Bell:-¿Y eso dónde lo aprendiste?... olvídalo, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-_pregunta agachándose.-_

Chris.-Atrás.-_levanta el dispositivo, usando la última carga en destrozar una parte del muro contrario, el que comienza a derrumbarse, sosteniendo la esfera de Rhino_-¡Salten fuera!-_lanza la esfera, y luego salta él-_

Bell: _Sin pensarlo salta tras ellos y cae con gracia, comenzando a correr_-¡Rápido Bolt y Rhino!-_le grita a ambos.-_

Chris.-_recién ahora, se percata del error_-...¿Bolt?...

Bell: _Corre cautelosamente, tratando de apreciar el paisaje_-Sí Bolt, ya no te hagas el tonto... aunque siendo un perro debe ser difícil-_dice lo último en un susurro.-_

Chris.-¿Qué? Pues...¿Cuál es la característica más notable del Nitrógeno, en un combate...no lo sé, como en armamento?-_dice sonriendo, mirando a Bell-_

Bell:-Uhm... ¿Alimento?-_pregunta un poco dudoso.-_

Chris.-...No, en verdad es...-_lo observa unos momentos_-¿Sabes algo de Química?...

Bell: _Suspira_-De acuerdo no eres un tonto... solo pareces mucho uno... bueno, con esos lentes no tanto... ¿Por qué los usas?-_le pregunta aun extrañado-_

Chris.-Astigmatismo en grado avanzado...a veces pienso que debería hacerme una cirugía láser, ¿Sabes?...Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Chris...

Bell: _Se da cuenta de que ya están lejos y se detiene, acercándose a Rhino, susurrándole_-Rhino... ¿Bolt siempre es así de extraño?-_pregunta sin que Chris pueda escucharlos._

Rhino.-No lo sé...digo, no es extraño, es genial...pero, ¿Habrá ido a esa cabaña mientras nosotros salimos?

Bell:-No hay otra respuesta... ¿No te parece diferente?-_dice examinándolo desde lejos_-Digo, luce mas... profundo-.

Rhino.-La verdad Bolt siempre me ha parecido increíble, Bell...por cierto...-_en ese instante abre mucho los ojos_-¡Chiara! ¡Quedó dentro!-_y, en efecto, el último salto no lo habían efectuado con la ave-_

Bell: _Cae al suelo, incrédulo y de pronto comienza a correr de vuelta_-No... ¡Chiara!-_grita desesperado, aunque muy en el interior sin saber por qué-_

Rhino.-No desesperes, súper Rhino ya...ya va...-_dice, cansándose apenas corrió un par de metros_-Uff...debo..comer...menos pizza...

Bell: _Vuelve al edificio, gritando desesperado-_

Chiara.-_estaba la pobre avecilla bajo varios maderos, con el ala fracturada, ya completamente inmóvil, mientras los escombros de la cabaña amenazaban con terminar de colapsar y aplastarla...sin embargo, por los maderos, no era posible verle-_

Bell:-Chiara... ¡Responde!-_dice moviendo los maderos rápidamente, hasta lograr visualizarla_-¡Chiara!-

-En ese momento, una de las vigas de la cabaña cede, y se desprende, comenzando a llover escombros en llamas alrededor del felino-

Bell: _Se prepara y usando sus patas salta dentro, tomando a Chiara con su hocico, mientras esquiva escombros con facilidad, para luego saltar fuera, usando todas sus habilidades felinas-_

Rhino.-_aplaude a la distancia, emocionado...y agotado_-Eso fue...increíble, Bell...

Bell: _Lo mira y luego comienza a darle respiración a Chiara, tratando de despertarla, buscando a Chris con su mirada-_

Chris.-_se le acerca, mirando curioso a la __paloma_-¿Dónde estaba?

Bell:-_Extrañamente Chiara ya respira, pero Bell continua dándole respiración, juntando sus labios con su pico-_

Chris.-¿Intentas darle respiración...boca a boca?-_dice confundido-_

Bell: _Se separa muy sonrojado_-Eh... si eso... ¿Crees que la mafia nos esté buscando Bolt?-_le pregunta mirando desde donde le dispararon-_

Chiara.-_sigue con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil-_

Chris.-...Está intoxicada...tienes que golpearle el pecho o darle respiración...escoge

Bell: _Continúa dándole respiración, golpeándola suavemente en el pecho muy feliz, disfrutándolo bastante-_

Chris.-_observa a aquel felino, algo curioso_-Parece que está muy intoxicada..es un milagro que siga viva...

Bell: _Se separa de ella, sujetándola con su cola_-Tenemos que encontrar a Mittens y huir de aquí Bolt-_dice decidido-_

Chiara.-_comienza a toser suavemente, abrazando a Bell, apoyándose en él, frotando un poco su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, con los ojos cerrados, al parecer como un reflejo-_

Bell: _Se sonroja un poco_-Bolt... esa casa olía a Mittens... dime que ella no estaba ahí-_dice preocupado-_

Chris.-Pues...¿Mittens? Sí, estaba allí, pero ya la ayudé a salir...¿La paloma es tu amiga?

Bell: _Se desespera y le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro_-¿Qué te pasa Bolt?-_pregunta ya un poco molesto-_

Chris.-¿Bolt?...Pero si yo no soy Bolt..-_dice deteniendo el golpe_-Ya lo dije...mi nombre es Chris...

Bell: _Mira a Chris_-Es cierto... pero... ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-_pregunta tirándose al suelo, sin saber qué hacer-_

Chris.-Deberíamos buscar a ese...Bolt, creo que en alguna ocasión Mittens lo mencionó...o si no, ¿Él la conoce?

Bell: _Sonríe levemente_-Bolt está loco por ella, solo que no lo entiende, debe ser nuevo para él-

Chris.-Ya veo...¿Y quién es Bolt? Por la confusión que se ha dado supongo que se parece a mí...-_dice ladeando la cabeza-_

Bell:-Bueno... realmente no son tan parecidos viéndote bien, pero es un Pastor Suizo como tu... aunque no es tan listo-_dice suspirando-_

Chris.-Gracias...-_dice con una sonrisa_-Creo que les ayudaré a encontrarlo...

Bell: _Se levanta_-De acuerdo... tenemos que encontrarlo... ¿Estás listo Rhino?-l_e pregunta a su amigo.-_

Rhino.-Sí...sólo déjame...recuperar el aliento...-_dice exhausto aún-_

Bell: _Lo sube sobre él_-Vamos... Chris, hagámoslo-_dice comenzando a correr, decidido en encontrar a Bolt y a Mittens-_

Chris.-_comienza a correr a su lado, sonriendo "Al menos tengo una nueva misión"-piensa-_

-Ya había amanecido...el incendio de la cabaña había sido controlado, pero nada se salvó...ahora sólo quedaban vestigios hechos cenizas de aquel hogar. Los sobrevivientes, y antiguos dueños, habían escapado, pero uno de los de más antigüedad en ella, un Pastor Alemán, había sido herido de gravedad, mientras las dos ocupantes más nuevas debían hacerse cargo de la subsistencia del ahora reducido grupo-

Mittens: _Caminaba con Jean a su lado, buscando algún modo de conseguir comida, recordando su vida como gata callejera.-_

Jean.-_por su parte, ella simplemente caminaba con la mirada perdida, sintiendo un gran pesar por estar perdiendo inevitablemente a quien amaba-_

Mittens:-Tranquila Jean... Skull se salvará-_dice tratando de animarla, cuidando no ser vistas por humanos, pues no sería normal ver a una loba caminando por ahí-_

Jean.-Ojalá...debo tener fe en que sí...no sé...qué sería de mí si él...no pudiese aguantar.-_dice triste, bajando las orejas, a punto de llorar por un segundo-_

Mittens: _Nota a perros de la mafia que parecen activos, buscando a alguien, tal vez a ellos_-Jean... no llores... creo que nos buscan-_dice pegándose a una pared-_

Jean.-¿Qué?...-_mira alrededor, percatándose de su presencia_-Oh...es...es cierto...-_sigue los pasos de Mittens-_

Howl: _Se acercaba discutiendo con su compañero_-Te aseguro que los vi huir, ese perro llevaba a mi lobita-_dice muy molesto-_

Feuer.-"TU" lobita, está muerta...si no hubieses sido tan poco ocurrente, ahora los tendríamos a todos...¡Estaban rodeados!

Howl:-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?... están vivos, los vi huir... si no me crees puedes regresar, y yo me quedare a la hembra más hermosa del mundo-_dice serio-_

Feuer.-No me interesa eso...aff, no sé por qué te asignaron como mi compañero...con el que tenía antes esto no hubiera pasado.-_bufa-_

Mittens: _Mira a Jean_-tenemos que salir de aquí Jean-_dice en voz baja-_

Jean.-_asiente con la cabeza_-No me quiero imaginar lo que nos harían si nos encuentran...

Feuer.-_mira a Howl_-¡Camina, no tenemos todo el día!

Howl: _Se queda detenido muy cerca de ellas_-Aquí... huele extraño...-_dice mirando al cielo_-huele muy bien-.

Jean.-_respira rápidamente, asustada-_

Feuer.-_olfatea al aire_-Huele como a...no es olor de un can común...-_sonríe-_

Howl: _Rápidamente comienza a correr en otra dirección, guiándose por un aroma en el aire_

Feuer.-Oye, yo creí que...-_suspira_-Cuando menos lo esperes me voy a deshacer de ti...-_dice enojado, siguiéndolo-_

Jean.-_suspira aliviada_-Se han ido...

Mittens: _Mira hacia ellos_-Volvamos ya... con lo que conseguimos será suficiente-_dice corriendo con Jean a su lado de regreso-_

Jean.-_llegan al sitio donde antes habían estado, acostándose ella junto a Skull-_

Mittens: _Los mira y sale de ahí, mientras Skull permanece inmóvil, pues se desmayó por su herida-_

Jean.-_abraza a Skull y lo besa suavemente, recordando la noche cuando estuvieron besándose-_

-Skull parece reaccionar y la abraza, dándole una gran sensación de tranquilidad-

Skull: _Abre los ojos levemente, y la mira sin que ella lo note, suspirando-_

Jean.-_acaricia con sus patas su pecho_-No alcancé a decírtelo...pero Skull...si puedes oírme...-_suspira_-Te amo...mi corazón es tuyo y siempre lo va a ser...quisiera compartir mi vida contigo...-_deja su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos-_

Skull: _Intenta moverse, pero por el daño de la bala le es imposible, y simplemente sonríe, cerrando los ojos, durmiendo con una lagrima en su mejilla-_

Jean.-_besa su pecho y se lo acaricia mientras lo abraza_-Yo te cuidaré...

Mittens: _Los observa desde un techo, suspirando, sintiendo una gran soledad_-Bolt... te amo... por favor... donde quiera que estés... no me olvides...-_dice comenzando a llorar_

-La pobre Mittens estaba ahora en grandes problemas...pero lo que ella no sospechaba, era que su amado, no estaba en Brasil, sino que en la misma ciudad que ella incluso...pero eso no significaba que todo estaba bien, pues Howl y Feuer, enviados especiales de la mafia, habían captado su aroma, y se dirigían hacia él...-

Howl:-No te quedes atrás-_le dice en tono de orden a su compañero.-_

Feuer.-Tú no te quedes adelante.-_dice junto a un gruñido_-Espero que esto valga el tiempo que toma...

Howl:-Hace poco me entere de ellos, también son órdenes del jefe, ¡Ahí!-_grita señalando un callejón a lo lejos, en el que se encontraban Bolt y los demás descansando-_

Feuer.-¡No grites!-_dice golpeando a su compañero_-¿Quieres que se despierten acaso? Si los vamos a acabar es mejor que estén dormidos...así no oponen resistencia

Howl: _Lentamente se acerca y los comienza a ver, mientras se acerca lentamente a Bolt_-Dame el arma-_le dice a Feuer_.

Feuer.-Cómo no...puedes esperar sentado a que te la voy a dar...-_dice burlonamente_-Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, Stone ya me traicionó una vez, y lo único que necesito para llegar a ser postulante a líder, es matar a un objetivo así...-_dice sonriendo, acercándose-_

Cloud: _Sin percatarse de su presencia observa con los ojos semi abiertos a Luna, suspirando mientras repite su nombre en su mente, sin embargo por su posición, su cola le hace cosquillas en la nariz a Bolt-_

Feuer.-_se acerca a Bolt sacando un arma de fuego_-Ahora, Stone...compensarás lo que pasó con la operación aquella...con Strider...-_presiona un poco su cuello con el cañón, susurrando-_

Cloud: _Lo escucha y lo mira, levantándose de pronto, despertando a Luna y a Bolt-_

Bolt.-_se levanta de un salto, sorprendido_-Wow...¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Feuer.-¡Sujétalo, Howl, y sé útil de algo!-_dice alzando el arma, pero Luna de inmediato se lanzó a morderle una pata al Dogo, haciéndolo cancelar la acción-_

Cloud: _Al principio no hace nada, pero luego se lanza sobre Feuer, haciendo a Luna soltarlo, mientras con una increíble fuerza, al ver a su amada en peligro, lanza a Feuer contra Howl_-Rápido, huyamos-_dice comenzando a correr-_

Luna.-¡No sin Bolt!

Bolt.-Ya voy...-_dice levantándose, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad junto a ellos-_

Luna.-¿Cuál es el plan?-_dice mirando atrás, preocupada-_

Bolt.-Que no nos maten...

Cloud: _Corre negando con la cabeza, luego mira atrás_-Tenemos que huir... la mafia ya esta tras nosotros-_dice desesperado-_

Luna.-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-_su tono denota la tristeza que ella siente_-Ese era nuestro hogar...

Cloud:-Lo mejor era separarnos, Bolt, tendrás que ir tú solo a buscar a tus amigos, nosotros tenemos que huir por nuestra cuenta-_dice acercándose a Luna-_

Luna.-¿Qué? No...no podemos dejar a Bolt solo, él nos necesita, Cloud...-_lo mira fijamente a los ojos-_

Bolt.-Chicos, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho, pero realmente no quiero ponerlos en riesgo.

Cloud:-Ni nosotros queremos estar en peligro por ti-_dice en voz baja_-Nos vemos Bolt-_dice tomando una desviación, esperando que Luna lo siga-_

-Sin embargo está solo. Luna está abrazando a Bolt, con el ceño fruncido-

Luna.-No, Cloud...si quieres irte...ve...pero no abandonaré a Bolt. Él me necesita...NOS necesita ahora, Cloud...¿Realmente quieres darle la espalda a un amigo en problemas?

Cloud: _Suspira_-Luna, el... yo... de acuerdo-_dice de mala gana, volviendo con ellos-_

Bolt.-Chicos...gracias...-_dice sonriendo_-Les agradezco su apoyo...contar con compañeros es incluso mejor que tener súper poderes...

Cloud:-¿Cuál es tu plan Lunita?-_le pregunta acercándose a ella mucho.-_

Bolt.-¿Dicen que quien nos sigue es la mafia?...O sea...¿Los que tenían a Mittens?...

Luna.-No lo sé, Cloud...-_baja las orejas, apenada, dirigiendo su mirada a Bolt_-Sí...ellos...el problema es que no podemos hacer nada contra su organización...

Cloud:-No luna, nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra ella, pero Bolt si, por su bien debemos apoyarlo en su decisión de hacer este viaje_-dice abrazando a Luna.-_

Luna.-_abraza a Cloud con suavidad_-Bien, Bolt...pero debes saber que habrá peligro en cada esquina...cuando nos vayamos acercando...

Bolt.-_en ese instante recordó a su roedor amigo_-...Yo desayuno el peligro.-_dice sonriendo-_

Cloud:-No... no me refería a eso Luna...-_suspira_-Bolt... si algo le pasa a mi Lu... amiga, me las vas a pagar-_dice amenazándolo, aunque sonriendo fingiendo que no es tan serio, pues Luna esta junto a él.-_

Bolt.-Nada pasará...perdí a Mittens por no poder protegerla y estar siempre cuidándola...de ahora en adelante seré muy cuidadoso con mis compañeros, a ninguno lo dejaré solo en ningún momento.

Luna.-_sonríe emocionada al escuchar eso-_

Cloud: _Mira al cielo, suspirando, escondiendo lo mas que puede su cada vez más peligroso odio hacia Bolt.-_

Luna.-_observa la expresión de su amigo unos momentos_-¿Sucede algo, Cloud?

Cloud:-Nada Luna, vamos-_dice comenzando a guiarlos, pensando en deshacerse de Bolt de algún modo-_

Luna.-Se ve que quieres cooperar con mucho entusiasmo...eso es bastante bueno.-_dice dando saltitos, alegre-_

Bolt.-De nuevo gracias, chicos...sin ustedes me habría ido alejando cada vez más de Mittens..-_dice muy agradecido-_

Cloud:-No agradezcas nada... para eso estamos los amigos-_dice muy serio-_

Howl: _De pronto llega frente a ellos, mirándolos amenazadoramente_-Su momento ha llegado, ¿Alguna última palabra?-

-En ese instante cayó entre medio de ellos, lo que parecía un perro, al parecer desde una casa no muy alta-

X.-Sí...manos en alto.-_dice mientras saca de un cinturón un arma de fuego, alumbrándolo con una linterna-_

Howl: _Levanta su pata y observa que su arma no está, pues era la que su compañero tenia, luego se da la vuelta_-Esto no se quedar así, mandaremos a alguien por ustedes-_dice comenzando a correr de regreso-_

X.-_sonríe guardando su arma, volteándose hacia ellos. Es un __Akita Inu__ de mediana edad y tamaño, llevaba sobre la cabeza un jockey, y un cinturón con diversas herramientas, en el cual guarda el arma_-Creo que ya se fue...

Cloud: _Casi no lo mira_-Vámonos Luna-_le dice en voz baja, mientras una hermosa __Border Collie__ llega junto a ellos, abrazando al Akita.-_

Border Collie:-La mafia los sigue... ¿Tienen algún escondite?-_les pregunta cálidamente, sonriendo hermosamente.-_

Bolt.-La verdad, creo que-

Luna.-No, no tenemos...¿Podrían escondernos?-_dice sonriendo-_

Akita.-Por supuesto, ¿No, amor?-_besa con suavidad a la __Border Collie__ que lo acompaña-_

Border Collie:-Claro que si mi cielo, hay que volver ya, los niños deben estar esperándonos Kurt-_le dice abrazándolo con amor.-_

Kurt.-Claro, Jennifer...vamos.-_toma su pata, mirando a los demás_-Oh, sí...soy Kurtis, pero llámenme Kurt...ella es Jennifer, pero pueden decirle Angie... ella es mi esposa.-_acaricia su cabeza suavemente_-¿Nos acompañarán?-_pregunta amablemente-_

Bolt.-Pues...-_suspira_-La verdad es que no nos gustaría incomodarles...pero tendremos que aceptar su invitación...es muy amable de su parte...y muy oportuno también.-_sonríe haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza-_

Angie:-No te preocupes por eso-_dice guiándolos junto con su esposo, hasta otro callejón, bastante lejano.-_

Luna.-_le susurra a Cloud_-¿Crees que sean confiables?..

Cloud: _Los mira soñadoramente, imaginándose ser así con su amiga_-Por supuesto que acepto-_dice sin ponerle mucha atención-_

Luna.-...¿Aceptas qué?-_pregunta muy confundida-_

Cloud: _Vuelve a la realidad_-Nada-_dice acercándose a Bolt-_Bolt... no sabes cuánto siento que Luna no sienta nada por ti-_dice fingiendo una gran tristeza-_

Bolt.-Creo que así es mejor, Cloud...pues yo amo a Mittens...y no me habría gustado para nada lastimar a Luna...es una gran chica.-_dice sonriendo-_

Cloud: _Ríe para sus adentros, burlándose de Bolt_-Si, ella no merecería algo así-

Luna.-_se acerca con cuidado a Cloud, abrazándolo, con una sonrisa, mientras Kurt y Angie caminan delante. Kurt toma un __radio__ y habla algo-_

Angie: _Se le acerca mucho más a Kurt_-Amor... ¿Podríamos tomar el atajo?... nuestros cachorritos deben estar hambrientos-_dice frotando su cabeza con su costado.-_

Kurt.-Claro que sí, amor...-_sonríe acariciando su mejilla, contestando al __radio_-¿James? ¿Qué sucede?

"James".-_hablaba por un __radio_-Kurtis, surgió algo, hay un par de perros dando problemas en la avenida. Iré a echar un vistazo. Cuando haya controlado la situación iré a la base. Cambio y fuera.

Kurt.-Recibido...bien, chicos, parece que esta noche la tendremos para nosotros solos.-_dice con una sonrisa-_

Angie: _Mira a su esposo sonriendo_-Será una gran noche-_dice dándole un largo beso.-_

Kurt.-Sí que lo será.-_la abraza y corresponde_-Te amo, Angie..

Bolt.-_sonríe_-Me alegra que sean felices juntos...creo que nada alegra más que estar cerca de quien amas...

Angie: _Después de un rato llegan hasta su destino, y rápidamente se acuesta con sus cachorritos, quienes aun no abren los ojos, e inmediatamente comienzan a comer al sentir el calor de su madre-_

Kurt.-_se sienta en un sofá raído, ofreciéndoles suaves cojines a sus invitados_-Disculpen lo poco...no solemos tener visitas...

Cloud: _Se queda mirando a Angie soñadoramente, imaginado a Luna en su lugar_-Este sitio es tan perfecto-_dice suspirando-_

Bolt.-Sí, realmente es muy agradable...todo un hogar.-_dice mientras recuerda su casa en __Estados Unidos__-_

Kurt.-Pues...muchas gracias, hacemos lo que podemos por mantener todo ordenado y agradable...aunque ya ven...cuidar a nuestros pequeñitas dulzuras ocupa de nuestro tiempo.-_sonríe ampliamente-_

Angie: _Se queda dormida abrazando a sus cachorros, muy tranquila.-_

-Los chicos lentamente se acomodaron para dormir en ese acogedor sitio, donde estarían protegidos de la mafia, al menos por un buen tiempo, pues las garras de la oscuridad se extendían cruelmente tras su pista...sin embargo, había sido evadida, y esta noche, la pasarían a salvo...-

Diego:-Bien, me parece que aquí acaba el capitulo-

Cris.-Así es, esperamos lo hayan disfrutado, les deseamos lo mejor, y que estén muy bien ^^

Diego:-Ya lo dijiste tu Cris, y muchas gracias por sus reviews-hago una gran reverencia

Cris.-Así es, les agradecería un montón pudieran expresarnos su opinión, saber lo que piensan acerca de esta historia nos motiva a continuarla ^^ es el mejor apoyo que pueden darnos

Diego:-Exacto, por lo mientras nos retiramos, Adiós a todos y Suerte 8)-

Cris.-Que estés todos muy bien, buena suerte, y hasta la próxima! ^^


	10. Salvando a Skull

**Capítulo 9: "Salvando a Skull"**

Cris.-Hola una vez más, estimados lectores ^^ hoy les traemos el capítulo 9 de esta historia, titulado "Salvando a Skull", esperamos que lo disfruten

Diego:-Así es, y sin otra cosa que decir, veámoslo 8)-

En un hermoso canal de Venecia, iluminado por el sol hasta casi parecer dorado, se encontraban en una preciosa góndola un Pastor Alemán y una hermosa loba de pelaje azul, ambos disfrutando el paisaje tranquilamente

Jean.-_mira al cielo mientras ve cruzarlo dos avecillas, cantando felices. Ella mira al can a su lado, y se acerca a él, sonriendo esplendorosamente-_

Skull: _La voltea a ver y le sonríe_-¿Estas disfrutando la Luna de Miel?-_le pregunta acariciándole la mejilla-_

Jean.-Claro que sí, amado mío...-_sonríe suavemente, abrazándolo con fuerza_-¿Tú?

Skull: _Suspira sonriendo en extremo feliz_-No me imagino nada mejor que esto preciosa-_dice besándole el cuello.-_

Jean.-_cierra los ojos acariciando con su pata su mejilla, estirando su cuello, poniendo la pata de su amado en su vientre_-Tampoco yo, mi hermoso Skull...

Skull: _Le acaricia el vientre_-Bueno... ahora si me imagino algo mejor... ya no falta mucho ¿Verdad?-_pregunta besándole el vientre suavemente-_

Jean.-No, amor...falta muy poco...-_lo abraza y lo besa profundamente, mirándolo a los ojos_-Dime, cielo…¿Yo te gusto?

Skull: _Ríe suave y cálidamente_-Por supuesto que sí, no hay absolutamente nada en este mundo que me guste más que tu-_lentamente la abraza también.-_

Jean.-_deja sus cuellos abrazándose y acariciándose, acariciando también, con suavidad, la cola de su amado con la suya-_

X:-Jean...-_escucha Jean suavemente en su oído, pero con una voz femenina-_

Jean.-¿Qué?...-_lentamente abre los ojos, confundida-_

X: -Despierta Jean-_dice más fuerte, mientras su cuerpo comienza a ser agitado por alguien.-_

Jean.-_termina de abrir los ojos, con una visión borrosa_-¿Qué...qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?...

Mittens: _Movía una pata frente a su rostro_-¿Jean?... ¿Ya estas despierta?-_le pregunta mientras ella siente una extraña sensación fría.-_

Jean.-_baja las orejas, suspirando, mientras pone una pata sobre su frente_-Sí...disculpa...supongo que...no quería despertar.

Mittens: _Suspira sintiéndose culpable_-Perdóname, es solo que...-_dice en tono preocupante-_

Jean.-¿Sólo qué?...-_mira a su alrededor, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz solar-_

Mittens:-¿Donde está Skull?-_pregunta mostrándole que Skull ya no se encuentra ahí.-_

Jean.-¿Skull? Pues él está...-_abre los ojos completamente, de golpe_-¡Skull! ¡Oh, no! ¡Skull! ¡Se lo llevaron!-_da un salto, incorporándose, preocupada-_

Mittens: _La mira muy sorprendida_-Tranquila Jean, tal vez solo fue a buscar algo... o al baño-_dice tratando de calmarla-_

Jean.-Imposible, estaba muy herido como para moverse por sí solo...-_suspira, mordiéndose una pata_-Oh...¿Dónde estás?...

Mittens: _Intenta que ella deje de morder su pata-_Mira... ¿No se supone que deberías poder seguir su aroma?-_pregunta algo confundida-_

Jean.-_alza la vista_-Cierto...d-disculpa, Mittens...por un segundo...me bloqueé completamente...-_sacude la cabeza, y lleva su nariz al suelo, intentando buscar su aroma_-Debemos tener cuidado...los humanos no deberían verme.

Mittens:-Tienes razón... ¿Cuando fue que se fue Skull?-_siguiéndola mientras vigila que no sean vistas.-_

Jean.-No lo sé...debe haber sido durante la noche...pues...dormí...c-cerca de él...no se sentía ya su calor.-_sigue rastreando su aroma-_

Mittens: _La hace detenerse un momento para esconderse mientras pasan unos humanos_-¿Con que soñabas que me costó tanto despertarte?-_pregunta tranquila.-_

Jean.-Pues...con...-_comienza a pensar en alguna excusa_-...Con mi antigua manada...sí...eso, ¿Por qué?..

Mittens:-...Pues... porque estuviste nombrando a Skull una y otra vez-_dice con mirada insinuante.-_

Jean.-_tose un poco_-Mira, ¿Qué no es ese anuncio del hombre tocando piano?-_señala con una pata a los lejos, fingiendo impresión-_

Mittens: _Lo mira, luego regresa con ella_-Esta bien Jean, cambiaremos de tema-_dice mientras continua caminando tras de ella.-_

-Tres horas antes-

-Una hermosa Pastora Suiza camina cerca del lugar, cuando divisa a un perro durmiendo. Rápidamente se le acerca, con una sonrisa, lamiendo su rostro-

Skull: _Abre sus ojos, y la mira muy extrañado_-Eh... hola-_dice amistosamente-_

Pastora.-Hola guapo-besa su nariz-¿Qué haces aquí?

Skull: _La mira muy confundido, y revisa no despertar a Jean_-Nada realmente... ¿Tú?-_le pregunta algo dudoso.-_

Pastora.-Busco a mi pareja-_besa su rostro-_

Skull:-Uhm... bueno, suerte con eso-_dice regresando a cerrar los ojos-_

Pastora.-_se sorprende bastante_-¿Cómo?...¿O sea...que no quieres salir conmigo?...

Skull: _Abre los ojos muy rápido_-Bueno, no es que no seas linda, es solo que... no lo sé, estoy con alguien ya-_dice abrazando a Jean, besándole la cabeza-_

Pastora.-_indignada, se muerde el labio con fuerza, pero intentando disimularlo_-Pero...eso es absurdo...es una loba...

Skull:-... Lo sé, no es que seamos pareja, pero no pudo moverme, aunque quisiera salir contigo, no podría-_dice apenado.-_

Pastora.-Oh, por eso no hay problema, yo te llevaré.-_sonríe ampliamente-_

Skull: _Ríe suavemente_-Lo siento, no puedo, pero aprecio tu invitación-_dice besándole la mejilla para luego volver a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando mucho el calor de Jean_

Pastora.-_suspira, yendo a la parte trasera de un almacén de carga, volviendo luego con una malla algo rota_-Esa loba no es más hermosa que yo...

-Skull no responde, pues ya está dormido, solo abraza a Jean con cariño, incluso con algo de amor-

-Pastora.-_da un gruñido, y desliza la malla por debajo de Skull, comenzando a arrastrarlo-_Estás...p-pesado...

Skull: _Abre los ojos asustado_-¿Qué crees que haces?-_pregunta sin poder moverse.-_

Pastora.-Te llevaré conmigo...debes tener una pareja como corresponde, de tu misma especie...-_arrastra como puede la malla-_

Skull: _Trata de levantarse y cae de nuevo_-Devuélveme-_le pide desesperado-_

Pastora.-¿Acaso tienes una buena razón para pedirme eso?-_pregunta sin mirarlo, segura de que dirá que no-_

Skull: -Porque... debo volver con Jean-_dice con dificultad-_

Pastora.-_suspira_-¿Y eso para qué, o por qué?

Skull: -Pues porque yo... quiero estar a su lado, quiero abrazarla y volver a besarla y... ¿Estoy... enamorado?_-dice incrédulo.-_

Pastora.-_cierra un ojo, temblando levemente de ira_-¿Por qué dices algo así?...

Skull:-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y... y quiero verla y abrazarla con mucha fuerza, y... decirle que yo también la amo-_dice lleno de decisión-_

Pastora.-Olvídala...no te quedarás con ella...es una loba...tú un perro...jamás podrían amarse.

Skull: _Trata de liberarse, sin lograrlo_-Por favor... si ella despierta y no estoy... perderé su amor para siempre-.

Pastora.-_gruñe, golpeando el piso con una pata, haciendo que la vea_-Escucha...te lo diré una última vez, y más te vale que te quede claro...una loba, y un perro, jamás serán pareja...

Skull: _Decide guardar silencio "Jean... perdóname" piensa desesperado y triste.-_

Pastora.-_de pronto su rostro, cuya expresión era dura y seria, se torna dulce y agradable_-Bueno, vamos...-_sigue arrastrando a Skull hacia el centro de la ciudad-_

_-_De vuelta al presente…-

Mittens: _Llevaba un buen rato siguiendo a Jean, pues el aroma de Skull estaba muy disperso.-_

Jean.-_sigue concentrada en su tarea "Skull...te prometo que te encontraré" se dice a sí misma, olfateando un cruce, en el cual se pierde el rastro-_

Mittens: _Se detiene_-Jean... tal vez el... se perdió...-_dice tratando de no sonar cruel.-_

Jean.-No...no, no pudo haberse perdido...sé que no...-_mira a su alrededor, divisando a lo lejos una bodega industrial_-Ahí...

Mittens: _Mira la bodega_-¿Como sabes que está ahí?-_pregunta algo escéptica-_

Jean.-_señala con una pata, un trozo de malla en la entrada del costado_-Estoy segura que en eso se lo llevaron...

Mittens: _Mira la entrada_-Y ¿Qué hacemos?-_le pregunta acercándose lentamente-_

Jean.-Tenemos que sacarle de allí, si de verdad lo está...sugiero que no hagamos ruido.-_comienza a acercarse sigilosamente-_

Mittens: _Abre la puerta con mucho cuidado, buscando el aroma de Skull en el aire-_Jean... ¿Qué haremos si esta con una chica?-_le pregunta murmurando-_

Jean._-se queda paralizada completamente, sintiendo su corazón helarse. No se lo había preguntado, claro, pero, ¿Y si él hubiese querido irse? El solo considerar la idea produjo en su cuerpo un escalofrío, el que le fue realmente difícil de combatir_-Tendremos que ver cómo se dan las cosas...

Mittens:-Yo creo que sería algo bueno para él, pero nos odiará si los interrumpimos-_dice ya más tranquila, esperando que sea así.-_

Jean.-_baja la cabeza, dando un paso atrás_-No...no lo soportaría...

Mittens: _La mira_-Jean... ¿Sientes algo por Skull?-_le pregunta sorprendida-_

Jean.-Mittens...yo amo a Skull...con todo mi corazón.-_la mira a los ojos, completamente sincera, con un tono de voz suave-_

Mittens: _Sin pensarlo dos veces corre en la dirección de Skull, pensando en que ella sabe lo que Jean siente, y si no puede volver a ver a Bolt, piensa ayudarlos a ellos.-_

Jean.-¡Mittens!-_corre tras de ella, cuando Mittens es pateada con fuerza a un costado, por una Pastora Suiza de mirada desafiante-_

Pastora.-¿Vienen aquí por mi pareja?-_pregunta irritada-_

Mittens: _Se levanta con dificultad_-Skull no... será tuyo-_dice decidida-_

Pastora.-¿Tú lo impedirás, gata?-_gruñe y le lanza una mordida en el lomo, arrojándola contra un pesado motor industrial, metálico-_

Mittens: _Se vuelve a tratar de levantar, pero está demasiado adolorida, por lo que sus patas tiemblas y cae al suelo.-_

Jean.-_al observar a su amiga ser agredida así, sin dudarlo, se lanza contra la pastora, a la cual golpea con una de sus patas delanteras, girándose para darle una patada en el rostro_-¡Aléjate de mis amigos!

Pastora.-_cae al piso, desconcertada, realmente mareada, quitándose la poca sangre que brotó de su rostro-_

Mittens: _Se logra levantar y llega junto a Jean_-¡Dinos donde esta Skull!-_le ordena enseñándole los colmillos-_

Pastora.-No se los diré...¡Antes prefiero morir!-_exclama con decisión-_

Mittens: _Coloca su garra en su cuello_-Pues será así... el y Jean acabarán juntos aunque deba dar mi vida-_dice muy seria._

Pastora.-Mientes...ellos jamás estarán juntos...él es un perro...y ella una loba...olvídalo, gata...no serán pareja nunca...

Mittens:-Yo soy una gata, y mi corazón le pertenece a un perro, y eso nunca cambiara-_dice dándole un golpe algo fuerte en el rostro-_

Jean.-¿Cómo te llamas?-_pregunta preocupada, intentando no tener que pelear-_

Erin.-Erin...ese es mi nombre-_sujeta su pata y patea el cuello de la felina, mientras Jean la sujeta del cuello y la lanza contra unas cajas de cartón, dispuesta a defender a su nueva amiga-_

Mittens: _Se levanta y se lanza tomando un tubo, golpeando el suelo junto a ella_-¿Donde está Skull?-_pregunta también dispuesta a defender a Jean.-_

Erin.-_temblando, lastimada, y sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, decide aceptar su derrota...al menos de momento_-Está...oh, por favor...¿Por qué quieren quitármelo?...-_pregunta con los ojos húmedos-_

Mittens: _Mira a Jean, para que ella lo diga.-_

Jean.-Porque...porque...él es...un amigo cercano...eso...un amigo muy cercano.-_oculta sus sentimientos por él, para que la chica no intente nada-_

Erin.-_traga saliva-_Yo...-suspira-Está bien...está detrás de...aquel mostrador...-_baja las orejas, apenada-_

Skull: _Escucha lo que Jean dice, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón, pensado que ella lo rechazo, mientras no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, las que seca muy rápidamente.-_

Jean.-_lentamente, suaviza su mirada, y se acerca al mostrador, viendo allí al can, acostado en el suelo_-¿Skull?...¡Skull!-_exclama emocionada-_

Skull: _La mira y finge una sonrisa_-Hola Jean-_dice realmente dolido.-_

Mittens: _Se le acerca a la Pastora_-¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?-_pregunta algo enojada.-_

Jean.-_abraza con fuerza a Skull, frotando su mejilla contra la de él_-Ohh...te estaba buscando...

Erin.-Yo...porque...¡Él no puede amar a una loba! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Debería estar conmigo!

Mittens: _Suspira_-Ya escuchaste, aunque Jean no lo diga yo se que lo ama-_dice poniendo una pata en su hombro tratando de hacerla sentir mejor-_

Skull: _Mira a Jean y baja la cabeza, quedándose en silencio_-Gracias... amiga-_dice algo triste.-_

Erin.-_la mira realmente sorprendida_-Eso...no puede ser verdad...

Jean.-_al notarlo, lo abraza_-Skull...¿Qué sucede?...

Mittens: _Mira su reacción y se levanta para que no se le ocurra intentar nada contra Skull y Jean.-_

Skull: _La mira muy poco_-¿Podríamos irnos Jean?-_le pregunta algo serio.-_

Erin.-_suspira, resignada, mientras se levanta_-Tranquila...tendré que buscar otro que sea mi pareja entonces...-_con la cabeza baja, comienza a retirarse-_

Jean.-Yo...s-sí...lo siento, Skull.-_se separa de él, herida por su frialdad, pensando que quizás sí llegó a sentir amor por aquella Pastora-_

Skull: _Se levanta con muchísima dificultad_-Va... vámonos-_dice caminando dificultosamente, mientras Mittens llega con ellos.-_

Mittens: _Nota a Jean triste y a Skull serio_-¿Pasa algo?-_les pregunta preocupada.-_

Skull:-Nada-_dice sin mirarla-_

Jean.-No...nada, Mittens.-_baja la cabeza y camina al lado de Mittens, dando suaves suspiros-_

-Mientras Mittens, Skull y Jean caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, en un edificio, a regular distancia, se encuentra una preciosa Golden Retriever, la cual pasea por los pasillos del edificio sin mucho que hacer...que no sea denigrante, aunque ella no se percate de ello. En estos momentos, le habían encargado llevar a cierta habitación, un plato de comida-

Retriever: _Corría tranquila con el plato, tarareando una canción.-_

Pastor Inglés.-¡Oye, chica, más rápido que seguro eso se te enfría!-_grita a la distancia, riendo con un par de amigos-_

Retriever: _Baja el plato_-Gracias por el consejo-_dice realmente agradecida, mientras continua corriendo mas rápido, sonriendo levemente.-_

Feuer.-_frustrado por haber perdido una "presa", camina gruñendo, haciéndole a la chica una zancadilla, con lo que esta termina en el suelo, a punto de quebrar el plato_-¡Ten más cuidado!

Retriever: _Se levanta con la cabeza baja_-lo siento mucho señor-_dice con los ojos húmedos un poco adolorida_-perdóneme por favor-_dice tomando el plato y continuando su camino-_

Feuer.-Claro...oye, y deberías ver el nombre de a quién le llevas eso...jeje...-_ríe burlonamente, sacando un trozo de comida del plato, comiéndolo_-Ups...jajaja, no debiste haberte comido eso...

Retriever: _Lo mira confundida_-Pero no me comí nada, te lo comiste tú-_le dice inocentemente-_

Feuer.-_gruñe con fuerza y golpea el piso a su lado_-¡¿ME ESTÁS CONTRADICIENDO?

Retriever: _Se cubre asustada_-Esta bien, yo me lo comí-_dice casi llorando-_

Feuer.-Así está mejor...-_ríe y se aleja, ya de buen humor, agitando la cola_-

Retriever: _Levanta el plato y se limpia un poco_-¿Para quién es esto?-_dice revisando el nombre-_

-Sin embargo, en donde debería estar el nombre, dice "Ysela creyó"-

Retriever: _Mira el nombre y ladea la cabeza_-Me pregunto quién será-_dice tratando de recordar a alguien con ese nombre-_

-Al cabo de unos momentos, pasan por su lado más perros, los que comen incluso más de aquella comida, riendo estruendosamente, mientras la empujan a un lado del pasillo, haciendo que tire el plato de comida por la ventana. Sin demora, escucha lo que queda de comida desparramarse...pero al parecer sobre alguien-

Retriever:-Lo siento-_grita realmente apenada a los que la empujaron, luego se asoma para ver.-_

-Ella ve, en la primera planta, a un Mastín Napolitano de gran tamaño, que llevaba un sombrero y un bastón, ahora completamente manchado de comida. Impresionado, da un potente rugido-¡¿Quién hizo esto?

Retriever: _Nota quien es y baja rápidamente, haciendo reverencias de arrepentimiento frente a él-_lo siento jefe, perdóneme-_le ruega con el rostro lleno de lagrimas-_

Stone.-_furioso, se acerca y golpea con su bastón su cabeza_-¡Qué torpe eres!

Retriever: _Se frota la cabeza muy adolorida_-perdóneme señor...-_le pide con la cabeza baja-_

Stone.-¡¿Por qué debería?-_chilla perdiendo la compostura, agitando de un modo casi gracioso el bastón en el aire-_

Retriever: _Se seca un poco las lagrimas sintiéndose muy mal_-Por favor... hare cualquier misión que me dé-_le dice decidida a mostrarle su arrepentimiento-_

Stone.-_suspira, irritado, pensando en deshacerse de ella de alguna manera_-Pues...déjame pensarlo...

Retriever: _Trata de encontrar el plato mientras él continua pensando_-Aún tengo que llevártelo Ysela creyó-

Stone.-_sacude la cabeza, mirando al cielo_-¿Qué no ves nada raro en ese nombre?-_con una pata se limpia el lomo-_

Retriever:-Un poco señor, ¿Usted lo conoce? me gustaría conocer a alguien con un nombre tan raro_-dice realmente emocionada-_

Stone.-_se sienta, negando con la cabeza_-¿Por qué a mí?...Ahh...¡Es una broma, no ves!

Retriever: _Trata de pensar_-¿Pero por qué alguien haría algo así?-_pregunta incrédula-_

Stone.-Porque eres el ser más ingenuo que hay en el planeta-_dice enfadado, dando un bufido-_

Retriever: _Baja la mirada, sin decir nada, triste.-_

Stone.-_lentamente, se acerca a ella y la abraza-_Pero descuida...

Retriever: _Lo mira_-Esta bien señor-_dice extrañada.-_

Stone.-_rápidamente, se quita la comida que tenía en el lomo, y la arroja a su rostro, sin que ella pueda detenerle por estar recién separando el abrazo, profiriendo una potente carcajada, empujándola con su bastón_-Vete de aquí...y ruega porque se me ocurra una misión para ti.

Retriever: _Se aleja lentamente de ahí, completamente humillada, aguantando las lágrimas.-_

Stone.-_ríe estruendosamente, acercándose al sector de anuncios, del que toma un trozo de periódico, en el que se lee una noticia: "Misterioso ser de aspecto extraño y gran agilidad atemoriza al barrio", lo que le da una idea...¿Por qué no enviarla a investigar un mito? Con su ingenuidad, seguramente creería que aquel ser era real-_

Retriever: _Se encuentra limpiando su rostro lentamente, mirando el suelo, sintiéndose muy tonta.-_

Stone.-_se acerca a ella, con una fingida sonrisa-_Mira, Wendy...creo que te tengo una misión...

Wendy: _Levanta su mirada creyendo realmente que él piensa que ella sirve de algo_-¿Cual es señor?-_pregunta muy emocionada-_La hare mejor que nadie más señor-

Stone.-_deja el trozo del encabezado del periódico frente a ella, donde se ve una fotografía de algo difuminado, como si se moviera muy rápido_-Encuentra a ese...monstruo...y tráelo.-_dice a punto de reír, sabiendo que ella no volvería hasta hallarlo, y, si no existía, no volvería jamás-_

Wendy: _Toma el papel y se va corriendo, sintiendo que al fin alguien la encuentra de ayuda_-Debo encontrarlo, debo encontrarlo-_se repite muchas veces, decidida.-_

Stone.-_ríe fuertemente detrás de ella_-Al fin me deshice de ella...

-Y así mientras Jean y Skull estaban alejándose debido a un terrible malentendido, Wendy iba a buscar al "monstruo", ansiosa por encontrarlo y demostrar que ella vale la pena, sin saber que lo que le espera es muy diferente…

Cris.-Bueno amigos, este ha sido el capítulo 9 de la historia, ojalá les haya gustado ^^ Y, de ser así, les agradeceríamos de corazón nos brindaran su apoyo con un review, no les toma mucho, pero a nosotros sí que nos da una gran alegría y apoyo ^

Diego: Así es, ambos se los agradecemos completamente, y esperamos que el capitulo les guste 8)

Cris.-Exacto n.n ahora, nos despedimos, que estén todos muy bien, suerte, y hasta la próxima!

Diego:-Adiós y Suerte a Todos 8)-


	11. Bajo Líneas Enemigas

**Capítulo 10: "Bajo líneas enemigas"**

Cris.-Hola a todos...hoy traemos el décimo capítulo de esta historia, esperamos que les guste

Diego:-Así es, y con mucha emoción, vamos a verlo-

En aquel edificio, desde el cual había sido enviada Wendy a buscar al monstruo, se encontraba el líder mundial de la mafia en la penúltima planta, con un acompañante dentro de la sala del trono...un acompañante que a menudo lo llamaba "padre", ya que eso consideraba que era para él...

X: _Un Pastor Alemán Negro solido hacia una reverencia ante el_-Hola Padre, ¿Me necesitabas?-_pregunta servicialmente.-_

Stone.-Sí, claro que sí, hijo...-_se acerca a él, caminando lentamente con su bastón_-Mira...¿Tú me quieres, verdad, Anthony?

Anthony: _Lo piensa un segundo, claramente no es así del todo_-Por supuesto-_dice mirando al suelo.-_

Stone.-Hay unos perros que me están dando problemas, hijo...están haciéndome sentir mal...tú no quieres eso...¿O me equivoco?...-_lo abraza con una pata, fingiendo un aspecto enfermizo, muy creíble-_

Anthony:-No padre... dime quienes son... mi equipo y yo los eliminaremos-_dice serio, sacando un arma, al parecer alterada un poco-_

Stone.-_sonríe, sin que él pueda notar su siniestra sonrisa_-Bolt...mátalo, hijo...por mí...-_tose un poco-_

Anthony: _Mira al frente decidido_-Lo haré padre, los mataré en tu nombre-_se despide con una reverencia y se aleja de ahí-_

-Sin embargo, apenas salía de la habitación, un corpulento Dogo Argentino lo embistió, lanzándolo contra un muro, contra el cual lo apretaba con fuerza con sus patas, gruñendo-

Anthony: _Patea su estomago y luego le da un golpe en el cuello, para luego lanzarlo lejos de él_-¿Es así como saludas a tu próximo jefe?-_pregunta colocándose una corbata blanca, acomodándola con delicadeza-_

Feuer.-_se incorpora de un salto, acercándose a él para darle una profunda mordida en el pecho, estrellándolo contra el piso_-¡Tú no serás líder nunca! ¡Ese es MI puesto!

Anthony: _Lo embiste desde un lado, viendo Feuer que mordía un trozo de tela negro_-No bromes sobre eso, no tienes las aptitudes para ser un líder, y por desgracia para ti no son aptitudes que puedas adquirir-_dice mirando al suelo, como si buscara algo.-_

Feuer.-¿Aptitudes? Je...claro, al menos yo no ando haciendo las cosas que a Stone le dan pereza hacer...no eres un líder...diría que con suerte, eres su empleado doméstico-_ríe fuertemente-_

Anthony: _Suspira resignado, dando dos pasos atrás_-¿Tú crees tener las aptitudes necesarias?-

Feuer.-No creo, las tengo...¿Tú a cuántos has matado?-_pregunta sonriente_-Puedo apostar a que cero...

Anthony: _Lo mira y luego vuelve a suspirar-_No vales la pena-_dice empujándolo atrás, mientras una enorme hacha entra por una ventana clavándose en el sitio donde solio encontrarse Feuer, habiéndole cortado la cabeza de haber permanecido ahí.-_

Feuer.-_lo observa alejarse, con el ceño fruncido_-Ve...seguro volverás hecho pedazos con tu "papi"

Anthony: _Se da la vuelta, acomodándose la corbata de nuevo_-Prepárate Bolt, ahora tiene un nuevo enemigo-.

-Mientras tanto, en un sitio totalmente diferente...-

Luna.-_está sentada observando un televisor roto, bastante pequeño, detenidamente, con una gran y cálida sonrisa-_

Cloud: _La observa casi tan detenidamente como ella al televisor, apreciando esa sonrisa_-Eres muy linda-

Luna.-¿Cómo dices?-_se gira a verlo, pues no cree haber escuchado bien-_

Cloud: _Se sonroja mucho_-Digo que es linda la televisión-_dice nervioso.-_

Luna.-Oh, sí, muy linda...me pregunto cómo se vería en su tiempo-_sigue inspeccionándola-_

Cloud:- Dime Luna…¿Has pensado en…lo nuestro?-_pregunta nervioso-_

Luna.-¿Nuestro? Ohh, por supuesto-_"Una gran y linda amistad", piensa ella mientras sonríe, pensando en Bolt al ver el televisor-_

Cloud: _Respira hondo, preparándose_-Y... ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a llamarnos... ya sabes... Nov...-_trata de terminar, pero está demasiado nervioso-_

Luna.-_se rasca la cabeza, sorprendida-_Discúlpame, Cloud...pero...no te...entendí...

Cloud:-¿Cuando comenzaremos a llamarnos novios?_-pregunta rápidamente, muy agitado.-_

Luna.-_sacude la cabeza-_Eh...mira, Cloud...¿Qué dice aquí?-_saca un pequeño cartel que dice "A dónde", de detrás del televisor-_

Cloud:-... ¿A dónde?-_pregunta confundido-_

Luna.-¡Aquí!-_señala el cartel con un dedo-_

Cloud: _Se acerca al cartel, tratando de buscar de lo que ella habla_

Luna.-Necesito que me digas qué dice aquí-_dice tomando el cartel, el que había sacado de detrás de un sofá-_

Cloud: _Toma el cartel y se lo enseña_-Aquí dice, "A donde"-_dice algo desesperado.-_

Luna.-...Sí...oye, ahora que lo recuerdo...no hemos hablado de nuestras flores favoritas-_mueve alegremente la cola-_

Cloud: _La mira confundido_-Luna... ¿Pasa algo?-_pregunta muy preocupado.-_

Luna.-¿Algo? ¿Cómo es eso de "Algo"? No, no me pasa nada...estoy excelentemente-_retrocede, y termina quebrando un florero_-Nada de nada, en absoluto...jeje...¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cloud: _La abraza_-Luna... adelante, no te apenes, solo entrégate a tu amado-_dice acercando sus labios a los de ella.-_

Luna.-_sin saber qué hacer, tose fuertemente_-¡Me ahogo!-_se aparta de él, comenzando a rodar por el piso-_

Cloud: _La detiene_-Luna... ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti?-

Luna.-_lo ve a los ojos, suspirando_-Cloud...yo...esto...sabes que te quiero, mucho...siempre te he querido...y siempre te voy a querer igual...eres mi mejor amigo...y te prometo que serás especial para mí...eres especial para mí...porque eso eres...mi mejor amigo...pero...no...no te...amo...¿Comprendes?-_intenta que su tono sea lo menos doloroso posible-_

Cloud: _La suelta y sale de ese lugar, con el ceño fruncido-_

Luna.-_cae al suelo, sorprendida, para luego levantarse lentamente_-¿Cloud?...¡Espera!

-Y así, mientras Luna finalmente le decía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a Cloud, Bolt se encontraba junto a Angie, comiendo un poco-

Angie: _Alimentaba a sus cachorritos, sonriendo tranquila mientras le canta canciones de cuna a sus pequeños.-_

Bolt.-Vaya, eres muy buena cuidando pequeños...-_sonríe ampliamente al ver el afectuoso trato que ella les brinda-_

Angie: _Le sonríe agradecida_-¿Tú tienes hijos?-

Bolt.-¿Hijos?...No...¿Cómo se tienen los hijos?-_pregunta confundido e interesado-_

Angie: _Ríe pensando que esta fingiendo por vergüenza_-Ya dilo Bolt, es algo completamente normal-

Bolt.-No...en serio no sé cómo se hace un cachorro-_baja la cabeza, apenado-_

Angie: _Se sonroja_-¿Por qué no... le preguntas a Kurt?-_dice muy apenada.-_

Bolt.-Creo que es lo mejor...gracias, Angie-_asiente con la cabeza, y se dirige a buscar a Kurtis, quien está sobre un sofá raído, con una __radio__ en una pata, al parecer pensativo_-Hola, Kurt...

Kurt.-_se voltea a verlo, sonriendo_-Buenas noches, Bolt...¿Sucede algo?

Radio.-Sí...hay...movimiento...no lo noto bien...pero parece que alguien está movilizando un grupo pequeño...-_la voz del __radio__ comenzó a carraspear_-Pero...nada grave...

Kurt.-Gracias James.-_dice guardando el __radio_-Ahora sí, ¿Qué sucede?-_pregunta amablemente-_

Bolt.-Pues...es que la verdad...quería...preguntarte...cómo se hace un cachorro...

-Sorpresivamente un perro entra por una ventana, toma a Bolt del cuello y lo arrastra fuera de esa habitación, mientras Anthony aparece sosteniendo la pata de Kurt para que no saque su arma-

Kurt.-_mira bastante sorprendido y confundido a Anthony, sujetándolo del cuello con la otra pata para propinarle un cabezazo, lanzándolo de espaldas-_

Bolt.-¿Qué-_se sacude, consiguiendo liberarse, no exento de dificultades_-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_pregunta poniéndose en guardia_-¿Qué quieren?

X: _Frente a él se encuentra un __Labrador__, con una boina de visera en su cabeza, rápidamente coloca un lazo en sus patas traseras y lo cuelga del techo, dejándolo de cabeza sin posibilidad de liberarse-_

Anthony: _Se levanta e inmediatamente tira un recipiente a su lado, del que sale un líquido que humedece todo el suelo, luego saca un arma con la que le apunta.-_

Bolt.-¡Basta!-_gruñe levemente, enfadado_-¡Libérenme!

Kurt.-_se lanza contra Anthony, haciéndolo soltar el arma, para luego presionarlo contra el piso, comenzando a darle puñetazos_-¡Jennifer, sal!

Anthony: _Kurt siente como su cuerpo esta húmedo por un líquido extraño_-Ya estas cubierto de gasolina al igual que yo, me parece que debemos tener precaución-_lentamente saca un encendedor.-_

Kurt.-No lo hagas...si quieres terminar esto así...te ruego...que sea afuera...aquí hay cachorros...-_dice serio-_

X: _Saca una libreta de su boina_-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Scratch, y ya no puedo liberarte, Anthony me prometió que podría usar la 38-_dice mientras busca en su libreta una anotación con el numero 38_-Veamos... hacer un corte a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral con un bisturí... no tengo un bisturí así que usare un taladro-_rápidamente conecta un taladro a la luz y lo enciende.-_

Anthony: Lamento que no puedo hacer eso, solo si me entregas al sujeto Bolt-_dice mientras abre el encendedor.-_

Bolt.-_alarmado, comienza a balancearse usando el lazo, hasta conseguir tomar impulso, y golpear con una de sus patas delanteras la mandíbula del can-_

Kurt.-Confía en que jamás haré algo así.-_lo observa unos momentos, y luego patea parte de la gasolina, haciéndola salpicar contra Anthony, para luego abalanzarse contra él, sujetándolo firmemente del cuello, comenzando a descargar una serie de potentes puñetazos directo a su cabeza-_

Scratch: _Ríe un poco_-Si el paciente se pone rudo... electricidad-_dice mientras le coloca un aparato en el pecho que da una enorme descarga eléctrica a todo su cuerpo_-Es divertido jugar al doctor ¿Verdad?-_pregunta sonriendo.-_

Anthony: _Con sus patas traseras lo levanta y lo lanza, y empieza a buscar a Angie-_

Bolt.-¡Gahh!-_presiona los dientes con fuerza_-No...no moriré...aquí...no sin antes decirle a Mittens...-_abre los ojos_-¡Cuánto la amo!-_inclinándose, consigue cortar el lazo con una de sus patas delanteras, embistiendo fuertemente a Scratch, lanzándolo contra un muro-_

Kurt.-Oh, no, eso sí que no...-_se levanta, y salta sobre Anthony, pateándole la columna, haciendo que se azote la cabeza contra una viga metálica de soporte.-_

Luna.-_en otro sector, levanta las orejas, algo confundida-_¿Angie? Angie...parece que hay un alboroto...

Angie: _Abraza ya sus hijos, frotando su cabeza con ellos amorosamente, al parecer no la escucha-_

Luna.-Angie...-_se acerca a ella, y la mece un poco_-No me gustaría sonar paranoica...pero mi mamá me dijo una vez que era mejor prevenir que lamentar...¿No oíste...los gritos?

Angie: _Levanta las orejas, luego se levanta rápidamente_-Rápido... llévate a mis pequeños-_le extiende un trozo de la tela donde estaban-_

Luna.-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_sacude la cabeza_-¿No deberíamos asegurarnos primero?

-Sorpresivamente una sombra salta sobre Luna, pero Angie se lanza y la intercepta en medio del aire, haciéndola rodar por el suelo, para luego sujetarla del cuello y gruñir-

Angie:-Luna, ¡HUYE!-_grita enojada.-_

Luna.-_da un salto atrás por la sorpresa_-No...¡Angie, déjamela a mí!

X: _Le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Angie, dejándola mareada, luego se levanta, mirando ella que es una Pastor Suizo, con ojos dulces y expresión tierna_-Anthony me dijo que... que tenía que detenerlas...-_dice jugando con sus dedos apenada.-_

Luna.-Pues no estamos haciendo nada malo, así que mejor vete.-_dice algo confundida al ver lo contradictorio de sus acciones y sus facciones-_

Angie: _Aprovechando la distracción comienza a sacar a sus cachorros por un pasaje oculto, poniéndolos a salvo-_

Pastora: _Las mira de reojo mientras continua jugando_-Pero si no lo hago ustedes me harán daño... Anthony dice que si yo lastimo a los demás, ellos no me lastimaran a mí-_mueve los dedos cada vez mas rápido, como si estuviera asustada-_

Luna.-No vamos a lastimarte...-_se sienta frente a ella_-Me llamo Luna, ¿Y tú?

Pastora: _Se lanza contra ella, pero Angie la vuelve a proteger embistiéndola, haciendo que la Pastora termine golpeando a Angie, rápidamente le entierra una jeringa a Angie, la que parece dormir sus patas traseras_-Me llamo... P... Pi-_tiembla suavemente.-_

Luna.-_gruñendo, se lanza contra Pi, golpeándola con su cabeza contra el pecho de ella, sosteniéndola del cuello para morderle fuertemente el rostro y el cuello-_

Pi: _Llora con fuerza, gritando mientras le ruega por su vida_-No me haga daño...-_de pronto su actitud cambia y patea a Luna en el pecho, luego le da un golpe en una de sus patas, haciéndola caer, para finalizar estrellando a Luna en el suelo.-_

Luna.-_gruñe, furiosa_-¡Odio a los que tienen doble personalidad!-_se levanta, y le muerde a la pastora una pata con brutal fuerza, casi hasta romperla, para luego darle un cabezazo y descargar una serie de rápidas y profundas mordidas en todo su cuerpo-_

Pi: _Le entierra un dardo en la parte baja de su cabeza, el que hace sentir a Luna mareada_-Anthony lo dijo... dijo que nadie volvería a lastimarme-_comienza a temblar más rápido.-_

Luna.-Grrr...cobarde...¡pelea bien!-_grita furiosa, dándole fuertes golpes con la pata en su cabeza, arrancándose el dardo para clavárselo a Pi en el pecho, empujándola-_

Angie: _Detiene a Luna, pues Pi termina inmóvil en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados_

Luna.-¡Bah!-_grita aún bastante enojada_-Angie...¿Estás bien?

Angie: _Respira agitada_-Si... eso fue bastante sorprendente...-_se agacha a la altura de Pi y revisa que este viva-_

Luna.-¿Por qué lo dices?...-_se inclina frente a ella-_

Angie: _No la escucha, pues mira debajo de la puerta, en donde entra el liquido que Anthony uso, lentamente se acerca y lo prueba levemente_-Es gasolina... salgan de aquí-_muy nerviosa sujeta a Pi y empuja a Luna hasta meterlas en el pasaje oculto-Sigue el pasaje, te llevara a unas calles de aquí-cierra la puerta del túnel por fuera.-_

Luna.-Está bien...-mira alrededor-Pero...¿Y Bolt y tu esposo?

Angie:-A eso voy-_dice mientras abre la puerta de donde viene la gasolina, y comienza a caminar en esa dirección-_

Luna.-¡Angie, no!-_la detiene prontamente_-¿Y si les pasó algo?...te matarían...

Angie_: Le sonríe cálidamente_-Cuando te cases lo entenderás-_la vuelve a empujar y esta vez lo cierra solo con Luna, Pi y sus cachorros, quedándose ella con la intención de proteger a quien ama-_

Luna.-¡Angie!-_golpea con fuerza la puerta_-¡ANGIE!

-Mientras Angie volvía a entrar al lugar, Bolt se mantenía peleando contra Scratch-

Bolt.-_esquivando uno de sus embates, lo golpea en la cara con una pata, para luego embestirlo fuertemente-_

Scratch:-No, no, no te muevas, si te mueves no será un corte fino-_se sube sobre él, haciéndolo caer al suelo completamente, mientras toma el taladro y lo coloca en la parte trasera de su cuello, pero antes de encenderlo se detiene-_Tal vez sea mejor que empecemos desde abajo-_se da la vuelta y coloca el taladro en la base de su cola, encendiéndolo, sintiendo Bolt un enorme dolor.-_

Bolt.-_grita de dolor, apartándose de él, para sujetarlo con sus patas, pateando el taladro haciendo que se lo clave a sí mismo en el pecho-_

Scratch: _Sonríe y se quita el taladro, lamiéndolo aún en movimiento_-Olvide decirte que también me llaman, Scratch el Psicópata-_de pronto comienza a reír como loco, lanzando golpes con el taladro a Bolt, haciéndole cortes horribles en el cuerpo.-_

Bolt.-_cae de rodillas, cubriendo sus heridas, mirándolo muy adolorido, pero decidido a no perder a Mittens, le muerde el cuello y lo lanza contra el muro-_

Kurt.-_un poco más allá, se mantenía luchando contra Anthony, pero llevando una gran ventaja-_

Anthony: _Lo mira serio, ambos con el cuerpo completamente húmedo del liquido_-¿No te preguntas que será de tus cachorros?-_pregunta buscando enojarlo.-_

Kurt.-La verdad no, conozco mucho a Jennifer, ellos están a salvo...-_dice sonriente, golpeando a Anthony en el cuello, sacándole el aire-_

Angie:-¿Kurt?-_pregunta desde detrás de el, mientras Anthony sonríe.-_

Kurt_.-se voltea a verla_-¿Jennifer?...Amor...sabía que estabas bien...pero...-_parece querer abrazarla, pero se contiene por el líquido_-Debes salir de aquí...

Angie:-No saldré sin ti-_coloca su pata en su pecho, la cual esta completamente humedecida.-_

Kurt.-Angie...-_la pone detrás de él-_Aún no puedo...ve...yo estaré bien...

Anthony: _Toma un __radio__ en su corbata_-Ya está listo Scratch, enciéndelo-

Scratch: _Escucha el llamado y sonríe_-Perdona amigo, pero llegó mi hora...-_coloca junto a Bolt una gran recipiente de combustible-_Nuestra hora-

Kurt.-_lo mira, alerta_-¿Eh?

Scratch: _Toma a Bolt de la cola y lo arrastra por el suelo, hasta llegar con ellos_-Ahora si... dígannos donde esta Bolt-_ordena sonriente.-_

Bolt.-¿Qué dices?-_patea su rostro para liberarse de él-_

Anthony:-Entréguennos a Bolt y ninguno saldrá lastimado-_le da un encendedor a Scratch-_

Kurt.-Puedes olvidarte de eso, jamás entregaría a un amigo a seres como ustedes.-_dice serio-_

Anthony: _Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro_-Esta mañana le dije a alguien que le faltaban aptitudes para ser un gran jefe... una de ellas, es tener subordinados que den la vida por ti-_le hace una seña a Scratch, y el sonriente prende el encendedor, incendiándose inmediatamente, comenzando a quemar el lugar completo, Anthony se limpia el cuerpo, mirando a Kurt_-El nuestro solo es agua, pero el de ella, sí es gasolina.

Kurt.-_se gira y abraza a Angie, besándola en los labios_-Te amo...y siempre te amaré...cuida a los pequeños...-_cierra los ojos, y luego la lanza a través de una ventana, haciéndola caer en una canaleta en diagonal, que la envía junto al callejón. Luego se gira para enfrentar a Anthony, dándole un puñetazo fortísimo en el rostro-¡_Tú! ¡Quitaste esa vida!

Cloud: _Aparece desde un lado y embiste a Bolt, lanzándolo a través de las llamas, sin embargo Bolt las atraviesa y sale por una ventana, cayendo fuera de la casa.-_

Anthony: _Mira a Cloud_-El es Bolt-_inmediatamente corre en dirección a él, sacando su arma.-_

Kurt.-_rápidamente, salta contra Anthony, y azota brutalmente su pata, con todo su peso, contra la cabeza de este-_

Anthony: _Cae al suelo, quedando inconsciente, mientras el techo comienza a crujir con fuerza, Cloud los mira y luego se dirige a una habitación, al parecer temiendo que Luna siga ahí.-_

Kurt.-_cojeando levemente, comienza a alejarse, en dirección a la salida...pero lentamente, se voltea, viendo que Anthony sigue allí, y que las llamas se acercan a él. Mira a la salida, luego a él nuevamente, y una vez mira la salida...pero finalmente suspira, y volviendo, lo carga sobre su lomo, comenzando a acercarse muy lentamente a la salida-_

Anthony: _Se queda inconsciente, tanto por el golpe como por el humo.-_

Kurt.-_comienza a toser, ajustándose la gorra, para luego, salir de allí, impregnado de humo, aún cargando a Anthony. Entrecerrando los ojos, cansado, se acerca a su amada, depositando a Anthony en el suelo-_

Angie: _Abraza a Kurt, recostándolo en su pecho mientras besa su cabeza_-Descansa héroe-_dice cálidamente.-_

Kurt.-_cierra los ojos, y sonríe levemente, con el pelaje levemente quemado-_

Bolt.-No puedo creerlo...-_se levanta, mirando triste el espectáculo, para mirar tras unos instantes, a Luna_-¿Y Cloud?...

DIARIO DE WENDY

Wendy: _Tomo una grabadora, y comenzó a grabar_-Diario de Wendy, día 1. Hoy empieza mi misión especial, una que estoy segura de que solo yo podre resolver. me encanta imaginar cómo será que todos en la organización me aplaudan y me alaben como la mejor chica que ha tenido la organización, incluso ya hice mis dibujos del posible monstruo-_toma de su lado un dibujo infantil de un monstruo, incluso con una sonrisa_-Acabaré esta misión lo más rápido que pueda, y tal vez incluso los chicos dejen de espiarme mientras me baño, una misión como esta bien debe valerlo-_dice Wendy muy emocionada, buscando alguna pista en el suelo de la calle que se ve en la foto.-_

-En el suelo, ella nota algo que en la foto no estaba: Varias gotas, recorriendo un camino muy largo, con gotas de grandes separaciones, como si el objeto estuviera moviéndose muy rápido mientras goteaba-

Wendy: _Vuelve a comenzar a grabar_-Acabo de encontrar una pista, no puedo creerlo-_dice casi saltando de alegría, siguiendo el rastro muy rápidamente.-_

-El rastro la lleva muy lejos, finalizando en una especie de puerta secreta a un costado de varias latas, que la cubren completamente, haciéndola invisible de estar al menos dos metros de distancia.-

Wendy: _Temblando de emoción abre la puerta lentamente, entrando cautelosamente.-_

-Se encuentra de pronto, en una especie de laboratorio, con muchos instrumentos allí, además de líquidos dentro de cristales y botellas. A lo lejos, escucha un ruido-

Wendy:-Acabo de encontrar al monstruo, si algo me pasa y alguien encuentra esta grabación díganle a...-_lentamente baja la cabeza, sabiendo que posiblemente nadie se preocuparía por ella, y algo cabizbaja busca el origen del sonido.-_

-Ella ve a lo lejos, una enorme figura alzándose, pero de pronto, parece esfumarse, pues ella deja de verla inmediatamente. Oye, detrás de ella, un fuerte ruido.-

Wendy: _Se gira rápidamente, mientras su corazón late más fuerte que nunca.-_

-Sin embargo, sólo ve un tarro de pintura girando sobre sí mismo, como si lo hubiesen pasado a llevar-

Wendy: _Mira la pintura, deteniéndola_-No es aquí-_dice bajando la mirada tiernamente.-_

-Un nuevo golpe resuena a la distancia, esta vez saltando un trozo metálico muy grueso a sus pies, como si la guiaran a adentrarse-

Wendy: _Traga saliva y continua su camino, adentrándose mas lentamente_-Hola... no te haré daño-_dice sonriendo levemente.-_

-Súbitamente, ella siente una ráfaga de aire recorrerla, y ve, proyectándose en el piso, una silueta de increíble tamaño, que se alza detrás de ella.-

Wendy: _Mira la silueta asustada_-¿Me harás daño?-_pregunta acurrucándose en una pared.-_

X.-_detrás de ella, se encuentra un __Husky Siberiano__ realmente grande, de aspecto monstruoso. Lleva los ojos cubiertos con unos anteojos oscuros espejados, y una boina ladeada sobre la cabeza-..._

Wendy: _Suspira aliviada_-Creí que era el monstruo-_rápidamente se para frente a él, como si lo protegiera_-Hay que tener cuidado, hay un monstruo por aquí-_dice sigilosamente.-_

X.-Monstruo...-_dice con una voz realmente fría y grave, haciendo sonar levemente sus garras en el piso metálico. Ella nota entonces, que en la foto, lo que sale difuminado, se parece a él-_

Wendy: _Comienza a reír_-Todo fue un mal entendido...-_de pronto su expresión se vuelve una de tristeza muy profunda, pues la misión nunca existió, lentamente sale de ahí sin decir nada, saliendo por la puerta secreta.-_

X.-_la observa alejarse, y luego, con el ceño fruncido, se acerca a una mesa, donde hay varios instrumentos-_

Wendy: _Una vez afuera mira atrás, y después de unos momentos sonríe levemente_-El no debe saber sobre el monstruo, menos si se parece tanto a él, lo estaré cuidando, no me gustaría que le pase nada malo-_dice sonriente mientras se prepara para vigilar esa zona, para atrapar al monstruo y proteger al __perro.-_

Cris.-Fin del capítulo 11 amigos, esperamos que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho, y por favor no olviden sus reviews.

Diego.-Así es 8) cuídense, y hasta la próxima

Cris.-Nos vemos n.n


	12. Cerca del Reencuentro

Capítulo 11: Cerca Del Reencuentro

En una de las tantas húmedas calles de Venecia, un grupo de animales descansa, conformado por un perro, un hámster, un gato y una paloma, todos pensando en un modo de reencontrarse con su grupo original.

Chris.-No lo sé...podríamos separarnos y buscar por los callejones...-_pone una pata sobre su mentón-_

Bell:-Tu te llevas a Rhino, yo me quedo con Chiara-_dice el gato, examinado a la paloma con mucho detenimiento.-_

Chris.-...¿Qué?...Bell, me dijiste que tus personas estaban en otro país...

Rhino.-Sí, ¿De qué hablas?-_pregunta confundido-_

Bell:-Yo solo estoy diciendo que si es necesario separarnos para buscar, quiero que mi compañera sea Chiara-_dice abrazando el suave cuerpo de la paloma_.-

Chris.-Oh, claro...jeje, bueno, entonces en marcha. ¿Listo, Rhino?

Rhino.-¡Listo para la acción, seeeeñor!-_hace un gesto militar con una pata-_

Bell:-¿Tu Chiara?-_pregunta con la cabeza baja, pues sabe que ella aun no despierta_.-

Chris.-...Bell, creo que podemos ir todos juntos si ella aún no despierta...

Bell:-No, adelántense... yo voy a... ver algo antes de irnos-_dice sonriéndoles cálidamente_.-

Chris.-_lo mira unos instantes y luego suspira, asintiendo con la cabeza_-En caso de cualquier emergencia...no estaremos lejos.

Bell: _Se despide y luego mira a Chiara_-Chiara, no sé si me escuches, pero necesito que despiertes, yo te quiero aquí a mi lado, no, no solo te quiero, te necesito-_dice desesperado, abrazándola_.-

Chiara.-_Sin haberse percatado él, ella había despertado.-…_¿Qué?...-_lo mira realmente extrañada, y aún bastante adolorida-_

Bell: _La mira con la boca abierta_-Estás bien... por un momento temí... que no fueras a despertar-_dice abrazándola con fuerza_

Chiara.-_da un suave gemido_-Lo estoy, Bell...pero...auch...me..me estás lastimando...-_con su pico señala que en el abrazo le está presionando el ala herida-_

Bell: _rápidamente la suelta y la recuesta en el suelo_-Lo lamento mucho... Chiara... debo decirlo... tú me pareces muy linda... y... y quiero protegerte-

Chiara.-...¿Es un nuevo método para comernos a nosotras las palomas?...-_lo mira desconfiada-..._Porque si me vas a comer...creo que podrías aprovechar mi estado...

Bell:-No... no estas entendiendo... me gustas-_dice sonrojándose.-_

Chiara.-_tose un poco_-¿Gustarte?...¿Qué?..._non capisco._

Bell: _La mira largamente_-Me siento... peculiarmente atraído hacia a ti, pienso que eres muy hermosa, y hare lo que sea si me dejas protegerte... y hacerte feliz-

Chiara.-_lo mira ahora a los ojos, con suavidad_-¿Lo dices...en serio, Bell?

Bell:-Completamente... sé que no nos conocemos tan bien, pero yo... creo que te amo-_dice nervioso.-_

Chiara.-_se incorpora con mucha dificultad_-¿A pesar de que sea...una paloma?

Bell: _La levanta_-Eso no importa en absoluto, si Bolt fue capaz de amar a una gata, yo soy capaz de amar a una paloma... y eso nunca cambiara-_la levanta y besa su cabeza suavemente.-_

Chiara.-_lo observa unos momentos y luego frota su cabecita contra su cuello, sonriendo-_

Bell: _Toma a Chiara y salta sobre un bote de basura, luego de ahí a una ventana, después a la una tubería y finalmente al techo, donde mira la hermosa ciudad_-Vámonos, seamos felices juntos-

Chiara.-...Bell...yo...no sé si pueda irme...yo...-_baja la cabeza_-Tengo un hijo...

Bell:-Iremos con él, los protegeré a ambos con mi vida-_dice seguro de si mismo.-_

Chiara.-Bell...-_lo abraza con suavidad_-Yo...te amo también...nunca lo demostré...porque pensé que era absurdo...pero...pero ahora me siento...feliz...

Bell: _Sonriente comienza a correr, siguiendo las indicaciones de su amada, preparado para olvidar esa vida de __gato__ casero, y listo para ser muy feliz de ahora en adelante_

-Y así, mientras Bell se despedía para siempre de su antigua vida, para estar hasta el final con su amada, a otra pareja de enamorados no les iba del mismo modo precisamente...-

Jean.-_se encuentra echada, sin hacer nada, con la mirada fija en el piso-_

Skull: _Se encuentra del mismo modo, mientras en su mente se culpa una y otra vez por haber dejado que la chica se lo llevara, pensando en que su amada, ahora lo odia.-_

Jean.-_con una de sus garras comienza a trazar en la calle una "S", suspirando, sintiéndose destrozada.-_

Skull: _Se levanta y piensa en acercarse, pero finalmente no lo hace y se vuelve a recostar, sintiendo un enrome vacio en su corazón.-_

Jean.-_finalmente se levanta, suspirando_-...Me voy...

Skull: _La mira_-Jean... si quieres yo me voy, tú quédate con Mittens, estarás más segura-_se levanta y se limpia, comenzando a alejarse.-_

Mittens:_ Aparece en la entrada del callejón_-Ninguno de los dos se va, no sé que pase entre ustedes, pero tienen que solucionarlo-_dice muy seria.-_

Jean.-No pasa nada...y si...y si de verdad pasó algo...debo ponerlo de lado-_se levanta_-Soy una loba...en cualquier momento un humano va a dispararme...y a ustedes se los llevarán también si los ven conmigo-_ahora es ella quien comienza a alejarse_-...Lo siento por todo...

Mittens: _Camina hacia ella, deteniendo a Skull que intenta lo mismo, luego va con ella para hablar a solas_-¿Que sucede Jean?-_pregunta mientras su mente divaga en la imagen de su amado Bolt.-_

Jean.-...Nada...no es...nada...-_baja las orejas, pero luego la abraza fuertemente, rompiendo a llorar_-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Mittens: _La abraza_-Se que duele Jean, y no sé por qué Skull está siendo así contigo, pero debes decírselo, antes de perderlo para siempre-

Jean.-Él no me ama, por eso me trata así...-_suspira y llora más_-Me duele...me duele mucho...

Mittens: _Piensa en la imagen de Bolt rechazándola, siendo feliz en __Brasil__, a lado de otra perra, lo que la hace derramar unas lagrimas.-_

Jean.-¿Qué debo hacer?-_pregunta temblando_-Por favor, Mittens...tú dime...¿Qué haré?..

Mittens:-Yo... cuando decida qué es lo que yo debo hacer... te lo diré-_le dice tratando de sonreír-_

Jean.-_baja la cabeza y las orejas_-Él no me ama, ¿Verdad?

Mittens:-Yo no lo sé Jean, eso es algo que tú debes preguntarle-_la mira a los ojos y le sonríe.-_

Jean.-...¿Pero, por qué yo?...¿Y si a él yo no le gusto?...Oh...n-no lo soportaría...

Mittens:-Yo ya lo decidid Jean, si no vuelvo a ver a Bolt, yo solo continuare sin él, y tu harás lo mismo-_mira al cielo, tratando de ignorar lo mucho que le duele pensarlo.-_

Jean.-_baja las orejas, y lentamente se aproxima a Skull, aclarándose la garganta-_

Mittens: _Los mira sonriendo, sin embargo, entre ellos alcanza a visualizar a lo lejos a su amado Bolt, la imagen que espero durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo se encuentra abrazando y besando a una muy linda __Galgo__, lo que destroza su corazón. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas comienza a correr en dirección a él, esperando que sea solo su imaginación._

Skull:-¡Mittens!-_Se levanta y sube a Jean sobre su lomo, comenzando a correr tras ella_

Jean.-¡Mittens!-_exclama a su vez también, preocupadísima-_

-De pronto un Dogo Argentino salta contra Mittens y la embiste, lanzándola al piso, sonriente-

Feuer.-Hola, gato...-_ríe suavemente_-Parece que te atrapamos...

Howl: _Cae frente a Skull, el que baja a Jean y la oculta tras de él_-Es la loba... te dije que estaba viva Feury-_le dice a Feuer, burlándose.-_

Skull:-No tocaran a Jean ni siquiera sobre mi cadáver-_dice más decidido que nunca, gruñéndole.-_

Feuer.-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú vas a impedirlo, perro?-_le hace una señal a Howl_-Trajiste tu pistola, ¿Verdad?

Skull: _Abraza a Jean, aferrándose para que no los separen-No te abandonare-le dice al oído mientras Mittens observa todo destrozada, pues a lo lejos aun alcanza a ver a Bolt, el que continua su beso._

-Exactamente Dos Minutos Antes.-

Bolt.-_con la cabeza gacha, triste por haber tenido que dejar a sus amigos, pero decidido por otra parte a hallar a Mittens, se encontraba caminando por un callejón, intentando no sucumbir a los sollozos de Luna, cuyo mejor amigo había muerto en el incendio.-_Luna… yo…

Luna.-Se ha ido Bolt…-_susurra con los ojos húmedos.-_Y ahora… ahora me siento tan increíblemente sola… él era todo lo que yo tenía, desde hace años…-_se sienta, apoyando el lomo contra una pared, llorando fuertemente.-_

Bolt.-_sin tener claro qué hacer, se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros.-_Luna… lo siento mucho… sé cuánto te duele… y lamento que se haya ido así, él-

Luna.-Bolt…-_lo abraza.-_Sabes lo que siento por ti… por favor… déjame refugiarme en ti en este momento… déjame sentir por lo menos una vez que podría haber habido algo entre nosotros si no hubieras tenido pareja…-_lo mira a los ojos, haciendo la tan famosa "Cara de Perro". Bolt ante esto, intenta resistir desviando la mirada, temblando suavemente.-_

Bolt.-Luna…-_suspira. Sabe muy en el fondo que no conseguirá que ella se sienta mejor mientras no acceda a su triste petición.-_…lo haré… pero debes saber que… debes saber que yo amo a Mittens, y luego de esto, seguiré buscándola, ¿está bien?-_la mira con suavidad, mientras ella asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos, abrazando a Bolt mientras lo atrae un poco hacia su rostro. Él suspira, y luego, sin otra opción, une sus labios para darle a Luna un suave beso, pero lamentando este en su interior, pues recuerda sorpresivamente a Mittens, lo que le hiere profundamente. En ese momento ella iba pasando por allí, y, aunque ni Bolt ni Luna se percataron de ello, Mittens los vio. Y mientras tanto, de vuelta con ella…-_

-En eso, una silueta cubre parcialmente al grupo, acercándose un Mastín Napolitano con un bastón en la pata, el que mira a Feuer y a Howl, negando con la cabeza-

Stone.-Oh, no, no, no...debemos ser amables con estos jóvenes...les pido disculpas por esto, no saben cómo lo siento...-_se apoya en su bastón con las dos patas delanteras-_

Skull: _Lo mira largamente, sintiendo Stone que esa mirada le es familiar de algún modo_

Stone.-Tú...te me haces cara conocida joven, jeje...-_tose un poco_-Bueno bueno, ya que estamos en esta...cálida reunión, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? Las noches aquí son frías y crueles, y ustedes no querrán pasarlas solos en el frío, ¿Verdad?

Skull:-No la soltare-_dice serio, sin dejar de abrazar a Jean, mientras se acerca para proteger también a Mittens.-_

Jean.-Skull...creo que deberías...escucharlo...-_dice con suavidad-_

Stone.-_se acerca a Mittens, mirándola hacia abajo_-Vaya vaya, miren quién ha vuelto...

Mittens: _Se hace pequeña, pero no deja de ver a Bolt y a la chica besándose, mientras finalmente su mente se rinde, cayendo inconsciente_

Skull: _Mira a Stone, mientras ve una serie de imágenes, al parecer sin sentido_-Esta bien... iremos con ustedes-_dice tratando de evitar una pelea.-_

Stone.-Así me gusta.-_golpea el suelo con el bastón, sonriente, mientras Feuer carga a Mittens, y se acerca a Skull-_

Feuer.-Estás muerto, perro...a mí nadie me sube la voz...menos uno como tú...te aconsejo...que te cuides la espalda-_dice sombríamente, para luego alejarse cargando a Mittens-_

Skull:-Quédate en mi lomo Jean, allí estarás segura-_dice mientras comienza a caminar tras de ellos, aun dudoso.-_

Jean.-_asiente suavemente, abrazándolo, disfrutando de su calor, dejando su cabeza sobre la de él-_

-Pasados varios minutos finalmente llegan al edificio, donde Stone los hace ingresar-

Skull: _Mira el edificio, mientras tiene un rápido recuerdo, el que no alcanza a_ _reconocer_-Te amo Jean-_dice murmurándose a sí mismo, suponiendo que ella está dormida._

Stone.-_pero al llegar, la puerta de entrada se cierra, y él sonríe_-Bueno...tengo asuntos que arreglar con esa gata...ustedes...bueno...les presentaré una de nuestras cómodas habitaciones...¡Seguro no querrán salir jamás de ella!-_golpea el suelo dos veces con su bastón, golpeando Feuer a Skull brutalmente con una piedra en la cabeza-_

Skull: _Abraza a Jean, quedándose finalmente inconsciente, pero sin soltar a Jean en ningún momento._

Stone.-_mientras tanto enviaba a Jean y a Skull encerrados a una habitación, inconscientes ambos, llevaba a la suya a Mittens, a la que acostaba en el centro de esta, mientras se acerca a un baúl y lo abre_-Bueno, gata...¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos al día?...Mira...tengo algo para ti-_ríe siniestramente, mientras saca del baúl un traje blanco, muy bien adornado...nada menos que un traje de bodas-_

Diario de Wendy

Wendy:-Es el cuarto día de mi misión, no he avanzado como yo esperaba, pero he averiguado que hay un perro que podría estar en riesgo por su cercanía a la zona, por lo que he decidido protegerlo con mi vida si es necesario-_decía Wendy para su grabadora, muy sonriente, haciendo un dibujo sin poner mucha atención.-_

Strider.-_se encuentra viendo una muestra con un __microscopio__, negando con la cabeza, viéndose por primera vez sus ojos de un color rojo intenso y profundo, para luego volver a su tarea-_

Wendy: _Rápidamente se levanta, al notar un maravilloso aroma provenir de un bote de basura, pues a pesar de ser basura, Wendy no había comido nada en esos cuatro días.-_

Strider.-_sigue en su tarea, sin prestarle atención alguna.-_

Wendy: _Saca un empaque de comida __china__, el que sujeta muy feliz, mirando que esté limpio, lo que es así, luego se acerca a Strider para ofrecerle de su comida_-Hola, ¿Quieres?-_pregunta ilusionada.-_

Strider.-_desvía la mirada para que ella no note el color de sus ojos, poniéndose los anteojos oscuros.-_No tengo hambre.

Wendy: Lo dejare aquí para cuando la tengas-_coloca el envase a su lado y luego se aleja sonriente, sintiendo que hizo algo bueno por él, luego sale de ahí para buscar en los botes de basura cercanos.-_

Sorpresivamente dos perros aparecen tras de Wendy, aproximándose cautelosamente para asustarla.

Perro 1.-¿Listo?...-_sonríe maliciosamente mirando a su compañero-_

Perro 2:-Como siempre-_dice con una risa tonta_-Es tu turno esta vez-

Perro 1.-Jeje, sí...-_se acerca lentamente a Wendy, para luego gritar muy fuertemente_-¡OYE PERRO!

Wendy: _Da un salto y un grito, golpeándose contra un bote de basura-Auch-se frota la cabeza muy dolida, luego mira a los perros_-... ¿Xing... Ying...?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-_les pregunta adolorida.-_

Ying:-Nada, solo queremos jugar-_dice sacando una pelota, volviendo a reír tontamente.-_

Wendy: _Baja la cabeza_-Oh... jugar-_dice triste.-_

Xing.-Sí, jugar...¿Recuerdas nuestro juego favorito?-_le da un codazo a su compañero, riendo aún más tontamente que él-_

Ying: _Lanza la pelota debajo de un bote de basura_-Adelante, ya sabes cómo se juega-_dice mientras le da un golpe en las costillas a su amigo, como si ninguno de los dos tuviera cerebro alguno.-_

Wendy: _Mira de reojo, debajo del bote de basura_-No me gusta ese juego-_dice temblando levemente.-_

Xing.-Creo que me perdí...¿Cuándo preguntamos si te gustaba o no? Dijimos que lo hicieras-_dice_ _mientras ríe, escupe un poco de saliva_-Ahhh...me tendré que limpiar

Wendy: _Completamente humillada, se da la vuelta y se inclina debajo del basurero, ocasionando que Xing y Ying puedan ver sus partes privadas._

-Sin embargo, apenas lo hace, una enorme figura cae frente a ellos, parándose sobre las patas traseras, con gesto realmente aterrador e intimidante, mirándolos hacia abajo. A través de sus anteojos logran divisar algo rojo mirándolos, llenándolos de un enorme miedo-

Ambos corren lo mas raido que pueden, sin que Wendy lo note, solo continua buscando la pelota, derramando lagrimas al sentirse tratada así.

Strider.-_sin voltear, dice_-Levántate.

Wendy: _Sale rápidamente_-Olvidaron su pelota-_dice llorando, claramente harta de recibir ese tarto tan humillante.-_

Strider.-_se acerca, tomando la pelota, la que revienta muy fácilmente al cerrar su pata, dejando caer luego los trozos de goma rota al piso-_

Wendy: _Lo mira largamente, cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa soñadora "No puedo creerlo... mi corazón late demasiado rápido... nunca nadie me había defendido... además... es muy apuesto..." piensa sonrojándose, temblando hasta casi caer._

Strider.-_al ver que ella no se mueve, le extiende una pata_-Si quieres quedarte ahí afuera, adelante. Eso, o puedes entrar.

Wendy: _No se mueve, sino que se queda observando a Strider._

Strider.-_se da la vuelta y entra nuevamente, volviendo a su antigua labor.-_

Wendy: _Da un largo suspiro, con expresión soñadora, acostándose lentamente en el suelo, luego se levanta y rápidamente comienza a buscar en el basurero, y en cuestión de minutos, hace un peluche de Strider, con su expresión fría y seria, después sube hasta el techo del edificio por la escalera de incendios, una vez allí, se acuesta en el suelo, abrazando el peluche, acariciándolo suavemente_-Buenas noches mi nuevo amigo-_le besa la mejilla y luego se queda tiernamente dormida, con su corazón aún agitado.-_

Cris.-Fin del capítulo 11 amigos, esperamos que les haya gustado n.n

Diego:-Así es amigos, pues fuera de escribir por diversión, también escribimos para nuestro público, así que no duden en expresar su expresión, cualquiera que sea 8)-

Cris.-Exactamente, jeje...cuídense mucho, ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
